Samantha Dursley
by imranramji1
Summary: HIATUS The Daughter of Dudley Dursely Samantha Dursely has been accepted to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Follow her journey has she meets her magical side of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Ok I am back with Samantha Dursley' story. I wasn't too happy with my last story so I had it taken down. This is an updated version of it :D. Please tell me what you think. Love it or hate it!

Chapter 1

A man with striking green eyes and unkempt hair walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards the Headmistress's office. His wife, a pretty witch with fiery red hair and a dazzling smile, was at his side. He glanced around the castle, taking everything hungrily. It had been a long time since he had last stepped foot within the school's walls and it suddenly struck him how much he missed the place.

Hogwarts had been the first place he could gladly call home. It meant the world to him and being back as an adult felt surreal.

The couple walked through the castle's corridors, their feet retracing familiar steps, until they reached the stone gargoyle. The man chuckled as he remembered the password that the Headmistress had given him. He ha laughed when he first read it, reminded of one of the school's previous Heads.

"Lemon drop," he stated, a fondness in his voice.

The gargoyle leapt out of his way, revealing a winding staircase. The pair made their way up into the office, memories of his past visit to this very office coming to mind. His wife had a look on her face that seemed to suggest that she too was taking a quick trip down memory lane, though hers did not seem as wistful as his own. He was about to enquire if she was alright when they were invited to enter the office.

The large circular room took the man by surprise every time, especially now when its rich tones were bathed in the late afternoon sun. His eyes moved instinctively to the wall of portraits behind the current Headmistress. The fond smile that had been playing on his lips grew as he watched Albus Dumbledore snoozing away in his portrait, his wizard's hat sitting at a jaunty angle on his head of white hair. His eyes then shifted down to meet those of the last Headmaster of the school, the dark-eyed sallow-faced Severus Snape who rarely cracked a smile or spoke to the occupants of the room. He'd yet to figure out whether this was because Snape had never forgiven him for commissioning the portrait in the first place or naming his son after him.

Snape did however incline his head in greeting, which the man returned before turning his gaze to the Headmistress. Minerva McGonagall had a smile on her face as she looked upon her former student and his wife. Though her age was beginning to show on the deepening lines on her face, her eyes were no less bright and her presence filled the room as she sat behind the large desk, smaller than that of her predecessors, but no less impressive.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?"

"Why yes, Harry, that is often the reason one sends out an invitation requesting someone's presence, is it not?" McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. Accustomed to her serious – and often disapproving stare – it took him by surprise to see her smiling and relaxed. "And as I've mentioned on previous occasions, considering that you are no longer a student here, I think we can do without the formalities. Hello, Ginny – I wasn't expecting to see you."

"When Harry said he was coming back to Hogwarts I couldn't help but tag along," Ginny smiled. "I hope you don't mind. It's not often I have an excuse to come back here."

"Not at all. Please, take a seat." Harry and Ginny did so. "How are the children? Albus will be joining us this year, won't he?"

"Yes, he's quite excited. He's looking forward to finally joining his older brother, though Lily isn't quite too excited by the prospect of being left alone. Luckily, she has a mother who understands exactly what that's like," Harry answered politely, sending a warm look towards his wife as he spoke before returning his gaze to the Headmistress. "However, I have a feeling you didn't invite us over for a friendly chat."

"Astute as ever, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. Ginny snorted. "And yes. It concerns this year's incoming first years. I was hoping that you might act as a point of contact for a specific student's parents."

Harry knew that it was customary for a member of staff to go to the homes of muggle-born children to deliver their acceptance letters. It provided the staff with an opportunity to explain things to the family and answer any questions that they might have about Hogwarts or this brand-new world that until that point they hadn't even known existed. However, this task was always left to a member of staff, not an ex-student.

"Why me?" he asked, confused by this request. "Is everything alright? You can't possibly be understaffed? Is something wrong with Hagrid?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Hagrid is quite well," McGonagall soothed. With a small sigh, she reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out a letter. "I am asking this of you because, given the situation, and what I know of your history, I thought it might be best if the news came from you." She held out the letter to him. "I trust you recognize the address?"

Harry reached for the envelope, took one look at it, and promptly dropped it. It fluttered to the floor, and from where it settled, the address, penned in bright ink, was glaringly visible.

Miss S Dursley  
Second Bedroom  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Frowning at her husband's reaction, Ginny reached down and picked up the envelope. Her eyes widened at the surname. She recognized the surname and the implications it held. "Harry?" she asked as Harry suddenly stood up. Ignoring her hand as she reached out to him in concern, he strode to the large window behind them.

He stood staring out onto the vast Hogwarts ground, keeping his back to the other two occupants in the room as thoughts raced through his mind. Dursley. It had been a long time since he'd heard that name or uttered it himself. It had no place in his new life, his happy life. He had refused to maintain any contact with the Dursleys since he'd last seen them all those years ago, and quite frankly, it was not a decision he regretted.

"I know this must be a shock," McGonagall said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, "but given what you – and those who were in the same safe house as them – have shared of the Dursleys…dislike…for magic, I believe that the news would be best broken to the family by a wizard that they already know and trust. I suspect that even after all these years, young Mr Dursley has not quite forgiven Hagrid for that pig's tail."

Though he still refused to face the women, Harry snorted at the memory and the accompanying thought of specialist doctors wondering how on Earth the boy had gotten a pig's tail attached to him in the first place. He wondered how much would have changed if someone who his aunt and uncle knew - like Snape - had shown up at that shack instead of Hagrid. It might not have lessened their fear of magic – for the Potions Master had been frightening to all apart from those who truly knew him – but perhaps they would not have come to associate magic with half-giant men, and later on, with escaped convicts, threatening men with wooden peg legs and mismatched eyes and invisible happiness-sucking Dementors.

No, he owed it to this S. Dursley, his niece or nephew that he hadn't even known about until now, to give them a much smoother introduction to the wizarding world than his own.

"I've not spoken to them in years," Harry started. "I didn't even known Dudley had a kid. I mean I assume it's Dudley's kid. It didn't seem like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon could have any more kids…"

"Her name is Samantha Dursley," McGonagall explained, "and yes, she is your cousin Dudley Dursley's child."

"Oh, that's good, that's good. I mean – I suppose? He wasn't quite as bad as his parents towards the end. If there's a Dursley who could accept having a magical child, it'd be him. And the last time we did speak, it went okay. It was right after the war, and they'd just left the safe house and we went out for coffee and it was – it was weird, you know? But – but at least it was civil." Harry took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, messing up his dark brown hair even more. "You're right, it should be me. But I just…"

Harry jumped as he felt his wife snake her arms around his waist, settling her head on his shoulder. It was one of the things he loved about her – the way she knew when he needed her affection the most, uncaring of where they were or who was there.

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Harry sighed. "I'll do it," he said, resting his head against his wife. "Will you come with me?"

"Try and stop me."

Harry smiled at her as they parted, feeling more settled than when he had first laid eyes on the envelope. "Thank you." He turned back to McGonagall, a light blush settling on his cheeks. "Sorry about that, Minerva. It was just – it was unexpected. It took me by surprise."

"No need to apologise, Harry," McGonagall said. "I'm just glad that you've agreed to go. I think it will be good for all of you. As little as you know about Samantha, she knows nothing of you and the two dozen cousins that she has."

"It's what happens when you marry a Weasley," Ginny agreed in mock solemnness, before sending a grin in the Headmistress' direction.

"We should probably let Dudley know I'm coming," Harry said. "The Dursleys were never the type to appreciate wizards showing up on their doorsteps unannounced."

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Now if you'll take a seat I can briefly walk you through all the information which needs to be passed on to our new student. While I don't doubt your knowledge of the wizarding world, we decided to standardize the information imparted when it became clear that some staff members were missing out important details."

"Like how to get onto Platform 9 ¾."

The Headmistress smirked. "Amongst other things."

++ Page break ++

Dudley Dursley was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. His daughter Samantha's birthday was coming up, and his parents had dropped by to dote on her as they did every year. He knew they didn't fully approve of him marrying Amelia, and the thought had kept him up all night.

He had been a nervous wreck all week long.

When they had first met, Dudley thought Amelia was just a normal person that happened to be in a similar situation through bad luck. He hadn't found out that she was from a magical family until after he fell in love with her. It was only much later into the relationship that she finally told him the truth- that she came from a long line of purebloods but she had been born a Squib. Of course, he had been shocked by this revelation, but it did nothing to quell his feelings for her, and he proudly called her his wife.

They decided not to attempt to keep her mother's lineage a secret from Samantha, who had begun showing signs of magical ability since the age of six. At first Dudley, had tried to pretend it wasn't happening, blaming everything on 'coincidence' but by the time she was eight the mysterious happenings occurred at such a rate that he couldn't really ignore it. His daughter was a witch.

Dudley closed his eyes, never skipping a beat in his anxious pacing, letting out a weary sigh. Given the conclusion that he and Amelia had drawn about Samantha, a letter would be arriving any minute now. She would be turning eleven the next day, and there was a large part of him hat wished that June 21 could continue to just be a normal birthday like any other. Nothing in the world could ever stop him from loving his daughter, and from the way his parents doted on her, he assumed they felt the same way but he still felt very unsure about what their reactions would be to discovering that their granddaughter was a witch.

Growing up he'd found his parents' treatment of Harry almost funny. He'd enjoyed letting out his frustrations on the younger boy, calling him a 'freak', running up and down the stairs knowing that it would shake dust down into the cupboard under the stairs and engaging in Harry Hunting – all with his parents' approval. But he had been young then, and life had taught him a few lessons along the way about living with and tolerating others. Besides, Samantha was his daughter. That made all the difference.

A sound at the window pulled Dudley out of his thoughts. He blinked back at the owl that was staring at him expectantly, a parchment tied to its leg. Dudley suppressed the loud groan that threatened to come out, glancing anxiously back into the living room where he could hear his family figuring out the rules for the new board game that Samantha had acquired for her birthday. The last thing he needed was his parents seeing an owl in his kitchen. Crossing over to the window, he took the letter as quickly and discreetly as possible, grateful that the owl flew off quietly the moment the letter was in his hand.

With a dry mouth, he tore it open and read its contents.

Dudley,

It's been awhile. I hope you're well. I've got a feeling you already know what this letter is about. Since we're family, it was decided that it'd be best if I come and talk to you about Samantha. I'll stop by tomorrow if that's okay with you. Will you be free around noon?

I'm looking forward to meeting Samantha and your wife, and answering any questions or concerns that you might have. I think it would be best if your parents weren't present.

Harry Potter

Dudley read over the letter several times. It was vague, yet somehow so clear, confirming all his suspicions. He hadn't expected Harry to write to him. He'd expected it all to go down like it had gone for Harry, albeit a bit more smoothly. They'd receive the letter, then someone would come to explain and then his little girl would be off to Hogwarts. He never ever factored Harry into the equation.

"Amelia, dear, can you come to the kitchen? I need help with something," he called out, his voice carrying into the living room

A moment later, Amelia appeared, her dark brown her falling into her face. She looked harried. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Because if it's not an emergency, it can probably wait. God forbid I take one moment away from – what it?" She frowned at the letter Dudley held out to her. It deepened as she read its content. "Oh," she said, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. "Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming. What are we going to do about your parents though? I think they're more excited than Samantha about taking her and her friends out for lunch, and that little shopping trip they take her on is pretty much tradition now. We can't cancel."

"I know," Dudley moaned. He wrung his hands nervously and kept glancing at the doorway. "I just don't think we can change the date either. He must be so busy and yet he's still taking the time – after everything. Maybe I could pretend to get really sick tonight – no, they'd take her with them to keep her from catching what I have. Oh, we could give Samantha that stuff that makes you throw up and-"

"Dudley, we're not poisoning our daughter," Amelia said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She smiled back at the sheepish look he cast her. "He asked if noon was alright, and the answer is no. So just write back to him and ask him to meet us for an early breakfast instead. Your parents can't begrudge us of that – surely we can have some time alone with our own daughter on her birthday?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dudley said, frowning at the letter.

"It'll all work out," Amelia reassured. "They love her. They've loved her since the minute she was born. Nothing is going to change that." She lowered her voice, glancing at the living room. "They're not going to stop being overbearing, interfering and overprotective grandparents just because they find out that their Sammie is a witch."

Though he wasn't entirely convinced, he couldn't disagree with that. His parents loved Samantha. "You're right."

Amelia nodded, satisfied. "I know, I'm always right. Now, get out there before we start getting accused of not giving Samantha enough attention."

Dudley chuckled, pocketing the letter carefully to reply to when he could slip away again. Amelia was right – if he was away any longer his parents would begin to grow suspicious. He gave his wife a quick kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"Die, probably. But that's why I married you, isn't it? Someone has to keep you alive."

++ Page break ++

The Potter family was sat in the dining room enjoying dinner when an owl flew in through the open window, dropped a letter on his lap, before flying out again.

"Who's it from?" James asked, his curiosity peaked by the unfamiliar owl and the stark white of the envelope paper. It was nothing like the parchment envelopes they were accustomed to seeing. Ginny hushed him, having warned him more than once about enquiring into his father's business.

Harry turned the envelope over in his hands, noting the postmark used by the Owl Service to mark a letter that had come in through the Muggle post service, before tearing it open and reading the letter.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for your letter. It has been awhile. You're right – I've had my suspicions and your letter confirmed it. It'll be good to see you again. Noon's no good I'm afraid. Could we meet for an early breakfast instead? There's a nice place that opened in town – Pinnock's Coffee House – that I'd think you'd like. It's quiet enough and the food's great. It's at the end of the high street, opposite where the old library used to be. You could meet us there at 8.

I also think that it'd be best for us to meet without my parents.

See you tomorrow.

Dudley

"Looks like we're going to be having breakfast with them instead," Harry responded to Ginny's inquisitive look, returning the letter to its envelope and placing it safely in his pocket. Experience had taught him to be wary of leaving letters lying around – even if he was there.

Harry had barely taken two more bites of his chicken dinner when James demanded, "Who are you having breakfast with?" Harry ignored him. "Is it someone important? Is it for work? No – there wasn't a Ministry seal. Is it foreign? Oh – is it do with why you and Mum went to Hogwarts the other day? C'mon – give me something!" James complained. Albus rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Who's it from? I wanna know!"

"Shut up, James" Lily said haughtily. "Some of us would like to eat in peace."

"Well, you'll get all the peace in the world when you're stuck here all by yourself with Mum and Dad."

"Mum!" Lily said, her face crumbling at the reminder.

"James!"

Harry sighed as the dinner table descended into the typical evening riot, with Lily and James bickering while Ginny tried to mediate between the two and he and Albus focused on enjoying the food.

++ Page break ++

"Thank you so much for agreeing to look after them," Harry said as he greeted Molly, who was still dusting off soot from her shoulder. "I know it was short notice."

Molly smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. "Don't be silly – what else am I here for? I love spending time with my grandkids," she said. "Regardless of how much trouble they can be." Harry chuckled at that.

"Let's go," Ginny said as she entered the room, pulling on a cardigan. She greeted her mother, pulling a face when Molly began to fuss over her, using a spell to iron out a crease Ginny hadn't noticed in her shirt. "Mum, at this rate, we're going to be late. Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded and they took their leave, heading out to the car. He'd never thought that with all the magical means of transportation that they'd need a car, but when Ginny had been pregnant with James everything from Flooing to Apparation made her violently sick so he'd been forced to learn so that she wasn't stuck in the house all day. Plus, it had proved useful for transporting three kids, even if they drove him mad when they started to get bored. Even though they'd got it for her benefit, Ginny refused to learn enough to drive any more than was necessary to get her into town.

Harry was glad for the magical alterations that he had been approved to make on the car though. He weaved seamlessly through the streets, unhindered by traffic or traffic lights, and just over half an hour later, they arrived in Little Whinging and found the designated café. Though things seemed a little more modern, nothing much about the town that Harry had grown up in had changed.

Entering the café, Harry spotted Dudley sitting at a booth in the far corner with a small, brunette girl with pigtails. There was a woman with her back to them with a similar shade of brown hair who had to be his wife. Dudley caught Harry's eye and waved him over.

"Hi," Harry greeted awkwardly, shaking Dudley's outstretched hands. Neither of them seemed quite sure where to look. "This is my wife, Ginny. I hope you don't mind that she came."

"Of course not," Dudley said, greeting Ginny in turn. "This is my wife Amelia, and this is my daughter Samantha."

Amelia slipped out from the booth so that she could greet them both, and take a seat on the side of the booth with her husband and daughter. She wasn't the type of woman that Harry had expected Dudley to end up with. Harry had expected a carbon copy of Aunt Petunia, with a pinched face and a sour look, but Amelia smiled at them warmly and invited them to sit down.

"Who are you?" Samantha demanded as they all settled down. She looked at Ginny. "He said your name was Ginny."

"That's right," Ginny answered, smiling at the girl. "And this is my husband Harry."

"I'm your father's cousin," Harry blurted out awkwardly. This was all so surreal. "Harry Potter. That's my name."

Ginny exchanged an amused look with Amelia, already bonding over their husbands' nervous states. It was understandable, since it was a long time since they had seen each other, but that didn't stop it from being funny.

"I've heard of you," Samantha stated, watching Harry curiously. She was a small child, much smaller than Harry had expected any child of Dudley's ever to be, but she had her father's chubby cheeks and curious eyes. Other than her chocolate hair, she had also inherited her mother's tan skin and her face had a smattering of freckles which made her look adorable. "You even have the scar, just like Daddy said."

"Err-"

"I'm having pancakes," Samantha continued, either oblivious to or ignoring Harry's awkwardness. "And a milkshake. It's my birthday today. I'm allowed to have anything I want."

"Happy Birthday," Ginny smiled. Harry echoed her when he felt an elbow to his ribs. "I think I'll have pancakes too. Is the coffee here any good?"

"Their cappuccino is to die for," Amelia answered.

The process of ordering food seemed to ease some of the tension around them, and Amelia and Ginny got on instantly. It wasn't quite the same for Harry and Dudley, but at least they were making an effort.

"You've never come for any of my other birthdays," Samantha stated as she finished her pancakes and turned to the last of her milkshake, still eyeing Harry and Ginny curiously.

"I – err – we didn't just come for your birthday," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this. He was an Auror, for Merlin's sake! "And your father and I – we don't really talk much so I didn't really know you – err – well, you existed really. Not until the other day. You see, the reason why I'm here is because – it's because well – you're – how to put it – you're special."

Samantha looked at him blankly. "I'm special?"

"Yes, very special."

"What Harry is trying to say," Ginny interjected, leaning forward and beckoning Samantha to do the same with a conspiratorial glint in her eye, "is that you, Samantha Dursley, are a witch. You're capable of doing magic."

Samantha's eyes widened before she turned to her mother, "Like your family!"

Harry and Ginny both blinked at this, surprised by this reaction.

"Err – Amelia's one of those – what do you lot call them – a Squib," Dudley explained. "We didn't want to keep anything from her. We just didn't – well, we weren't completely sure – that she'd have magic too. She showed signs but you know – we just weren't sure."

"And I didn't want to get my hopes up," Amelia said, smiling down fondly at her daughter who she pulled into a one-armed hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"So, we didn't need to come?" Harry asked. "Not that we mind," Harry added when he felt a sharp pain in his leg where Ginny had just kicked him.

"No, we're really glad you're here. I was placed into foster care – the Muggle one – when the September I was supposed to start Hogwarts came and it was obvious my letter was never coming. I only had a child's knowledge of the wizarding world then, and so much time has passed since. I wouldn't know where to start."

"What's a Muggle?" Samantha asked. "And what's Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is the school you'll be attending," Harry supplied. "It's where you'll learn to control and use your magic, where you'll meet others just like you, and you'll find your place in the wizarding world. Have you ever done anything strange that you weren't able to explain?"

"Mum got my lunch confused with Dad's once, and I hate pickle but Dad loves pickle sandwiches, and I was so upset and angry and hungry, but when I opened my lunchbox at lunch, the sandwich was gone and there was ice cream instead!" Samantha said excitedly. "It hadn't even melted!"

"That's definitely a sign," Ginny chuckled. "That's what we call accidental magic – it happens a lot when you're younger, but the older you grow, the less it happens because you learn to control your magic."

"Can you show me some?"

"Not here. It's very important that Muggles – non-magical people – don't find out about magic, so we must never do it in public. And in fact, until you're seventeen, you must never do magic outside of school."

"Unless your life is in danger," Harry added.

"Is her life going to be in danger?" Dudley demanded, struggling to keep his voice down. "I'm not sending her to that school if there's some crazy evil overlord running about again. If there is, you tell me now Potter – you tell me now so I can get out – so I can keep my family safe. We're not spending another year in a safe house – I won't put Samantha through that, I won't!"

Harry was taken aback by Dudley's outburst. He hadn't realised how much the last war had affected Dudley. "That's not what I meant," Harry said softly. "It's just one of those exceptions which is good for Samantha to keep in mind in case she ever is in trouble. The wizarding world is safe now, as safe as any place can get. I promise you."

"I'm sorry. She's just my only daughter, you know?"

"I understand."

"Vernon and Petunia aren't due for another hour," Amelia said, as she glanced at her watch. "Maybe we could finish up here and you called follow us back to ours? That way we could have more privacy. I must admit, even I'm excited. I haven't seen magic in so long. At least not magic done on purpose."

Harry explained the basics as they finished up, Samantha interjecting excitedly with lots of questions. Her mother seemed proud of her daughter and sharing in the excitement of rediscovering the world, which wasn't always necessarily the case with Squibs – especially when they had been cast out by their family. They tended to be bitter and angry, and it wasn't unusual for them to turn their backs on the wizarding world completely. Harry was particularly relieved to see how relaxed Dudley was about it all. He'd really changed.

"You – err – you don't mind coming back to the house, do you?" Dudley asked, as they stood outside, ready to part to their respective cars. "I know – I know it doesn't hold the best memories for you. Amelia completely renovated it – and I had her take out the cupboard, made it into a reading nook for Samantha but I'd understand if-"

"It's fine, Dudley," Harry reassured. "I'll see you there."

However, once he was in the car, he wasn't entirely sure how fine it was. He was grateful for Ginny's reassuring presence as he turned the car into familiar streets, marveling on how the neat row of houses seemed to not have changed at all. He'd been sure that it would have been one of the first places that the Death Eaters in the last war would have destroyed looking for him.

His eyes widened as he pulled into Privet Drive and saw Dudley, Amelia and Samantha stood outside their black car. Dudley was talking animatedly, pointing at the blue Volkswagen that was parked in the drive while Amelia tried to calm him down.

"What do you think is going on?" Ginny asked, as they parked.

"I think," Harry said, a sense of foreboding settling into his stomach, "that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are early."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**

 **Allybabypebbles: Glad you like Samantha and furthmore I am delighted you are looking forward to more of my stories. If you liked it please let your friends know about my story**

 **Guest: Thanks for commenting**

 **Now a big shout out needs to go towards my beta reader: Scribe of The Fanciful.**

 **Now I think I need to address this because I have gotten many emails about fanfiction that has been taken down by me. These are my stories I want to share with other readers. At times I post them up on whims to see if it catches any ones eyes, and if it does I continue on with it. But if I see that I am not getting at least 2 or 3 reviews a chapter (honestly that isn't a lot) I might take it down. This is because I feel like it could be done better and want to improve on it. Hence why this particular story was taken down and now I am reposting it. And sometimes like with my other story (Slytherin redemption) I just dont like it. If I don't like it that means I am not going to leave it up and get embarrassed by it. Okay enough with me just rambeling on and on. Also, please remember to review.**

 **OH AND AS AN INCENTIVE TO REVIEW THE FIRST 5 REVIEWS WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER 3 WHICH WILL BE POSTED ON SATURDAY (I AM NOT KIDDING)**

Harry took a deep breath in and exhaled as Dudley opened the door and walked in. Harry just gazed around the house. Nothing much had changed since he was last here. Everything seemed to be neat and tidy as he, Dudley, Ginny, and Samantha made their way to the living room. He could easily recognize the backs of his aunt and uncle but there was another woman present. Harry could only assume that it was Samantha's mother.

Dudley took a breath, and said "Mum, Dad, I'd like to talk to you."

"Go ahead, Dudders," Petunia crooned as the pair of them turned around. The moment that she saw, Harry, however, she fell silent. Uncle Vernon's face turned bright red, causing Harry to grip his want more tightly than was necessary. In an instant, Vernon had grabbed his granddaughter by the shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"What is that boy doing here?" he bellowed, pointing a finger at Harry, "I thought we agreed that we'd never see him again! Never!"

Dudley let out a sigh.

"Dad, Harry is here because he needed to tell us something about Samantha."

Harry wouldn't have thought it possible, but Uncle Vernon's face turned an even darker shade of red. Since his uncle couldn't seem to find any words, Harry spoke.

"Your granddaughter is a witch."

There was a small gasp from Aunt Petunia, but before she could say anything Uncle Vernon let out an ear-splitting roar and thrust Samantha behind him with enough force to send her flying.

"What magic have you cast upon my granddaughter?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I haven't done anything of that sort."

Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon was having none of that. He grabbed Harry by the collar, got very close to Harry's face, and said in a deadly voice:

"I demand you..."

But before he could finish, Ginny had her wand out and pointed at Vernon. She said, "Let my husband go or I'll hex you."

As soon as Vernon saw the wand, he let go of Harry.

"She is not going," he spat, "We will stomp it out of her..."

When Samantha heard the rage in her grandfather's voice she instinctively hid behind her mother, trembling slightly with fear. At this, Harry lost control.

"Do please explain," he growled, his voice shaking with anger, "how you plan on stomping it out of her…"

Uncle Vernon was surprised with the tone his nephew took with him. He saw no reason to back down, however. Instead his fury only seemed to increase.

"You stay out of my family's business! I will do whatever I feel is right!" Vernon tried to grab his shaking granddaughter. He was stopped by Amelia.

"You will not touch my daughter!"

Uncle Vernon tried to shove his daughter-in-law out of the way but was stopped by Dudley, who spoke in a clear voice.

"That is enough, Dad. This family mistreated Harry and I will not have it done to my daughter!"

Vernon looked furious.

"We can thrash it out of her!" Vernon went to grab his belt, which made only made Samantha shrink further away from him, but before he could do anything more, Petunia let out a shriek.

"You will do no such thing and if you even dare, I will call the police!"

Uncle Vernon looked dumbfounded, but his wife showed no sign of relenting

.

"What I did to my nephew was unacceptable! I see that now! I refuse to let you do that do that with my granddaughter."

Uncle Vernon stood there with his mouth open, while Harry looked at his aunt in surprise.

After a moment of stunned silence, Dudley spoke.

"Harry… if she is going to go to this school, won't she need school supplies? I don't think we can find them in… um… normal shops."

Harry smiled widely "Well, of course you can't – you have to go to wizard shops. Ginny and I are taking the kids to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you wanted to join us."

Dudley just nodded. Samantha turned to her grandmother and squealed excitedly.

"Grandma and Grandpa, will you come with us?"

Vernon Dursley's face turned a bright shade of red, but before another outburst could happen, Aunt Petunia knelt down and faced her granddaughter.

"Sweetie, your grandpa and I have to have a talk, so we can't go with you. We'll come next time, I promise."

Harry looked stunned at Petunia's behavior but decided not to say anything. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Dudley, I think we better be going. I think the best thing to do is pick you up because I'm pretty sure you won't be able to find Diagon Alley." Dudley nodded and Harry continued, "Good. We'll pick you up at eight."

After both Harry and Ginny had gotten into their car Ginny spoke. "Well, that went well!"

Harry nodded.

"It could have been a lot worse."

Ginny let out a grin. "You know, I want to take Dudley to George's joke shop!"

Harry groaned. He had totally forgotten that he had told George the story of when he first met Hagrid. George found the incident so funny that he had decided to make a joke item out of it. All Harry could tell his wife was, "We'll see, honey!"

* * *

Harry woke early the next day and got his three kids ready. Once they were set, he piled them into the car and started to drive.

"What are the Dursleys like?" Albus asked excitedly.

Harry hesitated for a moment. He didn't know exactly what to say. James, Albus and Lily had never met the Dursleys for a reason. He chose his answer carefully.

"Well, your Great Aunt, Dudley and his daughter Samantha are nice, but your Great Uncle might be a little afraid of magic. So you three should be on your best behavior and try not to scare him."

He looked through the rear view mirror and saw a grin on James' face.

"James, that means no pranks, do you hear me?

Harry gave his son a stern look and James grinned back mischievously. Harry continued to frown, and his son eventually sighed in resignation, pulling out a decoy detonator and puking pastel from his pocket. He gave them to his father, who pocketed them at once.

Ginny looked at her son sternly.

"James Potter, I know that you got a new shipment of pink umbrellas from your Uncle George and you are to hand them over now!"

"But Mum," James whined, defeated, "it's the ultimate prank!"

Ginny looked sternly at her son and James handed over the pink umbrellas. Soon they pulled up to Number Four, Privet Drive, where Dudley, Amelia and their daughter were waiting outside.

Dudley walked up to the car.

"I thought it would be best if you didn't come in. Dad is not in the best of moods."

Harry just nodded.

"Quite understandable. Why don't you three follow us in your car?"

"I wish Grandma could come with us!" Samantha mumbled.

Amelia looked down at her daughter sadly and knelt beside her.

"Dear, grandma has to take care of some business, but she promised next time she would come with us. We both know if she promises something she keeps up with it!" This made Samantha perk up.

Everyone got into their respective cars and drove. Once in London Harry, Ginny and their three children came out of the car and met up with the Dursleys. Harry then decided to introduce Dudley, Amelia and Samantha to his three children.

"Samantha, James will be starting his third year at Hogwarts and Albus will be in your year, but Lily still has two more years left."

Samantha nodded. Dudley spoke up.

"Um, Harry, are we at the right place?"

James sniggered, but stopped as soon as he saw his mother's stern face.

Harry just smiled.

"Dudley, just follow me."

Looking confused, Dudley followed. When they stopped, he frowned slightly.

"I still don't see..." But before he could continue, his daughter let out a delighted scream.

"Daddy, don't you see it?"

Dudley just shook his head. Samantha pulled his father closer to the shop until he could finally see it. Dudley looked dumbfounded.

"I must have passed this place a million times and never noticed it."

Harry let out a chuckle.

"Well, we have to keep ourselves hidden. Now let's go."

As Harry made his way inside, he was swarmed by people wanting to take his autograph or picture. Dudley looked shocked and whispered to Ginny.

"Why is everyone trying to talk to Harry?"

"Well," Ginny whispered back dramatically, "Harry did defeat the most evil wizard that ever lived."

She dragged Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled at his wife.

"Thank you," he muttered, turning to Dudley.

"Dudley, just in case I'm not with you next time, you might want to ask someone to tap on these bricks because Samantha can't use magic outside of school."

Samantha looked confused.

"Uncle Harry, why can't I use magic outside of school?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, because you are underage, but once you turn seventeen you will be allowed to."

Samantha just nodded and Harry tapped the brick wall to open the doorway.

"Welcome," he said dramatically, "to Diagon Alley!"

Samantha's mouth fell open as she took in the magical scenery. Harry set off, leading the way down the street.

"Well, first we need to head to Gringotts."

Both Dudley and Samantha looked confused. "Gringotts is the wizarding bank and it is ran by goblins." Harry said the last part as casually as possible although Dudley still began to look like he might vomit.

"Goblins?" he asked weakly.

Harry nodded.

"We need to exchange the money."

Unable to contain her excitement, Samantha tugged on her uncle's sleeve.

"What are the different types of money?"

Harry looked down.

"Well," he said, "we have sickles, knuts and galleons. There are seventeen sickles in a galleon, and twenty-nine knuts in a sickle, meaning there are four-hundred-and-ninety-three knuts to a galleon."

As they rounded the corner, James spoke, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Hey Dad, can you show us where the giant hole is where you helped the dragon escape?"

Harry groaned. Clearly Ron had gone ahead and told his children of how he, Ron and Hermione had broken into Gringotts and escaped on the back of a gigantic dragon. What had Ron been thinking? Now Dudley was looking at Harry as though he had never met before and Samantha was regarding him as if he was a dangerous rebel.

"No," he said, looking pointedly at James as if to tell him to shut up. "The chandelier's gone though, so it might be a bit dim when we go in there. They've only got candles now."

As they made their way to the giant bank, Harry wished he'd made Dudley a Confidence Draught before they'd started the day, as his cousin had become quite dazed. And this was before he was going to meet the goblins in person. At least he wouldn't need to visit a vault; Harry honestly wasn't sure Dudley would survive the journey on the cart.

Nevertheless, Harry knew there was a first time for everything in the wizarding world, and therefore coaxed Dudley and Samantha up the steps to Gringotts. Both of them seemed to be quite nervous at meeting a goblin for the first time. As this was not the first time his own kids had come to Gringotts, the three of them were looking around with an expression of excitement on their faces. James in particular loved exploring inside Gringotts, and seemed intent on finding the long scratches on the walls the dragon had made all those years ago. He hadn't found them yet, and his father knew why. Harry chuckled. His Uncle Ron loved to embellish that particular story a little bit.

The interior of Gringotts was just as beautiful and intimidating as it had always been, with goblins walking around the giant high-ceilinged room and cobwebs dangling from rafters. The hole in the ceiling had thankfully been repaired, and the chandelier was indeed gone. To the average wizard, nothing else seemed to be different. But Harry had known well enough that the tiles in the entryway had been repaired and painted over, so the colors were just the slightest shade darker then they had been before. Harry watched from the corner of his eyes and gave a small smile as he saw Samantha looking around in surprise.

Harry guided the group to the nearest goblin, and said, "My cousin would like to exchange muggle money, please."

The goblin looked up from his paper work so fast that the hair protruding from his ears seemed to quiver. He looked Harry in the face with interest, his large bulbous eyes sliding to the lightning-shaped scar. He didn't say anything, but gave Harry a discreet nod and turned to Dudley.

The goblin regarded him with a respectful raise of his eyebrows. "First time to Diagon Alley?" he asked.

Dudley could only nod, but Samantha, who was jumping up and down, stared up at the goblin and said, "Yes sir!"

The goblin looked down at Samantha with interest as he reached for a quill. "Hogwarts, then."

Samantha just nodded as Amelia handed a few crisp bills to the goblin. The goblin didn't say anything else, and began to count out galleons, sickles and knuts methodically. He only paused about halfway to reprimand James and Albus, who were both inspecting a large golden scale at the other end of the room.

"Get your hands off of that," he barked "it's a priceless antique." Both of the boys' hands sprang away from the scale at once.

After they were done, Harry ushered his kids, Dudley, Amelia, and Samantha outside. As they neared the bottom of the steps, both Samantha and Dudley examined the new coins with interest. Amelia, having seen the coins before, gave a small smile. Dudley, however, spent a good long time examining them.

"So these here are Galileos?"

James let out a snigger and Ginny eyed her older son, giving him a warning look.

"No," she said kindly, "those are sickles, but these right here are Galleons."

Dudley nodded.

Harry took this moment to survey the rest of the street, deciding which shops they should go into next. He then spotted Flourish and Blotts.

"Let's go in here first," he said, and led Dudley, along with everyone else across the cobblestones. Once inside, the group made their way into the cluttered bookstore. Books of all shapes and sizes were stacked in misshapen heaps on the floor, magazines were tucked behind the umbrella stand, and a few encyclopaedias of wizarding accomplishments floated merrily near the ceiling.

Albus grabbed Samantha's hand at once and led her among the towering shelves and sunbeams to the children's section, where several graphic novels entitled The Undercover Wizard were propped against a display stand - Samantha blinked several times before she was sure that illustrations were moving. Books like "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" were lined against the black wooden bookshelves.

"We'll let them find our school books," Albus said to her now. "Dad knows what to get."

"Okay," Samantha replied brightly, still scanning the shelves with amazement. She was still dazed by the fact that there was another world that lay hidden among the streets of London. She almost felt pity for muggles who would never see how much lay on the other side of that enchanted brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"What's your favorite book to read?" she asked Albus, and he immediately pulled a thick wrinkled leather book from the bottom shelf. It was a book about Quidditch. Samantha wondered if that was a disease. She must have said it out loud, for James had started to laugh richly.

"Muggleborns," he scoffed.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Samantha, Quidditch is a sport and it is played up in the air on broomsticks. There are even teams in Hogwarts. I can teach you the basics if you want before school starts, Mum actually played professionally for a while, and Dad was the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in almost a century. I'm sure both of them would love to help you learn."

Samantha initially recoiled at the idea of herself whizzing around on a broomstick, soaring high in the air. Her stomach even scrunched up at the mere through of her feet leaving the ground. It wasn't a normal thought for her, but that was before she was introduced to magic, she reminded herself, and she might as well give it a try.

She and Albus spent a good long while racing between the shelves, investigating books that had strange titles and shiny leather covers. Soon they approached the potions section where Amelia heard a man's voice on the other side of the bookshelf. It was reedy and disdainful, with a lazy drawl.

"Scorpius, at least try to meet some other children outside your group while I get your books. You can't be the only one shopping for Hogwarts today."

There was a silence for a while, then a boy's voice said, "But grandfather said that..."

But before the boy could finish, the lazy drawl was heard again.

"Now, Scorpius, your grandfather isn't around and his time will be taken up in Knockturn Alley. It would be best to make new friends while you can."

Samantha waited a moment until she was sure the conversation had ended before pushing two copies of Eye of Newt apart. All of a sudden, a boy stopped by her.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," he said in a quiet voice. His black eyes were narrowed and he clasped his hands behind his back. He was wearing emerald robes with an inky black crest over his heart, and his white hair was combed to the side, clinging close to his forehead. Samantha had seen his expression before on the faces of the rich children that had gone to school with her: bored and expectant.

"Er...I'm sorry, I just-"

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Scorpius asked in curiosity. He was looking with wide eyes at the locket around her neck. In her discomfort, she had opened it, and the picture inside was now visible. It was one of her parents together, holding her when she was a baby.

"It's a locket," she said "Haven't you seen one before?"

"Of course I have," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I meant what's inside. Is that a picture? How come it isn't moving?" He moved closer to get a better look.

"You mean you've never seen a still photograph before?"

"No. All of ours move. Even the paintings," he said. "So are you a Muggleborn, then?"

Samantha confirmed this proudly, but Scorpius looked uncomfortable. He glanced around the store, like he was searching for someone.

"Don't let my grandfather hear that."

As if on cue, a stern voice cut in:

"What did you say, Scorpius?"

There was a set of louder footsteps, and suddenly a tall man with white blond hair and a pointed chin was examining the two children over his grandson's shoulders. Scorpius trembled in front of the older man.

"Father told me you were in Knockturn Alley!"

Lucius stared coldly at his grandson.

"I finished my work early."

After a moment he asked "Who do we have here?"

Something in the way that he said it made Samantha feel like it was more of a demand than a question. Stuttered slightly as she answered

"Er... My name's Samantha Dursley, and this is…"

She trailed off, uncertainly. Anger was blazing in the older man's eyes as he glared down at the lad beside him.

"Scorpius," he spat, and his voice was just as furious as his expression, 'How many times do I have to say it? You will not associate yourself with mudblood filth!'

Scoripus' gaze dropped to the ground.

"Yes grandfather," he muttered, allowing himself to be dragged away. Just before he disappeared behind the shelves, the stole a glance back over his shoulder at Samantha, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Help me," he mouthed, before vanishing from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok so my beta reader has asked I make a few things clear in the chapter. First I have read about wand lore but I have purposely broke some of the rules. I have done this because I think that the original ollivander in the book and his grandson would have differing opinions. I mean it is very common for scientist to have differing opinions so why not the same with wizards/witches.**

 **GaleAeras: I am evil I am not gonna tell you any thing about my plot and as I promised I emailed you a part of chapter 3.**

 **Dragons123d: glad you like the updated version, and as long as I get some kind of feed back I will continue. And you really should thank my beta reader**

 **Knockturnseller: yup I am pretty excited about this story! Its gonna be a long fun ride. If you make an account and review I can send a preview of the next chapter, but if you don't have an account there is no way for me to send you a preview. Review either way it is much appreciated.**

 **Now as I promised in my last chapter the first five to review my story will get a preview of the next chapter. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 3 wand shopping

Samantha just stood there as the older blonde man, who apparently was the grandfather of the boy, dragged the child away.

The man had clearly called her a mudblood and she turned around to ask Albus what it meant, but before she could say anything Albus whispered in a very hushed tone "Samantha that is not a nice word to use!"

Samantha's eyes showed confusion and asked "Is it a curse word?" Albus just nodded.

Samantha then asked "Well, what does it mean?"

At this, Albus looked very uncomfortable and was about to tell her when Harry came up and said "Children, let's get going, we need to go get your wands." As Harry looked at the kids he could tell something was wrong and asked "What's going on over here?"

Samantha spoke "someone called me a mudblood and according to Albus it isn't a great word to use. Uncle Harry, what does the word mean?"

Harry looked down at Samantha and bent down whispering "Who called you that?"

Samantha looked at Harry and said "Well, honestly speaking, I don't know who it was, but the boy had blond hair." Before Harry could say anything Samantha added "But he didn't say the bad word. We were getting along just fine. It was the older person with blond hair and I think it was his grandfather."

Harry just nodded and whispered "Most likely it was Lucius Malfoy." Harry was about to lead the children out of the bookstore but a man walked up. Samantha looked curiously at the man and noticed that he also had blond hair.

The men spoke and said "Harry, I overheard what happened and I would like to apologize. It was totally out of line what my father said."

Harry put his hand on the man's shoulder and sighed "Draco, what happened was uncalled for but you have nothing to be sorry about you have not said anything wrong."

Draco just gave a nod and Harry guided the two children towards the door to leave, but before exiting he turned his head and said "Draco, I have said it before and I will say it again. If anyone is putting you, your child or your wife in…."

But before he could finish his sentence, a cold drawling voice came from behind him and Harry saw Draco's body freeze up "Mr. Potter, I can assure you that my family is perfectly safe and doesn't need your protection."

Harry's body went stiff as he looked at the older Malfoy and took a glance at the youngest Malfoy before saying "Mr. Malfoy, I am perfectly sure that Draco is more than capable of protecting his family, but….."

Before Harry could continue the older Malfoy gave a cold stare directly at Harry and gripped his wand tightly as he hissed "Are you threatening me Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked sternly at the older man and said " I am informing you that there are certain laws one must abide by, and as the head Auror it is my duty to enforce the law."

Before anything else could be said Ginny, Dudley and Amelia walked in. Ginny looked between Harry and Lucius and put a warm hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I hope everything is alright over here."

Before Harry could reply, Lucius snapped and said "Draco and Scorpius come on, I am running late for a meeting."

Draco walked quickly along but Scorpius looked pleadingly at Harry and whispered "help", but before Harry could say anything, Lucius grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder and dragged him out.

Dudley looked stunned "What was all that about?"

Harry was about to say something but Amelia spoke up "Dudley, there are certain families in the wizarding world that believe things should be run a certain way. Unfortunately, they aren't always best for society, and in fact can be very damaging to society as a whole." Amelia stopped to see if Dudley was understanding all this and when Dudley nodded Amelia continued " For example Voldemort." Dudley looked horrified and whispered "I thought he was dead."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully and said "Yes, he is dead, but unfortunately some of his ideals live on through his followers."

At this Dudley asked confusingly "Why aren't his followers in jail?"

Harry just nodded and said "Yes, most of them are in jail, but some of them are not. Some of them were trapped in a bad situation because of family and a perfect example is Draco Malfoy. He is the son of the person who I was talking to. Even though they were Death Eaters they were forced to be and forced to do despicable things and were pardon." Harry stopped to see if Dudley understood this. He continued but a little darkly this time "But then there are some who switched at the last minute because they saw their side was losing and because they switched they were let off with a light penalty. Unfortunately, there ideals didn't switch and since we have no proof we can't prosecute them."

At this Dudley looked confused "But Harry that little boy just asked for our help!"

Harry looked sadly at his cousin and said "Yes, he did whisper that and he has done it before. We have tried to investigate it several times, but every investigation leads to a dead end. When we question the other family members privately they will say everything is okay. Even the little boy denies everything, and our hands are tied every single time."

Ginny shook her head and with a sad voice said "I acknowledge that this is a terrible situation, but there is nothing that we can do about it. Enough of this depressing story, it is time to get the kids wands!" Ginny looked at Harry and grabbed all the supplies and said "Harry, why don't you go ahead while I take this back home?"

Harry gave his wife a kiss. As soon as she had everything, she turned on the spot and was gone.

Both Dudley and Samantha jumped back, but it was Dudley that spoke, "What the hell, where did she go?"

Harry quietly ushered everyone out and made their way to Ollivander's as Harry spoke, "She took the packages home, she will be right back."

As they walked towards the wand shop Harry's mind took a trip down memory lane and when he first acquired his wand. He chuckled at the memory. As they got closer to the shop Harry remembered that there was rumors that Ollivander had retired, and that his grandson had taken over the business.

As they entered the shop, Harry called out to the shop owner, soon there was a man standing at the counter, "Who do we have here?"

Harry put a hand on Albus's shoulder "Ollivander, this is my youngest son, Albus. This young lady is Samantha Dursley." Harry paused and then dramatically said "They both need wands today."

The man walked around the counter with a tape measure, he pointed towards Albus, "You….you first, over here, if you would."

He began measuring Albus's arms, his chest and even across his shoulders. Samantha curiously watched the events unfolding before her. The man went back behind the counter and pulled out several boxes, "My grandfather could tell you every single wand he ever sold, I can't, but I what I can do is pick the wand that will choose it's master within three attempts." Ollivander smirked at Harry.

At this Harry let out a chuckle, remembering again the first time he came for wand shopping and how difficult it was to find the wand for him and the power he felt when he found his match.

Ollivander quickly sorted the boxes he pulled out "Albus, he will have Griffin Hair, I know that…but the wood he will need….that is a bit harder to determine. You see my grandfather Garrick Ollivander had very strong opinions about what cores were acceptable and what were not, but that is not the case with me. You see I have done extensive research and came to a different conclusion then my grandfather. I have also found my wands are a little bit more powerful because of the research."

He looked over several of the wands and then looked curiously at Albus. After a while he took out the first wand, "This is willow ten and a half inches."

He handed it to Albus and as soon as Albus touched it the boxes behind Mr. Ollivander caught on fire. Mr. Ollivander took it away "Nope, not that one"

He took out a second wand, "This one is oak, eleven and a quarter inch and the hair of a female Griffin."

Albus took it and gave it a swish, fireworks erupted out of the end.

Harry gave a light pat on Albus's shoulder while Mr. Ollivander cried "Oh bravo!"

With the little excitement over Ollivander moved towards Samantha, "Ok let's get you set up."

After being measured the same way she had seen Mr. Ollivander do Albus, Samantha studied the man's face and it seemed that it became quiet dark but the darkness faded very quickly. He then said "It looks like this girl will be very tricky.." Samantha looked up curiously "Why do you say that sir?"

Ollivander chuckled "As I have told you, I am able to choose a wizard's wand within three tries and that is only done with studying the witch or wizard. Your measurements are very unique, but I am determined to find the right one, and that too on three tries."

This sentence feels sort of clunky? It's so mysterious and significant that you're going to want it to flow really nicely. Consider something like:

Ollivander shuffled mysteriously through his supplies, eventually emerging with three wands clutched tightly between his long fingers.

"Recent acquisitions of mine," he explained in an oddly hushed voice. "Each of them is entirely unique, and all are incredibly rare. You wouldn't believe the lengths I had to go to find them."

"This one, my fair lady, is made of yew. It is very rare and the ideal matches are very unusual. It can retain particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of dueling and all curses."

Samantha face went pale as she heard this but Ollivander chuckled. "But don't worry. Not all wizards or witches who yield this wand are attracted to the dark arts. They can equally prove a fierce protector of others. I can tell you for a fact that this wand will never choose either a mediocre or a timid owner. The core is made of Pheonix feather, which has healing properties and it is 13 inches long. So now go ahead and try it out."

Samantha took the wand in her hand and gave it a flick, but all of the boxes fell over. She heard Albus giggle behind her. Ollivander looked more curiously at the girl and said "Well this isn't the one." He looked at the two wands and said "Well, try this one. This wand is made of Cherry wood, It is a very rare wand wood and it is said to create strange powers. It is paired with the Heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. It is a very deadly combination."

Ollivander gave Samantha the wand "Before you flick the wand, I suggest everyone gets away from the counter."

Harry nodded as everyone stepped away. Ollivander nodded at Samantha and she gave it a flick. All of a sudden, the books behind the counter caught on fire. Ollivander quickly doused the fire with his wand and his face went pale. The people in the store noticed this and Harry spoke "Mr. Ollivander, is everything okay?"

Ollivander looked at Harry and said "Yes everything is fine. It's just that as I have said I can choose a wand for a witch or wizard in three tries. This next wand I am certain is destined for young Samantha. From what my grandfather told me about you, Mr. Potter, you should already rather familiar with it."

Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander curiously as he pulled the wand out of the box and Harry's face went dark as he saw the wand in Ollivander's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: First I would like to apologize to those who reviewed my story. I know I promised that I would send a preview of the next chapter. But I didn't! My excuse is I had finals and that was a priority. In fact this could have been posted 4 days earlier but I didn't post it because of finals. Now to make up for that fact I give you a decent sized chapter. Second this is for the readers that have read the original story. When going through this you might realize this is a combination of two chapters. I came around in doing it this was solely because chapter 4 and 5 were respectively short. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Luiz4200: I believe you read the original draft and the original draft didn't have a phoenix feather. Please read this chapter extremely closely as it is the most important.**

 **Random24-7Hehe I love cliffhangers and most of my stories end with cliffhangers**

 **Dragons123d: Didn't you know I cast a spell on you so you couldn't reveal my secrets. I know I am evil lol**

 **Chapter**

Harry looked murderously at the wand as Ginny Potter entered the wand shop. She could sense the tension in the air and asked "Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry momentarily looked at his wife, contemplating on what to say but said, "Dear, I will explain everything later, but right now can you take our kids somewhere else? Ollivander and I have some things to discuss about Samantha wand."

Ginny curiously looked at her husband but saw the seriousness in his face. So she turned to her children "Albus, James, Lily, come on, lets give Samantha some privacy."

Both the boys groaned and said "But mum, Ollivander claims he can choose a wand in three tries and we wanted to see it."

Ginny looked sternly at the two boys smiling mischievously "If you two want to go to Uncle George's shop you will come this instant." Albus and James couldn't believe their luck. Usually their mum didn't like the joke supplies and got absolutely furious when George would sneak them into there house, but now their mum was voluntarily letting them go into the joke shop. The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes and ran out of the store. Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry and cocked her eyebrow "I am going to regret this and you, mister, are going to make it up."

Harry let out a chuckle as Ginny walked out side. Outside of the wand shop, the Malfoy family were just about to apparate when they saw Mrs. Potter and her three children leave the wand shop.

Lucius whispered "How interesting that Mr. Potter decides not to accompany his children and instead is more interested in the mudblood." Lucius looked at his son and said "Draco, take Scorpius back to the Manor. He is not to leave his room."

Draco looked down at his son as he saw tears going down his eyes, and turned to his father "Father I don't believe this warrants a punishment. He simply didn't-"

Lucius whispered in a malicious voice "Do as you are told unless you want Scorpius and Astoria's punishment to be more severe than it already it is." Draco looked defeated and took his son away. As they disappeared into thin air, Lucius went towards the wand shop and tried to listen in.

Harry looked curiously at Ollivander as he tried to speak but held up his hand and cast the muffliato charm. Once up he turned to Ollivander "Now, would you care to explain to me how you got that wand in your possession because I put it in Dumbledore's Tomb after the final battle of Hogwarts."

Dudley looked at Harry in confusion but didn't interrupt. Ollivander looked directly at Harry "I hope you are not trying to accuse me of defiling Dumbledore's grave like that."

Harry in a low and serious voice said "Then explain to me how that wand came into your possession!"

Ollivander started to pale up before regaining his composure as he finally spoke "Harry, my grandfather retired around three years ago, and before retiring, he made a wand similar to the elder wand."

Harry looked confused "The elder wand was made by death himself."

Ollivander let out a chuckle "Mr. Potter, an intelligent man like you possibly cannot believe that story. The story of death making an invisibility cloak, an undefeatable wand, and the resurrection stone is ludicrous. As you know the wand itself is made of Elder Wood. This is a very rare wood material and very tricky to master. If a wand chose a master, he or she is a very talented and superior witch. Now it also has a thestral tail-hair and it was also used in the original elder wand." It looked like Harry was about to interrupt but Ollivander stopped him "Mr. Potter, please let me finish and I would advise you to strengthen your spell. It looks like someone is trying to break the spell you cast." Harry sighed and recast the spell and let Ollivander continue.

"Now I know you are thinking of the old superstition, "the elder wand, never prospers," and that its basis in the fear of the wand, but in fact the superstition is entirely baseless. The truth of the fact is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in this specific wand, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs it may be taken as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. My grandfather confirmed this when he did his long study in wand material.".

Harry still had his doubts but Ollivander spoke "Mr. Potter, I understand your concern, but if she is destined for the elder wand, no other wand will chose her. I can personally guarantee you that." Harry looked defeated; not able to come up with any more arguments, he gave Samantha a nod.

At this, Samantha curiously took the wand and waved it. All of a sudden, hundreds of sparks erupted from her wand and Samantha looked up excited and said "Uncle Harry, I have been marked for a special destiny!"

Harry looked at her with concern and Dudley spoke "Harry, will she be safe with this wand? You said the wand never prospers."

Harry bent down and said "Samantha, dear, please don't tell anyone about your wand being special. If it got out that you had such a wand..." Samantha looked at Harry and nodded in understanding the severity of the situation.

Outside of the store, Lucius Malfoy looked furious. He was desperately trying to listen in. Unfortunately, meddlesome Potter had stopped him from eavesdropping. He saw Harry coming through the door and he hid in a dark corner as Harry, the mudblood and the muggles left the shop. He eyed the little girl, trying desperately to remember her name. Nothing came. Frustrated, he was about to turn away when all of a sudden he noticed the wand that the girl was twirling carelessly through her fingers. He had seen a similar wand before, but couldn't remember where he saw it. He could always torture it out of the person who sold the wand, but it was too dangerous. The idiot Potter was keeping tabs on him and he couldn't risk coming out of the radar just yet. Lucius finally pointed his wand to his head and extracted the memory from his mind. He then took out the Malfoy family pensive and stored the memory in there. He would have to carefully look through this memory to figure out what was going on, but now he had to deal with his family.

-Page break-

Malfoy Manor looked as pristine as ever, its pitch-black, wrought iron gates standing elegantly in front of them. The hedges that lined the gravel driveway were as lush and green as they normally were, and Scorpius even spotted some of the albino peacocks that frequented their residence. The house itself still bore its aura of regality, the mere sight of it a sign of the noble family that had lived insides its walls for decades.

As Scorpius made his way towards the gates, Draco put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Astoria opened the gates.

Draco looked at his wife, Astoria, lovingly as he greeted her. She looked at Draco and whispered "Lucius is waiting impatiently for you two."

Draco sighed.

"I know," he said in an undertone, "I'd hoped to get Scorpius some ice cream before making him face his grandfather."

Astoria nodded in understanding and started to walk back to the manor.

Draco looked down at Scorpius.

"Let's go in, son," he said quietly, restring his hand on the child's back. Scorpius nodded glumly, and the three Malfoys made their way to the front door.

As soon as Scorpius crossed the threshold into the Malfoy Manor, he felt as if a million eyes had suddenly trained in on him, watching his every move. His muscles tensed, his shoulders stiffening. He sensed a similar reaction from his father as he walked in behind him and shut the door with a soft thud.

Astoria called from the study next to the entrance "Scorpius dear, we'll have dinner in about half an hour, and you can go to your room and wash up."

Scorpius felt that his mum was trying to delay the inevitable but seeing as Scorpius wanted to avoid his grandfather for as long as possible he replied "yes mum," and marched up the stairs.

His room was much the same as he had left it.

Flopping down on the mattress, Scorpius let exhaustion overcome him. Most students dreaded to be away from home and their loved ones. Scorpius, on the other hand, was extremely...happy. The thought of being away from his grandfather filled him with joy.

Glancing around the room, he realized the various portraits of Malfoys and other prestigious wizards were all watching him. Following him, even spying on him and reporting his every move to Lucius Malfoy.

Thankfully, Lucius didn't live with them. He and Narcissa had moved to a smaller mansion. Scorpius knew his Grandfather never approved of his mother but Narcissa made an effort to get to know her, and eventually considered her as her own daughter.

"Scorpius!" Came a shout from downstairs, shaking him from his thoughts. His mother.

Surprised that half an hour had already passed, Scorpius raced to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before bolting down the stairs and around the corner to the dining room.

His parents were seated at the far end of the long table that was made of dark mahogany. Scorpius slowed upon entering the room and walked calmly towards them. He watched his parents talk to one another, their heads bowed closely together. Despite Scorpius's grandfather problem, his parents definitely loved each other. A smile crept up his face as he slid into one of the tall, regal looking chairs.

"Moppy!" Astoria called into the next room, beckoning for their elf to bring them food. The old looking elf emerged, bearing a tray of roasted duck. Scorpius's mouth watered at the sight, hungrily eyeing their food as Moppy set it down between the three of them .

"Thank you, Moppy" Draco said, nodding at the elf. The elf gave a slight bow, dipping her head respectively.

Astoria then asked "So Scorpius, tell me about your trip to Diagon Alley."

Scorpius's eyes brightened up and he started to tell him mother about his trip and finally he came to the part about the muggle witch born but stopped, because right then Lucius Malfoy strode in with Narcissa right behind him.

"Scorpius" Lucius said, his voice sickeningly sweet, "How good to see you're enjoying a fine mea!" One look into his icy gaze, and Scorpius felt the terror take up residence in his stomach.

"Grandfather and Grandmother" Scorpius acknowledged, bowing his head in respect of the powerful wizard before him

"I hope you enjoyed your time in Diagon Alley." Scorpius wished with all his might that Lucius would stop using such grating tone. He could feel the rage, the vehemence behind the voice. He could see it in those grey eyes that bored into the very depth of this soul.

"I-I did," Scorpius replied, not knowing what else to say. He immediately regretted it, mentally scolding himself for being so bloody stupid.

Lucius's eyes widened at the confession, the grabbed him by the collar and practically dragged him into the study off of the entrance hallway. Scorpius whimpered slightly as Lucius slammed his much smaller frame against the back wall of the dark room and pulled out his wand with his free hand. He heard voices from the entrance hall as his parents and grandmother frantically tried to rush towards Scorpius.

"You're the most pathetic excuse for a Malfoy I have ever seen." Lucius hissed, his face contorted into an enraged scowl. "Even more so than your father and believe me, he was pathetic."

"Father?" Scorpius peered under Lucius's raised arm and saw his parents and grandmother standing in the doorway, horror painted across their faces.

"You've raised quite a boy, Draco." Lucius sneered, releasing Scorpius's collar but still keeping him pinned against the wall. "You must be so proud, knowing you've raised the boy who will bring nothing but shame and ruin on this family." Lucius said the words so viciously Scorpius almost felt as if they were knives tearing into his flesh.

"Please, just…" Draco swallowed. The fear on his face grew with second. "Just let him be."

"Leave him be?" Lucius repeated, chuckling lightly, though no humor resounded in it, "If I let him be, he will disgrace us, Draco. Is that what you want?" Draco opened his mouth but he couldn't find the right words. "Is that what you want?" shouted Lucius, his eyes wide in rage.

Scorpius at that point realized that this was no angry man or just a man with a grudge. This was the ravings of a man hell-bent on saving his family, no matter what that entitled.

This was a mad man. A lunatic. A man so obsessed it had driven him over the edge. Scorpius felt a wave of terror wash over him. Hazily, he wondered how much harm his grandfather was willing to do. Then again, did he really want to find out the answer to that question

:

Narcissa tried to speak up "Lucius, please calm down. He is only a boy," but one stare from her husband she became quite. But it was Scorpius mother who spoke up "Lucius, leave Scorpius out of this." Scorpius couldn't help but feel impressed at his mother's courage. No one stood up to Lucius.

"Do not speak to me as if you were part of this family, you witless woman." Lucius snarled, his eyes wide in fury.

"I am your daughter-in-law, Lucius. I am part of this family, whether you approve of it or-"

Astoria never finished, Lucius flicked his wand effortlessly in a wave like motion, muttering "Crucio!" under his breath. Scorpius watched in horror as his mother screamed in pain.

"You bastard!" Draco roared, drawing his wand and leaping forward.

"Do you wish the same punishment as your medaling wife?" Lucius responded nonchalantly. Draco continued to walk toward his father.

"Or perhaps your pathetic son would enjoy it." Draco skidded to a holt as Lucius turned his wand towards Scorpius. Scorpius gulped nervously, sweat rolling down his forehead as the tip of Lucius's wand pointed straight at his chest.

Fear and terror once again etched themselves onto Draco's face as he stared in between his father and son. After a moment's deliberation, he lowered his wand. Lucius followed suite.

"Wise choice," he smirked. "Now I suggest you go look after your wife." Lucius swirled around so he was once again facing Scorpius. "As for you…if you ever do anything to dishonor this family, you will receive a punishment so horrific, you will wish you never had been born. Do you understand?"

The words were spoken quietly, yet with a deadly force behind them. Scorpius stared up into the iron grey eyes of his grandfather and knew he was serious. His heart pounded in his chest as terror overcame him.

"I-I understand." Stammered Scorpius.

Lucius nodded and the said "Good!"

Lucius asked "What was that disgusting girl's name you were talking to in the bookstore?"

Scorpius looked at his grandfather and said "I don't know."

Lucius frowned "well no matter. At Hogwarts keep an eye on her, and report anything suspicious."

Scorpius said "Yes, Grandfather."

Lucius smirked.

"There's a good boy."

For a moment, Scorpius thought that his grandfather was going to back away, but the smirk remained fixed on Lucius' face.

"Now. Let this remind you that there are consequences to fraternizing with mudbloods."

He raised his wand high into the air:

"CRUCIO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I am so sorry for the delay. It's just that I really struggled with this chapter. My beta reader got this to me last weekend (a big shout out to my beta reader scribe of the fanciful) and she assured me my ending was fine but I kept messing with different possibilities. Well I just don't know I was not to happy about it all.**

 **Valiryo: thanks for pointing out the plothole in chapter one. Dudley got the letter to harry through his wife. Amelia is a squib and as a squib she would know where to find owl post.**

 **Luiz4200: that is understandable….oh come on I am not that evil to make that happen or am I?**

 **Guest: I am sorry you feel that way but trust me Samantha will not be Mary Sue kind of character.**

 **If you like this story please favorite, put it in your alert and REVIEW. A review is all the thanks I get for writing and the only payment I can accept since I am not JK Rowlings.**

Life had become extremely tense and stressful for Vernon Dursley. While he loved his granddaughter he couldn't seem to accept the fact that she was a witch and especially not after he saw her with those abnormal school supplies. Vernon as usual had tried to convince his family that sending his granddaughter to that freakish school was not a very good idea, but as usual it was no use.

Soon it was the end of August and Samantha was excited that she would finally be going to see Hogwarts and in fact she had read everything up on the magical world. She was almost done with all of her school books but of course she couldn't do the spells. Unfortunately, Uncle Harry had warned her that she couldn't use magic outside of school to her disappointment.

Samantha was sitting on her bed reading her potions book when she heard the doorbell ring and she quickly jumped up and ran downstairs. Samantha had made it downstairs just in time to see her grandmother walked into the house. She quickly ran over to hug her and looked around noticing that someone wasn't with her, "Grandma, why didn't grandpa come with you?"

Petunia looked down her granddaughter with a sad smile "Dear grandfather is not feeling too well."

At this, Samantha's eyes widened and her eyebrows drooped as her voice cracked a little on the verge of crying, "Grandma don't lie, because I know that Grandpa is not happy about me being a witch."

As Samantha said this tears slipped out of her eyes "Grandma am I freak? Is that why Grandpa doesn't love me?"

Amelia put a comforting hand on her daughter because she knew exactly how it felt to be rejected by her family.

Petunia Dursley bent down hugging her granddaughter "Dear you are not a freak and your grandpa is just stubborn. He can't see how special you are."

Samantha nodded, "Grandma tomorrow is September 1st will you come to drop me off at the train station."

Petunia looked down at her granddaughter in pure amusement "Yes dear that is why I stopped by."

Dudley soon came in saying "Samantha time to go to bed because you need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Samantha gave her grandmother another a hug and ran upstairs for bed.

The morning of September was crisp and golden as an apple as Dudley drove his family to King's Cross Station as it was instructed in the Hogwarts letter. After he parked the car and got Samantha's trunk out the family of four slowly made their way into the station. As they got closer to the platform they saw two large cages rattling on top of a couple laden of trolley's. Dudley let out a small smile as he made his way towards his cousin's family. As he got closer he could see young Lily trailing behind her father tearfully.

"It won't be long and you'll be going too," Harry said.

"Two years," sniffled Lily. "I want to go now!"

As Dudley and his family joined Harry's he noticed the commuters stared curiously at the owls on the trolleys and the other one in Harry Potter's arm. Soon the Dursleys and the Potters were in between platform 9 and 10 as they heard Albus voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother, "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"

But James caught his mother's eyes and fell silent.

As Harry was explaining to Dudley and Amelia how to get onto the platform Dudley couldn't help but eye it suspiciously not knowing what to think of it. Harry smiled and said "James can you please demonstrate how to get onto the platform?

James smirked and ran head on into the ticket barrier that stood between platform 9 and 10, and as soon as he hit the wall he disappeared. Dudley and Petunia rubbed their eyes but didn't say anything. Soon enough all of the Dursleys and including the Potters were on the platform.

In front of them stood the scarlet Hogwarts Express and all around them there were indistinct figures that were swarming through the mist.

Albus was looking around anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform and asked "Where are they?"

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

As the two families made their way down the platform Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly about broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello….

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus sounding immensely relied.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right then?" Harry asked Ron "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, Did you?

"No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did confound him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.

"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.

A few meters away Draco Malfoy along with his wife Astoria Greengrass were standing with their son, his hair was receding somewhat. Scorpius looked extremely nervous and Draco sighed then he kneeled down on knees with a concerned look on his face "Scorpius what is the matter?"

Scorpius eyed his father and sighed ,"Father what if I am not placed into Slytherin? Grandfather said if I do anything to dishonor the family-"

Draco let out a deep breath because he knew his son was afraid of his grandfather, but he just couldn't let his father dictate his son's life. Draco looked sternly at his son "Listen Scorpius you are going to Hogwarts and there your Grandfather will not be able to reach you. You can be in any house and make friends with anyone you want to be friends with! Is that understood?"

Scorpius looked uncertain but seeing his father's and mother's caring eyes he nodded and seeing this Draco gave a small smile to his son.

All of a sudden Lucius Malfoy apparated in and looked sternly down at his Grandson "Another Malfoy off to Hogwarts. Now remember what I said, do not dishonor your family name."

Scorpius gulped but just nodded and Lucius continued "At Hogwarts I expect you to be number one in your class, unlike your father over there who was always being defeated by a mudblood."

Scowling, Draco whispered "Father, this is neither the place nor the time."

Lucius gave his son a hard cold stare and whispered in a deathly voice "Do not presume to tell me what to do. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco swallowed but nodded.

Lucius then turned his attention back to Scorpius and continued "Also, remember what I told you about keeping an eye on the mudblood girl you met at Diagon Alley. Anything that you see see that's suspicious you are to report back to me."

Scorpius gulped a little as he listened to his grandfather, but knew that if his grandfather wanted him to keep an eye on a classmate of his it had to be for a good reason. Unfortunately, Scorpius had a bad feeling about this.

When Scorpius didn't answer Lucius said in a stern voice "I will not be ignored boy."

As he said this he pointed his wand at his grandson. Draco quickly whispered "Father we are drawing to much attention."

Scorpius looked at his grandfather "Yes, sir."

Lucius gave a curt nod and Scorpius made his way to the train. Once on the train he started to look for a place to sit and soon came across a compartment where he saw three students. He looked carefully in and saw that inside the compartment were the people he met at Diagon Alley but there was another girl that Scorpius couldn't recognize. Scorpius smiled and thought he should go in and talk with them, but then he remembered what his grandfather said about not dishonoring the Malfoy's name. If he were to even talk to the people in the compartment his grandfather would not be happy, but then he remembered that his grandfather had clearly told him to keep an eye on the girl he met in Diagon Alley.

Scorpius shrugged and walked into the compartment and said "Hi!"

Albus and Samantha both turned around to see who had greeted them. Finally, Samantha said "Hi, can we help you?"

Scorpius looked at the girl who addressed him and for some strange reason he was feeling uncomfortable but he just shrugged it off. His grandfather had given him a task. If he were to succeed in the task he would have to make friends with these people. Scorpius swallowed and said "I just wanted to say I am sorry about the drama that happened in Diagon Alley."

Samantha looked confused "Why are you apologizing? You did absolutely nothing, In fact it's your grandfather who should apologize."

Scorpius looked down at the girl. She apparently had a lots of guts to speak about his grandfather like this, he gulped "Well my grandfather can be rather nasty. May I have a seat?"

Albus and Samantha looked at each other and shrugged "Why not?"

As Scorpius went to take a seat Rose looked furious "Albus I understand why Samantha would invite him, but why are you falling for his trap.?

Scorpius looked at the girl that just spoke up.

Albus looked confused but said "What do you mean?"

Rose sighed "He's a Malfoy, and his father and Grandfather were Death Eaters, and his Great Aunt tortured my mother."

Scorpius sighed he knew from the beginning something like this was going to happen but said "My father was forced to be a Death Eater."

Rose scoffed at this and then Samantha spoke up "If his family did something that doesn't mean he is the same way."

Rose eyed Samantha and said "Listen you aren't from the magical world and don't know how it works. A Death Eater's family will always be a Death Eater's family, and they cannot be trusted."

Albus shook his head "Rose, Scorpius hasn't done anything to deserve such suspicions. In fact, he just apologized for something he didn't even do."

Rose shook her head "If you are going to have him in this compartment I will find another one."

When she didn't get an answer Rose stomped out of the compartment.

Albus sighed and looked at Scorpius "I am extremely sorry about my cousin."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulder and murmured "I am used to it."

Scorpius smiled looking at the girl "I never got your name."

Samantha smiled "Samantha Dursley."

For the rest of the train ride the three of them talked and Scorpius let out a tiny smile because he had made some friends who didn't hold his family past against him. Unfortunately, he didn't know how long it would last, because Lucius would never approve, but would let it slide because he was spying on Samantha Dursley. He just wished he could really be their friends and not because it was an order from his grandfather


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: sorry for the long wait! Sorry it was my nephew's spring break and birthday. Then I am doing my MBA, and things got hectic. But here is another chapter but very sort. Sorry I am hoping to have the next chapter our by next weekend but nothing is guaranteed. Again many thanks to my beta reader!**

 **TylerPrincess Thanks for reviewing and glad you are curious about my story fanfiction. Honestly speaking I don't know how I am doing since so few are reviewing.**

 **So here is the deal to get you to review. If you review you automatically get an early snip bit. Remember I don't actually get paid to write fanfiction and the only payment I receive are reviews. Finally, some parts of this chapter was taken from the Philosopher stone, and I don't own those part of the story. Period!**

The first thing that Samantha heard when she got off the train with Albus and Scorpius was "First Years, over here! First years!" From what her Uncle Harry had told her about Hogwarts, Samantha knew that the man before them had to be Hagrid, the half-giant. Slowly she made her way towards him along with her cousin and her new friend Scorpius following the light of the large lantern the giant was holding.

.

Once the three of them were by Hagrid, he looked down at the blond boy and said "I'm Hagrid, and you must be one of 'em Malfoys." Scorpius bit his lip anxiously, then nodded.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Hagrid waved his hand bashfully.

"We needn't have any of that, my lad. Please call me Hagrid." Not waiting for an answer, Hagrid looked over the group of young wizards and witches gathered around him. His smile grew wider and he pointed, "you must be Harry's younger son and you must be Albus's cousin."

As soon as Hagrid said that, murmur started to spread and the first years started to point at both Samantha and Albus. Both of the kids nodded and Hagrid bellowed and clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention "Alright, listen up!"

Before Hagrid could continue, a boy with thick blonde hair inquired "How are we getting to Hogwarts?"

"That, Lorcan, would be explained to ye, if ye would be quiet." Hagrid answered sounding slightly overwhelmed

"I'm Lysander, not Lorcan." The boy replied. This made Scorpius gasp when he saw an identical boy next to him.

"Yes, I'm Lorcan."The other blonde haired boy added. Hagrid sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Aye, so ye are. My apologies."

Both of the twins grinned widely "Just kidding, you had it right the first time."

Hagrid looked between the boy's with open mouth and then muttered "Great, another set of pranksters."

Samantha then whispered "Who are the two jokesters?"

Albus looked at Samantha and whispered back "They are twins of Luna Lovegood who is a friend of dad's! They also spend a lot of time with Uncle Fred and that's where they get their joker attitude from"

Samantha nodded as Hagrid said "This way, first years," and they made their way towards several boats that were tied to a dock. Hagrid started to sort the first years. Once everyone was inside, Samantha looked around for an engine or a set of oars, but founding any. She asked alnus about it, but he only looked at her in confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

Samantha looked dumbfounded but managed to say "How do the boats move?"

Albus chuckled a little "They're enchanted."

When Samantha heard this she was a little shocked but amazed when the boat started to move on its own. As the boats moved across the lake, a humongous castle came into view, drawing many oh's and aww's from the students.

"It's huge!" Samantha breathed, and beside her Albus chuckled a little.

In the hall stood a beautiful young woman who said "Welcome to Hogwarts first years. My name is Professor Perry and I am the Transfiguration Professor, and the Head of House for Gryffindor." The woman said kindly, but still somewhat stiffly. "Please form a line before heading into the Great Hall." She disappeared into the Great Hall while Hagrid began sorting the line of nervous and excited witches and wizards.

As Hagrid did that about twenty ghost had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room and one of the ghost stopped near the fist years and said

"New students!" said the Fat Friar. "about to be sorted I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

Soon Samantha, Scorpius and Albus found themselves near the center of the line as they filed into the Great Hall. Once, inside gasped at the sight before her.

The ceiling itself was truly a sight to behold. It echoed the sky outside, the occasional star twinkling amongst the darkening navy blue of the night. Furthermore, it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over the four long tables. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where teachers were sitting. In the center of the table there was the largest chair and it was occupied by Professor McGonagall her witch's hat seated proud atop her head. Hagrid led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight, dotted here and there among the students.

The women who addressed them in the hallway stood and silenced the room by simply clearing her throat and she placed the sorting hat on a stool after a moment it sang:

When I was made all that time ago

I was the greatest sorter in all the land

I sorted younglings from near and far

To all the different Hogwarts houses

But, then that day, oh how I wept

When Salazar left the Founders four

Leaving a rip in the bond that once was forged

For years, I sorted, hoping that the others would stay united

But, I fear that wish was tossed in a sea of sorrow

For you see, I barely can contain my joy when I find

One that could unite the houses in their time of need

If you think I have forgotten, oh hear me well,

For if you be of Godric's house, where the brave will go

Or witty Ravenclaw for those whose knowledge will soar

Of the house of Cunning, that Salazar founded

Or the House of Hufflepuff where loyal and hard worker go

Now that I have told you this, I hope that you will see

What house you truly belong to

And with my help, you will be sorted, I guarantee.

As the sorting hat concluded his song, Scorpius was panicking over what was about to happen. Waiting impatiently for his name to be called, he heard Samntha's name being shouted instead

"Dursley, Samantha

He looked over curiously as the girl walked up to the hat. He knew that his job would be much easier if she was placed in Slytherin because most likely that is where he would be going. Unfortunately, he knew that was not possible, because his grandfather had always told him that only the pure were sorted into Slytherin house. His suspicion was correct when the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff." Scorpius shook his head of course nothing was going to come easy for him.

He soon ignored the rest until his name was called out and he made his way up to the stool and sat down. As soon as the hat was on him It said: "hmmm, another Malfoy." The sorting Hat murmured, softly enough that only Scorpius heard. "I definitely see some Slytherin in you." A multitude of emotions swirled through Scorpius mind. First off was relief, because it would please his grandfather if the hat did place him in Slytherin. Yet strangely, the majority of his mind was dominated by disappointment. The longing to be different and free from his grandfather's stamp on him was growing stronger by the second.

"Ah but what do I see here? There is a spark of loyalty towards family and close friends" Scorpius looked dumbfounded, and started to panic if he was placed somewhere else his grandfather would not be happy.. Before Scorpius could say anything the hat screamed "Hufflepuff!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Hello kiddies I am back with a quick update. Your reviews inspired me :D. See when you review I write faster lol. So more reviews!**

 **Sydney: glad you love it**

 **EverythingArt: glad you are fangirling over this fanfic. I love fangirls. Let your hufflepuff fangirls know about my story**

 **DianneBaquiran: yeay Lucius is pretty evil. We will see what his reaction is going to be about this.**

 **Luiz4200: he will be beyond furious….cant wait to really write down his reaction to all of this.**

 **Serenityselena: yup it's a twist and a lovely twist at that. Here is more for you to read!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. That is the only payment I get for doing this. The more reviews I get the faster I post.**

Scorpius felt his heart drop halfway to the floor. Hufflepuff? He was in Hufflepuff.

He shakily stood to his feet and strode to the house table. His house table. Plopping down in the nearest chair, Scorpius clutched the edge of the table to steady himself. He felt a mixture of horror and excitement flowing through his veins. Horror at what his family would think of such a thing, excitement at getting what his heart truly wanted.

A bead of sweat rolled down Scorpius brow and he realized just how nervous he had bee. His heart was still pounding. He sucked in a deep breath, desperate to clam his nerves before he completely panicked.

It would be ok, he told himself. It couldn't be that big of a deal. Yet while Scorpius tried to reassure himself, a silver of a doubt nagged at the back of his mind. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys were supposed to be in Slytherin.

"Congrats, Malfoy!" a cheery voice said from next to him. Scorpius looked up and saw the Scamander twins sitting on either side of him.

"We're in Hufflepuff!" Lysander exlamed happily clapping Scorpius on the back. Scorpius managed a small smile despite the queasy sensations currently residing in his stomach,

"I was so worried we'd end up in Ravenclaw, like mum." Lorcan remarked. His blue eyes were wide with joy and Scorpius wished he could share in their enthusiasm "We are nowhere near as smart as she is."

As Lorcan finished talking Albus name was called out and the hat shouted again "Hufflepuff"

"We all made it!" Lorcan grinned and looked at the group of new hufflepuffs Samantha, Scorpius, Albus and his twin.

As Lorcan sat down professor McGonnagal started to give the welcoming speech where she went over the rules and guidelines of the school. When she finishedand the feast began, Samantha gasped as the table immediately filled with endless plates of food.

"Thank the heavens, I'm starving." Lysander breathed, grabbing a plate of roast chicken.

"How're you doing, Samantha?" Lorcan, his twin, inquired as he passed her a platter of roast beef.

"I'm well." Samantha answered politely.

"have you been properly acquainted with Malfoy here?" Lorcan asked, gesturing to the boy next to him. Samantha let out a chuckle and nodded.

As Lorcan was talking to Samantha and Scorpius Albus turned to Lysander "How are your parents?"

"Mum and dad are well and they are going on a trip to America while we're away."

""That's nice" Remarked Albus. "I haven't seen them since last Christmas."

"Yes, we've been busy this year." Lorcan jumped in from the opposite side of Scorpius. "But we're talking about having a week-long party next summer and having everyone over."

"Oh that would be fun!" Albus commented between mouthfuls of his third pumpkin pastry. Before either of the twins could respond, a ghost floated onto the seat next to Rose.

"Hello, fist years." The ghost greeted them in a friendly manner

"Are you the fat friar?" Lysander implored excitedly. "My mother's told me so much about you."

"Yes, that would be me." The ghost answered, puffing its otherworldly chest out proudly. "Fat Friair of Hufflepuff." Samantha almost laughted at the astonished, but thrilled look plastered all over both of the twin faces.

"What's it like being dead?" Lorcan asked. Fat Friar dawned a surprised look at such a question.

"Rather lifeless." The ghost answered drolly. Lorcan and Lysander burst into laughter and the ghost beamed at their reaction.

The Fat Friar looked around the table taking everyone in with some pride when her eyes fell on a boy with blond hair "A Malfoy in Hufflepuff?" gasped the Fat Friar. "What is this school coming to?" she shook her head ruefully. "I'll be hearing the Bloody Baron moan and groan about this for ages." Scorpius felt a blush creep up his face.

He was beginning to feel less and less welcome in this House by the second. Perhaps he wouldn't fit in here after all. Scorpius wondered if he should talk to the headmistress about switching to Slytherin.

Still, there was the matter of Samantha. Scorpius had taken one look into her eyes and instantly felt a stirring in his stomach they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen and Scorpius had to quickly avert his gaze to keep from gawking.

There was definetly some upside to being in Hufflepuff.

Scorpius hastlily banished all such thoughts from his head, metally reprimanding himself for thinking such things. About a muggleborn or as his grandfather would call them mudbloods, of all people. If his Father heard, he would die from then shook his head. It wasn't his father he should worry about, but his grandfather. If his grandfather ever found out he would be butchered.

When the feast was complete, Mcgonagall directed the perfects to take the first years to their respective dorms. Scorpius tagged along besides the twin as they followed Samantha, Albus and the prefects down to the Hufflepuff Dormitories.

As they neared what looked like a dead end a prefect turned around and pointed at a barrel "this here is the entrance and to get inside you must say the password loyalty. The password will change every month and will be posted on the notice board."

As the passage opened up the group went inside the Hufflepuff common room. A war fire was crackling merrily in the prodigious fireplace against the back wall. Couches and armchairs were scattered haphazardly around the room, with tables and chairs pushed up against the corners and nooks for studying. The room had a homey. Comforting atmosphere and Scorpius hoped he would make plenty of wonderful memories inside of it.

"First year boys, this way!" a male perfect was saying. Scorpius scurried to join the youngest group of male students and began the ascent up the stairs to the boy's domrs. Taking one last glance over his shoulder into the common room, he caught the eye of Samantha as she left with the girls.

The muggle born met his gaze head on and promptly proceeded to give a small smile and wave in his direction. Scorpius found himself waving back, then hastily turned around.

When the prefects sorted everone into their different rooms, Scorpius found that he was in the same room as Scamander twins and Albus Potter. Another boy by the name Jacob Hamilton was alos rooming with them. He was a bit quiet and mainly kept to himself as the boys unpacked.

"hey Scorpius, is this your owl?" Albus asked as he stuffed the last of his socks into his drawers. He had the bed closest to the window and a large black owl was near by.

"Yes, that's Morgan." Scorpius rel\plied, strolling up to the window still and petting his owl's feathery head.

"You've got a letter's, it seems." Lysander remarked, peaking over his shoulder. Scorpius untied the envelope from the bird's foot and noticed that the stationary was that of the Malfoy family. He gulped nervously as he strode back to his bed and plopped down on the mattress. Opening the envelope, he quickly unfolded the paper and scanned the first letter

"Scorpius, my son.

I hope you're settling well into Slytherin. I know you will enjoy it there. Your mother and I are very proud of you, and we know you will make your House proud as well. You were born to be a Slytherin. Its in your blood. I know its early to be writing you but I wanted to wish you well.

Best of Luck

Your father

Scorpius felt his heartbeat increase as he read the letter over and over again. Tears stung his eyes. He had let his father down. There was no denying that. He then nervously opened the second letter.

Scorpius

By the time you read this letter you should be sorted into Slytherin. Remember not to let me down, and I will not accept anything but first place in all subjects.

Your

Grandfather.

This letter terrified Scorpius, because his grandfather expected him to be in Slytherin, but instead he was in Hufflepuff. His Grandfather was surely going to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: I am back my lovely readers. And oh my so many lovely reviews**

 **Meegles: I am gald you like the story. Please continue reading and reviewing**

 **Dul'mephistos: thanks for catching the mistake. When I revise I will go through ti and take it out . thanks for it and mentioning one other error. I am going to have think how to correct it. Ah Lucius don't we all hate him lol. But we will be sing a lot more of him around**

 **Luiz4200: Lucius is a cunning Slytherin and like every Slytherin he cant be trsuted (Evil laugh)**

 **Sydney: I agree at least Samantha is with Scorp**

 **Everything art: here is the next chapter . Also we will not talk about the cursed child. It is not part of the cannon for me. And I guess for you this will be AU if you take cursed child as part of the cannon (but I refuse to)**

 **And like always REVIEW. I am a review hog and I demand reviews lol. Pleasy please with cherry's on top. To make you review faster I will tell you this. I have the next 4-5 chapters mapped out. Smiles innocently. Review please**

Samantha awakened to find the soft glow of the early morning sun shining on the edge of her bed. She slowly sat up yawning and stretching noisily as she sat up on her mattress.

Her first full day at Hogwarts. A grin lit up the contours of her cheeks. Somehow, she just knew it would be a great day.

"Good morning!' cam a cheery voice from the bed next to hers. Samantha glanced to the left to see one of her roommates, Bindu Patel, changing into her school robes. The short, thin girl with curly, black hair bore a grin similar to her own.

Samantha was thrilled at the prospect of her first day at the school of witchcraft and wizardry as she climbed out of bed and pulled on her cloths. Linking her arms with Bindu the two of them raced down to the great hall, giggling and laughing the entire way down.

The Great Hall was busting with a variety of voices as the first day of school began. Samantha spotted her cousin Albus sitting with Scorpius Malfoy. Dragging Bindu by her hand Samantha strolled over to them and plopped down next to Scorpius. Bindu took a seat next to Albus, who was currently digging into his bacon.

"Albus, Scorpius, this is Bindu Patel." Samantha said, mentioning to her new friend, "Bindu, this is Albus Potter, my cousin. And Scorpius-"

"-Malfoy." Bindu finished, her voice taunt as she glared at Scorpius. The boy looked back, confusion painted across his face.

"Oh, do you know each other?" Samantha asked lightly, noticing the tension in the air. She exchanged glances with Albus, who merely shrugged.

"His grandfather tortured my mom in the war against Voldermort." Bindu answered coldly. Scorpius flinched.

Samantha looked in confusion towards Albus. Albus whispered back "The Malfoy's were part of Voldemort's supporters, and Scorpius Malfoy had tortured many people during the war."

Samantha looked shocked at hearing this and turned to Bindu putting a hand on her shoulder and saying "I'm so-"

"The Malfoy's are traitors and they deserve to rot in Azkaban-" Bindu spat, rage laced through her voice. Scorpius suddenly stood and stomped away from the table. Samantha watched in shock as he stormed through the door, heading to merlin knows where. She turned back to her friend.

"Was that necessary?" She asked. Bindu's eyes widened

"His family are murderers!" she exclaimed angrily.

"That doesn't mean he is!" Samantha retorted, feeling a bit sorry for Scorpius. Being compared to his family constantly couldn't be easy.

"Its in his blood." Bindu replied. "You'll see soon enough. Why the sorting hat placed him in Hufflepuff is beyond me." With that. Samantha's room mate dug into her omelet. Samantha thought over words. She had a point.

Taking a peek over her shoulder, she saw that Scorpius hadn't returned. Sighing inwardly, she wondered whether she should go after him or not. The chap was probably having a hard time fitting into his house. Biting her lip, Samantha decided to stick her her new friend.

They soon received their schedules for that semester and Samantha was disappointed to see that their first class was potions. She had never been the one for anything that involved strict instructions. The next class, however, was charms with professor Flitwick. That sounded more like her cup of tea.

Gathering her things, Samantha took off arm-in arm with her cousin and Bindu as they headed down to the dungeon for their first class at Hogwarts.

 ****page break** **

Scorpius tried telling himself to clam down, but it was no use. He knew it would never end. People would always compare him to his father, to the Malfoy family. He would be eternally judged for the actions of others.

He breathed in and out heavily as he paced the length of the common room. The hufflepuff common room, decorated in yellow and black. Scorpius had thought so much of this room the night before, yet now he nearly resented it. He wondered if he would be experiencing this much judgment if he were in Slytherin. He doubted it.

Scorpius ran a hand through his silver hair hair, sighing deeply. His frist day at Hogwarts hadn't even started yet and he was already feeling completely overwhelmed.

The clock above the fireplace rang out eight times, telling Scorpius classes would be starting in fifteen minutes. Biting his lip, he grabbed his book bag from where he'd thrown it on the floor and walked out of the common room.

Scorpius started to race along the hallways until he found the stairwell leading down to the dungeons for potions. Professor Horace Slughorn had just started when Scorpius burst through the entrance.

"Ah, I knew we were missing someone." Professor Slughorn remarked as Scorpius felt all eyes turn towards him. "What's your name, youngster?"

"Malfoy, sir. Scorpius Malfoy." He answered quietly as he slid into the last remaining seat in between Lysander and Samantha.

"Malfoy, eh?" professor Slughorn replied, raising his eyebrows. "very well. Ive points from Slytherin for tardiness."

"It's Hufflepuff, sir." Scorpius corrected in a resigned voice. Slughorn's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Yes, that's right. Five points from Hufflepuff."

Scorpius felt an empty feeling in his chest as most of the hufflepuff turned and gave him angry glares for costing their house points. He knew the reasoning behind their anger. In their minds, he shouldn't even be in Hufflepuff.

Slumping down in his seat, Scorpius tried his best to listen as Professor Slughorn began explaining the boil-curse potion. He took careful notes with a fresh sheet of parchment and a new quill. When it came to assign partners for the year, Scorpius nervously waited while professor Slughorn paired the students.

"Samantha Dursley and Scorpius Malfoy." He said in passing. Scorpius flet a jolt of surprise. He looked right to see an equally flummoxed look on Samantha's face. Glancing past her. He saw the irritated expression on Bindu's face.

"Alright, get with your partner and get started on the boil cure potion." Professor Slughorn ordered, returning to his desk at the front of the musty dank room.

Scorpius scooted his chair closer to Samantha and the two decided to work with his cauldron today. He felt a flash of guilt, knowing she would probably rather be with someone else.

"So, we need to crush six snake fangs into a fine powder." Samantha said idly, reading off of her notes. She was avoiding his gaze and Scorpius knew it was most likely due to her friend's comments from earlier.

"Samantha?" he asked as she pulled out the ingredients and a mortar and pestle. The girl looked up, her eyes wide.

"Yes?" she answered, finally meeting his eyes."

"if you want another partner I can ask-"

"Its fine." Samantha hastily interrupted. "Really, its not a problem." She snuck a glance at Bindu who had gotten stuck with a Slytherin. "She has no right to blame you for what happened." Samantha gave him a tight smile, then resumed pulverizing the snake fangs Scorpius believed her, but still sensed some distrust coming from her. Understandable he supposed.

"What next?" he implored when the snake fangs were properly crushed.

"Add five measures to the cauldron, then heat to 205 degrees for ten seconds."

"I have four measures" Scorpius said reading his own nose. A crease formed in the center of Samantha brow as she looked over her shoulder at his notes.

"Well, we both have an equal chance of being right." She remarked her nose twitching as she considered the options. "Lets do it my way." Scorpius was sure he had been right but didn't wish to get into a row in the middle of class.

"Very well."

**page break**

Samantha was certain she was right as she poured five measures of crushed snake fangs into her cauldron. Her silver-haired partner promptly turned the heat up to the proper temperature and Samantha waved her wand over the bubbling goo after ten seconds.

"Now we wait?" Samantha said, leaning back on her chair. Scorpius settled down in his own seat and Samantha watched as he glanced around at everyone else. His intelligent eyes roved over the room, taking everything in .

Samantha still wasn't sure whether she should pursue a friendship with him or not. He seemed alright, despite Bindu (and almost everyone else's) allusion regarding his family. Samantha didn't want to have to choose between her or Scorpius.

Her thoughts were dragged back to the present by professor slughorn as he began another lecture on the potion they were currently brewing while they waited. Samantha focused her attention on the professor, scribbling notes at a furious speed into her parchment.

Professor slughorn finished his lecture at exactly the same time they were supposed to continue with their potion. Samantha and Scorpius completed the next series of instructions while Slughorn wandered in between the student, inspecting their work carefully. When he came to them, he raised his eyebrows. But continued on without a word.

Scorpius had just finished waving his wand over the cauldron to finish the potion when a strange whistling sound came from inside. Peering over the edge. Samantha stared down curiously into the deep purple mixture.

"I don't think its supposed to be purple" Scorpius said dryly. Samantha pursed her lips as she glanced over her notes once again.

"No, its supposed to be giving off a pink smoke." She agreed.

"well, its not giving off any smoke now." Scorpius replied. Samantha glared at him.

"Yes, I can see that." She turned to slughorn, who was rows away inspecting the work of Albus and Jacob Hamilton. "Professor Slughorn!" she exclaimed raising her hand in the air."

"Yes, Miss. Dursley?" The professor answered, quickly striding over to them.

"We messed it up." Samantha admitted, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Ah I see that." Slughorn replied, peering into the cauldron and frowning to himself. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I've never seen it quite that shade of purple before-"

Before professor slughorn could continue, the whistling suddenly increased to a feverish pitch. The thick liquid inside the cauldron bubbled even louder, then abruptly exploded sending chunks of purple goo flying everywhere.

A few drops landed on the floor, some simply plopped back down into the cauldron. Most of it, however, went directly into professor Slughorns face. His entire head was dripping from the goo, his hair decorated with purple streaks. Samantha gaped in shock, too horrified to even speak. Scorpius bore a similar expression.

Professor Slughorn didn't say anything at first. He merely gazed between the two of them in a border lined disgust and amusement.

"five points from Hufflepuff." He said simply, then turned and walked back to the front of the room. Spinning around to face the crowd of silent shocked student. He cleared his throat, "let this be a lesson to us all….on how not to make the boil cure potion."

A few titters sounded form around the class, but they were quickly silenced by a glare from Slughorn.

"Class dismissed." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly at the students.

Samantha grabbed her books and bolted as quickly as she could out of the dungeons, Scorpius right behind her. As soon as they reached the hallway, they both leaned against the wall and burst out laughing. Then they headed off to charms, chuckling quietly the entire way there. In that moment, Samantha had thought.

Perhaps Potions wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: A quick update! Sorry these chapters are a little less action packed then my other ones, but I kind of need to show the relationship of Samantha and Scorpius flowing. You might be wondering what Lucius is up to, but never fear he is up to something!**

 **Luiz4200: a lot of people cant accept the fact that Scorpius is something other then a slytherni**

 **Tyler'sprincess: glad you thought it was a good beginning.**

 **I have chapter 10 almost done also….so REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW.**

Scorpius flopped down onto the couch inside the Hufflepuff common room, weary and exhausted from the day. He dropped his books onto the floor with a dull thud, then ran a hand through his messy hair. It was well past eleven on Friday, and Scorpius was more then ready for the weekend.

They were two weeks into the school year and he was already overwhelmed with an overload of schoolwork. How the professors expected him to have any type of life in the midst of all their assignments was something he would never understand. Scorpius sighed as he realized all of the work would have to be done over the weekend.

"That is not fair!" came an exclamation from across the room. Scorpius glanced up to see Samantha and Albus potter engaged in a rather heated game of wizard's chess

"that's part of the game." Samantha replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"you're too good at this." Albus grumbled.

Samantha rolled her eyes and twirled a stand of her hair with her finger while she contemplated her next move.

Scorpius watched from his perch on the couch as the game continued. He and Samantha were settling well into their partnership during potions, thought they didn't spend much time together outside of class. Samantha spent nearly all of her time with her friend Bindu and her cousin. Scorpius understood, but couldn't help wishing that he could talk to her about other things besides how to crush things proper.

The Scamander twins were rambunctious as always, though Scorpius was becoming good friends with them. His free time was either spent with them, or with on one. Most Hufflepuff were as wary of him as Bindu was. Scorpius didn't mind much he was an only could and used to being alone.

Thoughts of his father and grandfather drifted back into Scorpius mind. He still hadn't replied to there letter from the night of his arrival. He was too afraid to, frankly. What his family would think of him when they found out was something Scorpius didn't wish to dwell on. He supposed they could already know. They could have sent a letter to the school itself, inquiring after his well being.

"Scorpius, my lad." He jumped slightly, shaken from his thoughts. The twins had plopped down besides him on the couch. Their blonde hair even scruffier than usual. Scorpius sensed they had been up to something.

"Would you care to join us on an adventure?" Lysander asked, raising his eyebrows up and down mysteriously.

"You look like you need some excitement." Lorcan remarked, noticing Scorpius droll expression.

"I'm in." Scorpius replied, thrilled at the idea of some mischief. It was too good of a Friday night to stay cooped in the Hufflepuff common room. Besides, he needed a break from all of his worries. "Where are we going?" he whispered as they stood form the couch.

"The kitchen." Lorcan responded simple.

"Word is they keep some Butterbeer down there for the Professors." Lysander added, grinning suggestively.

"How will we get there without Filch finding us?" Scorpius implored, referring to the squib who served as caretaker of Hogwarts.

"The kitchen isn't that far away." Lorcan assured him, patting his shoulders. "One perks of being a Hufflepuff. Now, let's get going."

The twins made sure no one was looking, then carefully began their way to the exit. Once out side of the dorm room they made their way towards the hallway, and stopped in front of a large painting.

Scorpius looked confused and said "Well I don't see the kitchen."

"Come here!" Lysander replied. he then walked to the large painting that looked like a brown of fruit. To his surprise, Lorcan started to tickle the pear.

The brownish-green piece of fruit immediately started squirming and laughing uncontrollably. Then it swirled around in pool of murky colors, forming a bright green doorknob. Lorcan turned it and there was a slick, followed shortly by the hidden door opening.

Scorpius gasped upon entering the kitchens. It was a ginormous room, nearly the size of the great hall. The colossal fireplace on the opposite side of the room was empty, and pots and pans were scattered throughout the vast kitchen.

"This way, Scorpius.!" Lysander whispered, his voice amplifying as it bounced off of the stone walls.

Scorpius crept carefully after his friends as they walked across the room to a pantry kept cold by some sort of enchantment. Lorcan strode inside and reemerged moment later carrying three bottles of Butterbeer and a grin on his face.

"Cheers!" he said. Handing a bottle to Scorpius. He inspected the bottle carefully, then popped off the lid.

"First Butterbeer?" Lysander inquired, raising his eyebrows at Scorpius skeptical expression. Scorpius nodded, wondering if it was their first too. Raising the bottle to his lops, he let a small sip of the amber liquid cascade down his throat.

He smacked his lips together, his brain registering the peculiar flavor. It tasted slightly of butterscotch, though a bit sweeter. Scorpius decided he liked it and raised his bottle for another swig.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Scorpius jumped, then spun around to see Samantha and Albus standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Samantha the one who had spoken, stomped towards them, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"We were enjoying the excitement of a Friday night and thought we'd come and refresh ourselves a bit." Lysander supplied, clearly not feeling the least bit guilty.

"I thought you two were smarter then this/" Samantha exclaimed irritably as she stepped in between Scorpius and Lysander. Lorcan grinned.

"Would you expect anything less?" he replied cheekily. Samantha pursed her lips.

"We're just having fun, Samantha." Lysander added.

"It wont be much fun when you get caught by filch and cost Hufflepuff a boatloads of points!" Samantha shot back. "And you," she turned to Scorpius. "I thought you knew better than pulling a stunt like this.

"If you're so afraid of getting caught why did you follow us down here?" Scorpius countered a bit annoyed at her tone

"I merely wanted to stop you from doing something even more stupid." Samantha retorted. Scopius flinched, feeling slightly hurt at her words.

"We're not complete git's, you know." Scorpius spat in reply.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like one.!" Samantha yelled. Scorpius felt his face flush in anger.

"Samantha, calm down." Albus hissed from behind her. "filch will hear you. Lets just get back to the dorms and forget this happened."

"That wont stop them from doing it again." Samantha replied, her eyes blazing.

"You're not going to tell on us, are you?" Lysander asked, his eyes wide "I thought we were friends!"

"Can we just go already?" Albus pleaded, looking nervously behind him. "We-"

"Where are ye?" a raspy voice carried inside. "I can hear ye pesky little students."

"Filch, hide!" Lorcan exclaimed, grabbing his twin by the arm and yanking him behind him into a closet. Albus scrambled in after them/

without thinking, Scorpius grabbed Samantha hand and pulled her into the cold pantry after him. He shut the door softly behind them, holding his breath anxiously as he listened for Filch.

"Let go of-" Scorpius clamped his hand over her mouth. Samantha squirmed trying to free herself from his grip, eventually succeeding in pulling away from him. She him a furious glare, but thankfully didn't say anything.

Footstep sounded from outside the door as Filch searched the kitchen. Scorpius breathing felt as loud as a snoring elephant in the thickening silence. Samantha stood next to the back pressed against the cold stone wall. The footsteps neared their hiding place and Scorpius held his breath.

The doorknob suddenly turned and light flooded the pantry. Filch, a scrawny, thin man with scraggly gray hair, bore a lantern in one hand and a stick in the other. Scorpius wasn't sure if the stick was for intruders or students. Frankly, he wasn't interested in finding out.

"Here we are." Filch snarled, his sallow face lighting up in a grin. "Thought you'd try and hide from ol' Filch now, did we?" Scorpius could sense the fear coming from Samantha as he grabbed both of them by the scruff and practically hurled them back out into the kitchen.

"It was me, sir" Scorpius said suddenly. He wasn't sure where the words were coming from, nor why he was saying them, but they spilled out nonetheless. "It's my fault." Filch raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that so?" he replied, tilting his head to the side.

"I made her come." Scorpius said, glancing for a fleeting moment at Samantha to see shock written all over her face. "She didn't want to, but I made her anyway. It was stupid of me I know."

"Stupid is not a strong enough word to describe what you did." Filch responded. Scorpius hung his head slightly at that, knowing every word of it was true. Filch rubbed his chin.

"twenty points from Hufflepuff." Flic said. "And two nights of detention next week." Scorpius winced at the punishment, but didn't say anything. He merely nodded in answer. "Now get back to the Hufflepuff Basement."

Scorpius trusted his other friends in hiding to find their own way back and followed Filch and Samantha along the winding hallway and back to their dorms.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Scorpius said gruffly, making for the boys dorm.

"Scorpius?" Samantha interjected as he was turning.

"Yes?" he answered, spinning back around to face her. She had her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "For what you said to filch." Scorpius shrugged.

"You were right, it was stupid." Scorpius said

Samantha raised her eyebrow "So you wont do it again?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I will!" Scorpius replied, grinning mischievously. Samantha glared at him exasperation. "Not to often, though." He added quickly, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Samantha turned to leave, then paused. "I was angry earlier and wasn't think. I'm sorry I called you a git." She said. Scorpius smirked.

"I'm a Malfoy. That's what everyone thinks of me." He responded dryly.

"Well I don't think so." Samantha replied, shuffling her feet nervously, Scorpius felt something lift in his chest at her words.

"I suppose I can rest in peace, then." He said teasingly. Samantha tried to glare at him again, but failed, chuckling lightly instead.

"Good night, Malfoy." She responded, tossing her hair over her shoulder and striding towards the girls dorms.

"G'night Dursley." Scorpius shot back, watching her wave goodbye to him as she went to her dorm.

The Hufflepull common room was silent as Scorpius left it, going into his own dorm. He felt a grin creeping up his face. He felt happy. Happier than he had felt in a long time.

He was beginning to lie this Samantha Dursley…


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: Yet another chapter is out. I hope you like it. It builds on Rose/Scorpius relationship but at the same time it futher's the plot along a little in small ways. I am kind of disappointed in my reviews. I only got one 1 review. I don't mind criticing either as long as you aren't flaming me**

 **Mwinter1: glad you found it interesting.**

 **As always REVIEW REVIEW AND MORE REVIEWS. Pretty please with cherries on top**

Samantha slammed her quill peen down on the table in frustration. A few head popped up around the Hufflepuff common room, but no one said anything, because by now everyone knew not to disturb an upset Dursley.

The paper Samantha was composing regarding the gargoyles strike of 1911 simply wasn't coming together the way it should. Rubbing her temple in irritation at her own incompetence, Samantha sighed heavily.

Deciding to finish the paper later, Samantha pushed aside the half filled sheet and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. She needed to write to her family. Brushing her cheek with the feathery end of her quill, she pondered what to say. After a moment's contemplation, Samantha lowered her quill to the parchment and let the words flow out:

Dear Mother and Father.

I miss all of you terribly. Its only the third week and I already can't wait for Christmas. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. I've had a few friends too. Bindu Patel is my roommate and I like her a lot.

My cousins are doing just fine. Me and Albus made it to the same house, Hufflepuff. I also made some acquaintances so far, Scorpius Malfoy.

I know it's been hard on grandma and grandpa, but I also know that grandma loves me a lot, and has come around. What about grandpa is he still mad? When I reach home for Christmas break I would love to tell you all about Hogwarts, but I must go finish this horrific paper about Gargoyle strike of 19something or another. I'll write again soon!

Your loving Daughter,

Samantha Dursley

Samantha folded up the later and carefully placed it inside an envelope. A smile crept up the planes of her face when she thought of her family. She missed them.

A grimace surfaced, however, when she returned her attention to the paper. Determination rushing through her veins, she concentrated her mind on the parchment in front of her and finished the assignment in less than an hour.

Samantha added one last period to her parchment just as the clock above the fireplace began ringing to signal eight o'clock. She sighed once more, remembering that her and Scorpius had to report to Filch's office at eight-thirty for their first night of detention. Deciding she had enough time to run up to the owlery before then, Samantha grabbed her book bag and strode over to the exit of the common room and walked through. Making her way to the west tower where the owlery was, Samantha couldn't help but feel a hint of dread at her nearing punishment. Then again, Scorpius would likely make up for the unpleasantness.

Samantha smiled as she thought of him. They still hadn't spent much time around each other outside of Potion class but Samantha was starting to like him. Especially after taking the blame for her Friday night. She knew it was her fault filch had found them, yet Scorpius had taken the brunt of Filch's anger.

Her smile widened as Samantha thought of spending the next few hours with her new friend.

 ***page break***

Scorpius chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek. He bit down too hard, however, and he sensed a metallic taste as blood into his mouth sighing to himself Scorpius tried to concentrate on his current project; reply to his father. He frowned at the other project of replying to his grandfather. If he were honest with himself it would be best not to reply, but that would just anger his grandfather. No it was best if he wrote to his grandfather also.

Two blank sheet of parchment lay before him on the table, staring back at him mockingly. The quiet noises of the Hufflepuff common room filtered through his ears, but Scorpius paid them no mind. The only thing he could concentrate on was this letter.

Dear Father, was all he could write before his mind was once again blank. Straining his brain to think of the proper words. Scorpius eventually gave up and settled on getting straight to the point.

Dear Father,

I apologize for not replying sooner. It wil doubt displease you to hear this, but I'm afraid I must be blunt. I was not placed into Slytherin, I am in Hufflepuff. I am aware that this is not your wish for me, but it is what I wanted and I believe that to be the most important matter. I understand if you are angry with me.

I hope Mother is well. Please give her my regards. I hope you're doing well, also.

Your son,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Sucking in a deep breath, Scorpius set his quill down and re read the letter. Deciding there really wasn't a better way to break the news, he sealed it in an envelope before he could talk himself out of it. He then nervously looked at the other blank parchment. The one he really was dreading. His father would be disappointed, but he would never dream to harm him, but his grandfather was another case all together. This situation had to be handled as delicately as possible. Scorpius hand trembled as he reached for his quill and started to write.

Grandfather

I would like to inform you that I haven't been sorted into Slytherin. Instead I am in Hufflepuff but you should note that the sorting hat actually wanted me in Slytherin. Instead of going into Slytherin I thought it would be wise if I chose Hufflepuff, because the girl you asked me to keep an eye on was sorted in the same house. It would be a lot more efficient and prudent for me to do so. You should know that the girls name is Samantha Dursely and that she is related to Harry Potter. Any more information I find out I will forward

Sincerely,

Your Grandson.

He then sealed the letter into an envelope and gathered his thing. He stood and glanced at the clock hanging proudly above the fireplace. Eight-ten. He still had twenty minutes before he had to be at Filch's office.

Practically running through the entrance of the Hufflepuff Dormitories. Scorpius raced to the owlery as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him. The air was cold and frigid in the west tower. Scorpius shivered from the dank feel and wrapped his robes tighter around him.

He slowly opened the door and was more than a bit surprised to see Samantha standing inside the room. The ginger girl jumped upon seeing him, nearly dropping the letter she was tying to a small grey owl.

"Oh !" she exclaimed. "Hello"

"Hello" Scorpius replied, giving her a smile.

"Now you make sure this gets to mum, you hear?" Samantha commanded the owl. The feathery bird merely blinked in reply, then gave a small hoot as she flew out one of the many windows.

Scorpius looked at Samantha in wonderment as he tied his letters to his own owl. As Samantha turned around she implored "Are you sending a letter?"

"Oh yes I am." He answered, "Morwen!" he called through the array of owls fitting from here to there throughout the tall, cylindrical room. His ebony-colored owl gave a load screech as it came soaring down to him from above and landed gracefully on his arm. Scorpius attached the letter to its scaly foot, then released it through the window.

"Ready for detention?" Samantha asked, beckoning him to the door. Scorpius wrinkled his nose from the foul stench of the room.

"Anything but this smell." He replied, following her as they exited the room and made their way down to Filch's office

Room 234-00 was a large, spacious room with cobblestone flooring. The majority of the room served as Filch's office, while the left corner appeared to be his bedroom. Scorpius found it to be much more pleasant than he had imagined, though he was still a bit wary of polished set of manacles that gleamed menacingly at him from the desk.

"Mr. Filch?" Samantha asked, her voice carrying through the room as she looked around for the Hogwarts caretaker.

"Ah you are here!" the familiar raspy voice said as Filch emerged from around the corner. "Good. Let's get to work now, shall we?" Scorpius gulped nervously as filch rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"What are we doing?" Samantha voice quivered in a tremulous tone.

"Down to the kitchens we go, Miss. Dursley." Filch replied, pushing both of them towards the door/

Scorpius tried to swallow the lump in his is throat as Filch lead them down to the basement. When they reached the kitchens Filch turned on the lights and merely gestured to the sinks lining the counter opposite them.

"get scrubbing." He ordered. "I had the house elves leave some of the dinner dishes just for you."

Scorpius was thankful that it wasn't anything worse, rolled up the sleeves of his robes and set to work on the first mound of the dishes. Samantha took the sink next to him and started washing.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on your work." Filch said from behind him. "And don't even think about steeling food." Scorpius smelt the reek of his breath as the old man leaned between them. "I will know if you do." Filch whispered, then whirled around and marched out the door.

"He's a creep." Samantha muttered. As she washed the suds off a frying pan.

"I feel a bit sorry for his mum." Scorpius remarked. Samantha giggled.

"So Malfoy….." she began, and he Scorpius could tell she was about to ask him something serious.

"So Wesley." He shot back, awaiting her inquiry.

"I don't mean to pry, but how's your family taking you being a Hufflepuff?" Scorpius had known someone would ask him that eventually, but he was still surprised that a muggleborn asked him.

"How did you know that my family would have trouble accepting?" asked Scorpius

Samantha let out a sigh "People talk!"

"They're" he paused, searching for the right words. "They don't know yet." He finally admitted. "That's what my letter was about." Scorpius avoided her gaze, concentrating all his willpower on the pan he was washing.

"Oh." Samantha responded simply. " I hope it goes over well

"Wishful thinking, really." Scorpius replied in a resigned tone.

Samantha huffed "This, house rivalry is so childish!" Scorpius smiled sadly.

"Tell that to my family." He riposted. Samantha sighed

"Why can't we all be friends." She grumbled

"I guess its not that simple." Scorpius returned. Samantha slammed down her current victim, a spatula, in her frustration.

"Well it should be?" she said shrilly. "I mean, look at us for goodness sakes! We both clearly want to be friends but.." Samantha voice tapered off into silence.

"But I'm a pureblood and you're a muggleborn." Scorpius finished quietly. Samantha bit her lop, then nodded.

"That's about the size of it." She replied in an equally small voice, then picked up the spatula she had thrown down a moment earlier.

It's not fair, Samantha thought angrily as she scrubbed her way through the next series of frying pans. Why does he have to be a Malfoy? She felt a flash guilt as soon as the thought passed through her mind. She shouldn't be complaining when he was the one who was in trouble.

Samantha still wasn't sure why she felt so drawn to Scorpius Malfoy. Perhaps it was those grey eyes that could almost see into one's soul. Maybe it was his silver locks of hair that draped over his brow whenever he leaned forward. Or perhaps it was the mere fact of him being a malofy that fascinated her.

Regardless of what it was, Samantha felt a hunger inside of her to spent time with Scorpius. She was liking him more and more as she spent more time around him,. Despite his mostly quiet nature, he definitely had a mischievous side, as well as a cheeky one.

They had each gotten about two-thirds of the way done with their respective piles when Samantha suddenly felt a splash of water on her neck. Flummoxed, she touched the spot and pulled her hand away to find suds coating her finger.

Looking to her left, she saw that Scorpius holding a spatula and grinning mischievously at her. With a deft flick of his hand, he sent another few suds flying her way. Samantha squealed, wiping the soapy water off of her brow.

"Shouldn't have done that, Malfoy" she said, scooping up a handful of water and chucking it at him and not caring one bit that it sloshed onto the floor.

"A little aggressive, aren't we?" Scorpius replied. Glancing down at his wet robes/

"Just a little." Samantha answered, a smirk finding its way up her face.

"well in that case…." Scorpius used a ladle to hurl a large amount of water directly onot the front of her robes. Samantha gritted her teeth, trying not to scream from scalding temperature of the water as it soaked through her clothes.

Glaring at Scorpius in a mock enraged look, Samantha grabbed a pot halfway filled with soapy water and proceeded to dump it on his head. Some of it, at least. A good portion landed on the floor, and again Samantha didn't care.

Their water skirmish quickly delved into an all-out war, with both of them chasing each other around the immense expanse of the room armed with various different forms of water weapons. Samantha laughed so lard that she thought her stomach might concave. Scorpius was about to dump a pot of suds on her head when the door banged open

"What in merlin's name is going on here?"

Samantha and Samantha both froze as Filch's furious voice echoed off the stone walls. Scorpius hastily lowered the pot of water, much to Samantha's relief. She was already soaked.

"Sorry sir." Samantha apologized, hanging her head slightly

:As you should be!" Filch bellowed. Rather. He bellowed as best he could with such a raspy voice. "Detention should never, ever be fun!"

Nor anything else, if you had your way.." Scorpius whispered under her breath. Samantha had to scratch her nose to hide the grin climbing up her face.

"get back to work!" filch screeched, his wide eyes bulging out of his head. "Now!"

Samantha didn't need anymore encouragement and promptly ran back to her sink. She and Scorpius both resumed their scrubbing while Filch reclined on a nearby chair and kept an eye on them. As she finished her pot, Samantha snuck a glance at Scorpius. She could tell with one look into his twinkling gray eyes that he was thinking the same thing as her.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow nights detention


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: another chapter and a short one at that, but it's a very important chapter. Plus we see a return of one certain Draco Malfoy and a very suprising ending!**

 **Tenbert: glad you like the premise of the story and enjoying my story. Now when I was writing this story I was conflicted about how to proceed with this, but if you start to looking at the kids that are eleven years old they do act like that. Remember that Scorpius started Hogwarts in 2016.**

 **Finally REVIEW that is my only payment**

Scorpius knew something was wrong a soon as he spotted Headmistress McGonagall striding towards him, an expression of disapproval painted across the elderly contours of her face. He sat up straight in his chair, setting down his fork on the Hufflepuff table as she approached him. The Great Hall quieted slightly upon seeing the Headmistress walking amongst the students.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." Mcgonagall said stiffly. Scorpius swallowed nervously, then stood to his feet. Samantha, sitting across from him, had a puzzled look on her face but managed to shoot him an encouraging smile before he followed McGonnagall towards the door.

Heads turned as Scorpius exited the room. Students were rarely pulled out during lunch, and it was even more rare to be pulled out by the headmistress. Scorpius felt a pit of dread forming in his stomach. Were his parents well? Had something happened?

"Headmis-"

"You're not in in trouble, Scorpius." The grey haired woman interrupted as she led him to the entrance hall. "your father is here to see you."

Scorpius felt his stomach drop no one ever had their parents visit at Hogwarts. Ever. They rounded the corner and sure enough, Draco Malfoy stood at the bottom of the staircase arms crossed over his chest.

"You have ten minutes." Mcgonagall said curtly, clearly not pleased with the situation.

Taking in a deep breath, Scorpius met the icy silver gaze of his father and made his way down the steps, heading into the unknown

**page break**

As Scorpius descended down the stone steps into the Entrance Hall, he felt the pit of dread in his stomach grow. His father stood as still as a statue with his arms crossed stiffly aver his abdomen, staring at his son while approached.

"Father." Scorpius said, dipping his head respectively as he stood in front of the tall, silver-haired man.

"Scorpius." Draco Malfoy replied, his voice quiet yet stern Scorpius bit his lip, staring down at the floor. His heart pounding frantically as awaited the inevitable. "how are you?" his father suddenly asked, surprising Scorpius. He looked up into his father's lustrous grey eyes and was even more started to see no anger in them, only concern.

"I'm well." He answered in a small tone. Draco nodded in approval.

"Are you enjoying Hufflepuff?" he inquired. Scorpius opened his bis mouth but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what he should say. The alst thing he wanted was to hurt his father, but he couldn't lie either. The truth of the matter was that Scorpius really was enjoying his time in Hufflepuff.

"I…" Scorpius voice trailed. He couldn't say it. Draco, seemingly sensing his discomfort, knelt down and place his strong hands on Scorpius shoulders.

"I'm not angry with you, son." His father assured him, even giving him a tentative smile. It was then that Scorpius noticed a bruise stretching down the side of his father's face.

"yes I'm enjoying it." Scorpius eventually replied, his brow furrowing in confusion at the purple mark. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment in his father eyes, but it it was quickly replaced with a sad smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco answered, and Scorpius felt his stomach deflate as relief flowed through his veins.

"You aren't angry?" he croaked breathlessly. Draco shook his head, and Scorpius was started at the amount of affection swirling in his silver eyes.

"Scorpius, you are my son. I'll awalys love you, no matter what house you're in." Draco gripped his shoulders tightly, gazing deep into his son's eyes. Then he looked over his shoulders and Scorpius detected a nervous glint in his eye. "I will tell you, your grandfather….well he's very unhappy about this." Scorpius felt the dread returning.

"Was he the one who hit you?" he asked softly. Draco returned the gaze to Scorpius and he saw the surprise in his father's eyes, but also a hint of fear. Fear. That was a word Scorpius never associated with his father.

"That's not important." His father replied, glancing down at the tiled floor. Scorpius shivered, wondering what it was Lucius had done to instill this, fear inside of his father. "Your grandfather, he's very traditional." Draco continued "and to be frank, he's a bit more than unhappy. He's furious." Scorpius shuddered thinking of the wrath his grandfather could bring up it.

"Father, I-"

"No Scorpius listen to me." Draco insisted. Scorpius stared at him in shock, puzzled at the tremulous tone of his father's voice. "Lucius is watching the school. He's watching you. The Malfoy name was almost ruined after the war against Voldermort, and he will do anything to keep what little honor is left. In his mind, you joining Hufflepuff was the worst thing that could have happened. Lucius believes Slytherin is only House for those with honor." Scorpius hung his head lsightly at his father's words.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, guilt flowing through his mind.

"Scorpius look at me." He raised his head and met his father's gaze. Draco's grey eyes were swimming with mixture of sorrow and…was that pride?

"He's wrong. Don't ever apologize for being you." Scorpius nodded gravely "But please, just….just keep your head down and…and don't do anything stupid." Draco pleaded.

"I wont." Scrpius promised Draco smiled morosely.

I'm proud of you son." He said hoarsely, then wrapped Scorpius in a quick embrace. Scorpius felt a small swelling in his chest, seeing as his father was rarely this emotional.

Draco pulled back, then stood to his feet, towering over Scorpius. He saw the light fade from his eyes as his father resumed his normal attitude.

"I-I should go." Scorpius said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I'll write to you soon." His father promised. Scorpius gave a wobbly smile.

"I'll look forward to it." Scorpius replied. "Give mother my love." Draco smiled.

"I will." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Scorpius father looked down at the floor. "I suppose I'll see you at Christmas, then."

"Christmas it is." Scorpius responded, smiling for real this time.

Scorpius watched his father leave, still baffled at what had just occurred. His father, normally reserved, rather cold man had shown more emotion in five minutes then Scorpius had seen in eleven years. Yet he wasn't angry. He was supportive. Dare he say Proud even.

Anger mingled with fear as Scorpius thought of his grandfather taking out his anger for him on his father. He was frankly terrified at the prospect of seeing his grandfather. He was a powerful wizard, but also one with a grudge. He had been on the receiving end of his wand many of times, and didn't want to be on his end again.

Resignation flowed through his veins as Scorpius realized anything he did that angered his grandfather would mean punishment for his father, possibly even his mother and grandmother if she tried to stop Lucius Malfoy. He knew that he would be punished the next time he saw his grandfather.

Scorpius knew he needed to be careful. He coldnt put his family at risk. That meant making some changes. He felt a slight pang in his chest when he thought of Samantha. She was a muggleborn. The mere idea of him being friends with her would probably give Lucius a heart attach. He knew what that meant, but accepting it was one of the hardest things he'dever done.

Scorpius would have to start acting like a pure blood bigot. The risk of his grandfather finding out and harming his family was too great. Despite how much he longed to be her friend, it would never happen. Scorpius sucked in a deep breath, accepting it with a quiet sigh.

Walking back to the Great Hall to grab his book before heading to History of Magic, Scorpius passed Samantha leaving for the same class.

"Scorpius-" He interrupted her, forcing himself to spit out the words he immediately hated.

"Leave me alone…..mudblood." Scorpius said loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear.

 **Authors notes: uh oh. What will happen now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: Ok this chapter was pretty difficult for me to write, and really it was done a while ago, but I was debating on several things. I will say one thing we see a return of one evil Lucius Malfoy…**

 **Chelsea always: yes I feel bad for Scorpius also, and unfortunately it will not get any eaier from here.**

 **Everything Art: glad you liked the last two chapters. Yikes typos! I will try to fix them. Thanks, for pointing them out.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Leave me alone….mudblood."

Samantha stared after Scorpius. Feeling as if she had been slapped. Shock ebbed through her veins at his vehement tone mingled with the ice-cold look in his grey eyes. It was fairly obviously something had happened.

"Finally turned on you, did he?" Bindu asked quietly from behind her as students rushed past them on the way to their respective classes/ the girl placed her hands comfortingly on Samantha's shoulder.

Seems you were right." Samantha replied sharply, fully aware of the bitterness in her tone. Tears were threatening to spill down her face, but Samantha held them back. She awaited for the inevitable 'I told you so' yet it never came.

"I'm sorry, Samantha." Was all Bindu said, surprising her. It seemed Bindu was a true friend after all

Samantha hefted her school bag over her shoulder and followed her friend to History of Magic. While she listened to Professor Binns done on about Uric the Oddball, her thoughts kept turning to the pale to the blonde sitting three chairs in front of her. She had tried to meet his gaze when walking into the classroom, hoping to see what it was that was causing this sudden turn of events. Scorpius had kept his eyes fixed on the desk in front of his, however, avoiding her gaze entirely.

Samantha felt a bit of hope when she realized they had detention together tonight. Perhaps she could waive him into talking then. Her mind temporarily at peace. Samantha turned her attention to Professor Binns.

Samantha's hope deflated as soon as she walked into Filch's office that night.

I'm splitting you two up tonight." Filch announced upon her entrance. "I shan't have any more of that….that infantile behavior!" Samantha could have sworn smoke was coming out of the caretaker's wrinkled ears.

"What are we doing?" Scorpius inquired, his voice dull and flat.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, will be cleaning the trophy room." Filch responded in his wheezy tone. "Miss. Dursley here will be back in the kitchen." Samantha swallowed a groan at the thought of doing all those dishes by herself, thought she supposed she deserved it.

Filch escorted Samantha down to the kitchen, leaving behind Mrs. Norris to an eye on her while he left to take Scorpius upstairs to the trophy room. Sighing heavily, Samantha rolled up her sleeves and set to work on the mound of dishes in the sinks.

Samantha felt a flash of anger as she scrubbed away at the food stuck to a particularly dirty pan. Bindu was right, Scorpius was a git. She knew it wasn't his fault that they had been split up, but he could of at least acted as if he was a little bit sad. He hadn't even bothered to glance at her the entirety of the evening. Something was defiantly wrong, and it must of happened when the Headmistress pulled Scorpius to the side. She was determined to find out what exactly was going on.

It still perplexed Samantha why on earth she was so desperately to be friends with the silver-haired boy. He was fascinating young wizard sure, but they had next to nothing in common. He was a pureblood of wizarding nobility. She was just a muggle born or like Scorpius told her a Mudblood she thought bitterly.

 ***page break** *

Scorpius ignored the pain in his chest as he tried his best to ignore the disappointment on Samantha's face when filch announced they were working separately. Inwardly, he was relieved, knowing he wouldn't have to ignore her directly over the next few hours. Scorpius feigned a look of bored look, as if it didn't matter to him in the slightest.

After he and Filch dropped Samantha off in the kitchen, Scorpius followed the caretaker to the trophy room on the sixth floor. The endless array of trophies gleamed their silver light at Scorpius when he entered, and Scorpius immediately felt daunted at the size of them. Shelves upon shelves of trophies littered the room, a myriad of cabinets lining the wall.

"Here's your polish." Filch supplied, reaching into his bag to pull out a large can of silver polish. "Rags are in that cabinet over there. Get to work, and no magic." He said, emphasizing the last bit. Scorpius shuddered at the threatening tone. Then grabbed the materials and set to work.

It was very hard work for Scorpius, considering he'd never really lifted a finger to with the cleaning at the Malfoy Manor. The house elves had always done that for him. Resigning himself tot the labor, Scorpius let his thoughts drift back to the happenings of earlier that day.

His father had came. He was even proud of him. Scorpius smiled slightly at that, reveling in his newfound knowledge that his father really wasn't the man everyone thought he was. A frown replaced the smile when he though of the mark his grandfather had left on Draco's face his father was in danger.

His mind shifted to Samantha, the grimace painted on his face deepening. He felt terrible for treating her so horribly, but he had no choice. He couldn't put his father in harm's way just to be friends with a girl.

To be frank, Scorpius wasn't even sure what he saw in Samantha. They came from different backgrounds. Then again, he supposed that could be what drew him to her, the fact that they got on so well when they were so different. An empty smile crept up his face as he thought of her and as they goofed off around the kitchen, her wide grin as she retaliated with a scoop of water in the face and her bubbly laugh as she watched it soak his hair and robes.

Samantha was quite a girl, yet it appeared that Scorpius was doomed to be forever apart from her. The smile slopping from his face, Scorpius resignedly turned his attention back to the trophy he was supposed to be polishing.

After what felt like hours later, filch stood from his chair near the door and strode over to Scorpius.

"Finish the cabinet, then you may go." He said in his his raspy voice. The thin, gangly man stole a glance at his watch then contorted his face into a scowl. "I have to leave, I trust you'll finish." He raised an eyebrow expectantly at Scorpius, who nodded quickly. He tried not to shiver at the ice-cold eyes of the Hogwarts caretaker.

Filch spun on his heels and marched out of the room, the door closing with a dull thud after him. Scorpius felt the silence wash over him, shuddering at the lonely feeling settling in his chest.

When he was finished polishing the last cabinet, Scorpius returned the rags to the cupboard, then realized he needed to return Filch's polish to him. Sighing loudly, he opened the the door and headed back through the halls and corridors to Filch's office.

A deathly quiet had settled over the school in the midst of the night Scorpius saw that it was past eleven when he passed a nearby grandfather clock. The exhaustion from the sweeping over him like a tidal wave, Scorpius felt his eyelids drooping slightly as he meandered the halls.

As he rounded the corner right before Filch's office, voice floated through the air into his ears. Scorpius stopped not waiting to intrude on a private conversation, though who Filch would be talking to at this late hour was perplexing to say the least. Then an all too familiar voice came from Filch's office. Scorpius froze, terror streaking through his veins.

Lucius Malfoy was here. At Hogwarts. With no warning whatsoever. Scorpius felt the urge to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction, yet he somehow managed to resist the desire. Pressing his back against the stone wall, he inched closer to the room that held the two conversing men, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"….been watching the boy like a hawk, just like you told me, sir." Filch was saying, his voice tinged with a hint of pride. Scorpius shuddered, not having to wonder who he was talking about.

"Yes, so it would seem." Lucius replied, the distaste in his voice clear. Scorpius knew he was most likely mortified at having to speak with a Squib. "yet you claim that our arrangement has become a bit more fragile of late?"

"Yes, sir. I was getting to that." Filch replied hastily. " well obviously I cant keep an eye on the boy every waking moment, so I've convinced, shall we say, a few of the paintings to do the job for me when I cant be there." Scorpius didn't have to Lucius to know he was raising his eyebrows.

"And how, pray tell, do you convince these paintings, with the assurance that they wouldn't tell anyone else?"

"I have my ways sir." Filch responded in a malevolent tone. Scorpius shivered, and it wasn't from the cold hardness of the stone against his back."

"Very well." Lucius said in a resigned voice "Continue."

"One of the paintings in the hall witnessed a rather interesting exchange between the boy and his father." Scorpius tensed, waiting for Lucius to respond. His grandfather was dead silent for a moment.

"What did he tell Scorpius?" he eventually inquired.

"Told him you were watching him, he did." Filch answered. Lucius swore loudly.

"Stupid boy." He said after another moment of silence. "How in Merlin's name did he found out?" Lucius implored his voice quiet but deadly.

"Don't know, sir. Ddnt say." Filch replied.

"I paid you to make sure this wouldn't happen." Lucius hissed. Scorpius flinched at the tone of grandfather's voice.

"I know, sir. It wont happen a again, sir. I promise you that." Filch responded, his voice a bit shaky now.

"It's too late, he already knows." Lucius snarled, clearly enraged at the news. "Though I guess he's smart enough to realize he can't confront me over it. That pathetic excuse for a Malfoy couldn't stand a chance against me." Rage boiled inside Scorpius at Lucius harsh words concerning his father.

"Would you like me to keep watching the boy, sir?" Filch queried.

"Yes." Lucius answered as if it were obvious. "And let me know if the even more pathetic excuse of a Malfoy continues pursuing that mud-blood witch. The boy cannot be allowed to disgrace the Malfoy's name any more than he already has, is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Perfectly understood."

"Good. I'll send the next payment at the full moon. Don't disappoint me again."

"And for goodness sakes make. Sure those paintings don't go blabbing off to Mcgonagall." Lucius replied sharply.

Scorpius realized then that standing in the middle of the hall might not be the best place to be standing at that precise moment, considering Lucius was about to leave. Scurrying around the corner as quietly as he could, he ducked behind a tapestry, hoping the lack of light would be enough to cover him.

"I'll send my next report in a few days!" Filch assured Lucius as the tall man with a silver man of hair swept gracefully out of the room. At least that's what Scorpius assumed happened. He couldn't see anything behind the tapestry, but he knew his grandfather well enough to imagine what had occurred.

Scorpius held his breath anxiously while Filch and Lucius exchanged their farewells. The click of boots hitting stone echoed through the corridor as Lucius strode down the hallway, around the corner and past Scorpius.

Scorpius felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as his grandfather passed him by without so much as even stopping. He held his sigh of relief until the footsteps had completely receded into the distance. Taking a moment to let his nerves in his trembling body calm. Scorpius then stepped behind the tapestry and made his way once again around the corner

Filch was sorting papers on his desk when Scorpius strode through the open door.

"I-I brought your silver polish back, sir." He said, swallowing as he tried to slow his erratic heartbeat.

"Leave it on my desk." Filch snarled, turning absent-mildly to shove a few folders into his file cabinet. Scorpius complied, gently setting down the jar on the wooden piece of furniture then turned to leave.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Malfoy." Filch sneered as Scorpius made for the entrance. He thought it a bit odd that this same rude, old man had been cowering in fear only a moment prior. Still, Scorpius had more than enough excitement for one day.

"I have, sir." Scorpius replied in a small voice.

"Good." Filch replied, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Scorpius exited the room, then walked back to the Hufflepuff basement as fast as his weary legs would take him. The entire walk there, only one thing inhabited his thoughts.

Lucius Malfoy was watching him, and if he did anything that would tarnish the family name, he would pay for it. Dearly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors notes will be at the end of the chapter. This is so I don't actually gve away what will be happening in this chapter. Also had to reload because I found mistakes in this chapter**

Samantha knew he was watching her. She could feel his iron grey eyes drilling into her back. Scorpius thought she didn't notice whenever he stole a glance in her direction, but she did. In many ways it made her feel better about their current situation, knowing he still cared.

It was the first day of Christmas break, at around eight in the morning. The two of them were amngst the crowd of Hufflepuff waiting in the common room until one of the professors came to fetch them to take them to the Hogwarts Express. Samantha was sitting at a table with albus playing a quiet game of wizard's chess and she had seen Scorpius lounging on the couch across the room with the Scamander twins.

Samantha hadn't spoken to Scorpius since that day in September when he had called her a mudblood. She had been furious at him for a few days, and especially when he asked Slughorn for a new potion partner, and recieived one. She had slowly calmed down however, upon noticing the way he still looked at her from time to time. It was always when he thought she wasn't looking or paying attention, and he made sure never to catch her gaze.

She had come to accept that Scorpius must have had a good reason for back off. Smantha knew him well enough to know that something was wrong, but she could also tell it didn't have to do with her directly. Feeling at peace with it, Samantha had decided she would let him sort out whatever the problem was.

"Samantha ?"said Albus.

She jumped at the mention of her name, then glanced up to see her cousin giving her a skeptical glance.

"Sorry." Samantha murmered, tucking a wisp of her hair behind her ear.

"Your move." Albus said, mentioning to the chess board.

"Alright Hufflepuff!" a loud voice interrupted. Samantha turned to see Professor Longbottom stepping through the prtrail hole. "Make your way to the Hogwarts Express in a calm and orderly fashion.

Naturally it was chaos. The pandemonium surrounded Samantha as she and Albus abandoned their game and made their way to the exit. They climbed through and followed their fellow Grryffindors to the entrance hall.

Before Samantha knew it, they were climbing off the Hogwarts express into the loving arms of their family.

"Mum!" Samantha yelled, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Samantha!" he rmother exclaimed, "Merlin you've grown!"

I've missed you." Samntha replied, pulling back and gazing into her mother's eyes

"We've all missed you too." She responded affectionately. Samantha grinned, then looked around for her father and her other family members. She soon spotted her father and to her surprise spotted her Grandmother talking to her Uncle Harry.

As she approached them she heard Harry say "Dudley I would like to invite you and the family over for Christmas."

At hearing this Samantha's eyes lit up but all of sudden Dudley spoke "Harry I don't know if that is wise because dad wont be to happy, and considering that Aunt Marge is coning over."

Petunia Dursley looked between her nephew and son. Ever since her granddaughter had been accepted to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry she had come to accept the magical side of her family. She took a deep breath "Harry how about you joing us for Christmas?"

Harry scratched his neck "Well I wouldn't mind, but the Weasley's are usually all invited. They are family and wouldn't be right if we didn't spend Christmas together. Also, personally I don't think everyone could fit inside Privet Drive. Also because of Aunt Marge we can't extend "

Dudley looked uncomfortable and really wanted to say yes but didn't have a solution. After a while Ginny spoke up "Well I think I have a solution. You see we have a mansion in Wilthsire, and there really isn't too many magical inhabitant. Of course there is the Malfoy Manor, but it is a good distance away."

Dudley looked shocked and asked "You own a manor?"

Ginny laughed "Of course we do. Several infact, but if we are going to do this we need to get rid of the house elves and hire some muggle servents."

Harry shook his head at his wives excitement and said "Well what do you say?"

When Dudley didn't answer Samantha nudged her father "Oh father please sya yes."

While she did want to spend some time with her magical side of the family what had interested her more was the name Malfor Manor. If the Malfoy's really di own a house there she might be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him, but before his father could answer her mother interrupted "are these the same pureblood Malfoy's?"

Harry looked confusingly at Amelia "Uh well there is only one Malfoy family I know of and so I guess they are the one's you are talking about."

Amelia's face went dark but she spoke a little venom in her voice "Are we talking about Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius Malfoy."

Harry and Ginny looked surprised that Ameilia knew these two people but said yes in unison.

Amelia's face became terrified and her voice was shaky "I…I am…s..orry Harry we wont be able to spend Christmas with you all."

Samantha looked ready to argue with her mother but before she could say anything her mother turned to her "Young lady my word is final and you shall not say one word is that clear."

When her daughter gave her a nod she turned to Harry "I am sorry but you and your family are more then welcome to come by to our house, and if Christmas doesn't works we could always do Christmas eve. We Dursley's celebrate both nights."

Harry looked confused but at the end agreed as he wanted his children and Dudley's daughter to have more time together. The he smirked at his cousin and said "Don't worry Dudley I have more control over my magic."

Dudley let out a chuckle "I am sure you do but we also are going to have more magical kids in our house this time around."

At this both Harry and Dudley let out a laugh and Samantha looked in confusion between the two. Petunia tapped Dudleys shoulder "Dear we should be going. Your father isn't in his best moods and we still have to tell him about the plans along with Aunt Marge."

Dudley let out a sigh and shook his really wasn't looking forward to breaking this news to his dad and Aunt Marge.

 **Authors notes: dun dun dun…Yes I did Introduce Marge Dursley again, because I find her character so much fun to write. Oh and what do you think about the plot twist. Yes I know I added a sub plot into this! I am gonna have so much fun wit this.**

 **Phnxgrl: you really did inspire me with all of you rrevies. I am glad you are liking my story To answer some of your questions yes Lucius escaped Azkaban and the simple reason he has money.**

 **Chelsea always: yes Flich is always trying to lick someones ass so to speak. And Scorpius yeah I feel bad doing the things I do and the things I have planned for him.**

 **Guest: While the potter kids are mentioned they really aren't to intergual to the story line. I really don't know what I am going to do with james. Honestly he might not even be talked about as much. The only real ptter kid you will hear about will be Albus potter nd in the passing Lily.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Yes I know I said a minimum of two weeks, but I took my test and was way to excited about this chapter. This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. While the basic idea is mine. The dialoug is mostly from SlytherinPerson number 5002. Please be aware this chapter I posted up before doing a final beta read. So there will be major grammatical error. I hope to have this cleared up soon.**

 **Dragon123d:here you go. Dear Marge is in for an interesting Christmas EVE**

 **Phnxgrl: glad you loved it**

 **Luiz4200: yup the malfoy's left a very bad impression on Amelia.**

 **Enrinyes: yeay I got another reader! Glad you find it interesting and I have so much in store.**

As the Dursley's were driving home Samantha couldn't help but wonder why her mother had denied a family invitation. She curiously looked at mum "mum, why did you deny Harry's Christmas invitation.

Amelia softly replied "dear you know your great aunt Marge knows nothing about your magical abilities, and we cant just tell her about it!"

Samantha scrunched her face up a little bit in confusion "but mum you were okay until the name Malfoy was mentioned."

Amelia's face went dark. Amelia sat there thinking yes the Malfoy's were the problem but she couldn't tell her daughter the exact reason so instead she sighed and said " it's something I do not exactly wish to talk about at least, not yet." Amelia answered.

Samantha was the type of girl to usually get what she wanted and that wasn't an answer she was looking for so she tried again "it cant be that bad, and don't you think I deserve to know why you would decline an invitation from family? In fact if I think about it you were fine with the invitation up to the point with the Malfoy's being mentioned. Mum , why do you have a problem with them? I think I should should know because I consider Scorpius Malfoy my friend. He might be acting like a complete git but he is a Hufflepuff."

Amelia rubbed her temple. When her daughter wanted answer's she could be relentless but that is not what worried her the most. Her daughter had said that she was a friend with a Malfoy. She shook her head the Malfoy's as far as she was aware weren't good news so she turned to her daughter and said "Sweetie you must promise me not to affiliate yourself with the Malfoy's any longer. Do I make my self clear young lady?"

At this Samantha recoiled a bit and was about to make a remark back. Her grandmother put a hand on her daughter's shoulders "Samantha dear, listen to your mum. She cares very deeply for you."

Samantha looked dejected but relented "O-kay, but I am not making any promises. Sorry mum."

Amelia just rubbed her face "It's fine sweetie. Just, please try to avoid them at all costs."

"Sure." Samantha answered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice that her parents didn't pick up on. The rest of the ride was spent in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Eventually the Dursley's arrived home. The first thing Samantha noticed was her Great Aunt Marge's car in the Drive way. She didn't know much about her and only met her once when she was young.

Vernon Dursley wasn't in the best mood and it was all because of those damn Potter's. They had corrupted his only grandchild who he loved a lot. Currently he was in the dining room washing the dishes while his sister was in the living room. To be honest he missed his granddaughter and had came to accept that she was a witch. As he turned off the faucet he felt soft hands going around him. He turned around and smiled. There was his granddaughter.

As Samantha hugged her grandfather she said "Grandpa I missed you so much. I hope your not mad me still."

Vernon Dursley looked down at his granddaughter "dear I can never be mad but I was a little upset."

He hugged his granddaughter back and whispered "your great aunt is in the living and is dying to meet you and we told her that your going to a elite private boarding school named Eton."

Samantha looked at her father and nodded, but before she could turn around her Great Aunt and her bull dog came into the kitchen "there is my niece! I am so proud of you making it into such a prestigious school."

Samantha gave her Great Aunt a smile and then hugged her as she did Aunt Petunia cleared her throat and whispered to "Vernon the Potter's are coming over for Christmas Eve."

Vernon's face went dark and he whispered in a dangerous voice "What do you mean they are coming for Christmas Eve and what am I supposed to tell Marge."

Petunia sighed "Vernon our granddaughter wanted to spend time with all of her family members, and we couldn't go to there house. So they decided the best thing would be to come over here. As for telling Marge well that is your responsibility, and she better be on her best behavior. Last time she was dealing with only one underage wizard. This time she has around four underage wizard and witches to deal with."

Vernon grunted but didn't say anything as the Dursley's made there way towards the living room. The rest of the break until Christmas eve passed by with out incident.

On Christmas eve the Potter's pulled up to the Dursley's house in Harry's BMW. Harry had to rent this vehicle because apparently the excuse was that he never went to Saint Brutus Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. He wasn't going to act like a criminal in front of his kid. Of course he couldn't come clean to Marge Dursley so he would be telling her that he went to the same school as Samantha Dursley on full scholarship and that the Dursley's had lied because they were embarrassed that their own son hadn't gotten the same opportunity. If Marge ever asked where he worked, he would say he worked in a high profile government job. He had pulled enough strings to make it appear that he did work there is Marge ever decided to find out.

Harry turned off the engine as Lily and Albus stepped out of the car Harry cleared his voice "James please wait in the car. I must speak to you."

At this James curiously looked at his father as the rest of the family got out. Once everyone was out Harry looked at his older son "James tonight you have to be on your best behavior. Your Great Uncle well he doesn't tolerate magic but his sister Marge can be awfully mean. There might be a time when I look directly at you and that will be your signal to take all the kids to the living room. We can't afford any accidental magic tonight."

James looked at his dad questioningly but once he saw the serious face of his father's serious face he straightened up and nodded. Harry nodded "Well lets not keep the Dursley's waiting!"

Soon Harry approached the door and took a deep breath. He lightly knocked on the door bell. Harry was praying that Dudley had enough sense to see to the door himself besides sending Marge to the door. The door opened up and there stood Dudley. Harry let out a sigh of relief as Dudley said in a whisper "Harry, please don't get too offended by anything you hear while here. Aunt Marge and Dad aren't in the best of mood. In fact both of them threatened to leave several times but only Samantha's pleading as kept them at bay.

Harry let out a groan because this was exactly what he was afraid of. He knew his uncle temper and he knew his Uncle would tolerate him because of his granddaughter. The issue was with Aunt Marge. The women had very little respect for him, and even though he had control over his magic his kids were different case. There magic was undeveloped and it could explode at any moment. After a few seconds of thoughts Harry spoke "Don't worry, I'll be fine. The kids on the other hand, well they are another case. Even your daughter can lose control of her magic"

Samantha came running up Hugging Harry "Uncle you shouldn't talk about me like that and think I am not around. I can control my magic and better then Albus over hear."

Albus let out a puff of hot hair and Harry chuckled "Samantha remember your Great Aunt can't find out about magic. Our cover story is boarding school."

Samantha rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement and then Dudley put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Well let's go in shall we."

As the Potter's walked in Marge turned the corner with her Bull dog Ripper and spat in disgust "So you have decided to show your face in this house?"

Harry muttered "she hasn't changed one bit since we last met." And casually looked at Marge and said "Well Dudley invited us us Marge." Harry spat this part out with extra hate making sure Marge knew that her comments were not appreciated.

Marge turned to face her nephew "Tell me why you did something as stupid as that and this boy should have more respect."

Harry let out a cough and turned to James "Can you children please go into the living room."

James looked confused but decided it was best if he listened to his father but as James and his two other kids tried to make there way to the living room Ripper came up to them and started barking and growling. Harry turned to Marge and said "Marge will you please call of your dog before I hurt it."

Marge swiftly turned to Harry "Oh I would like to see you try boy. You see Pit bulls can smell riffraff's and they protect the home from such people." Harry glared at Marge but Dudley came around and grabbed Rippers leash and yanked him away from the kids.

Marge then turned to Dudley as the children made there way toward the living room "Dudders why did you invite this hooligan to our home for the holidays?"

As Marge was talking to her nephew Harry whispered to Ginny "can you go and help Amelia out in the kitchen it will get ugly in here and I don't want you to lose control of your temper."

Ginny looked darkly at Marge "I am not responsible for my actions if she continues being this ugly." And stormed into the kitchen.

Harry rubbed his face as he turned to his cousin who was talking to Marge "Aunt our kids go to the same boarding school, so I thought we should try to fix our broken bond."

Marge face darkened and then turned to Harry "boy come lets talk in the living room."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the living room. Once seated Marge grabbed a glass of wine "So boy Dudley informs me that you never went to a criminal school for boys, but actually got accepted into a elite private school. In fact if I am correct you went to the same school. "

Harry smirked "yes mam I did."

Marge looked at Harry skeptically. Something didn't settle right about the boy. Marge had a very good memory and as far as she remembered the boy never had good grades. Marge took a sip of her wine "Well boy what do you do exactly. You can't be a bum and must have some money because your well dressed. In fact there is a BMW convertible in the drive way."

Uncle Vernon stuttered "You drive a BMW."

Harry perked up at this and said "Yes Vernon I drive and as I should as I work directly for the Prime minister!'

Vernon whispered dangerously "Boy what are you playing at? You don't work for the Prime Minister and you will blow our cover. If Marge finds out about Samantha's freakiness."

Marge looked at Harry "Well if your lying I will know because I have contacts."

Harry rolled his eyes but just nodded as Aunt Petunia's voice came from the kitchen "Dinner is ready."

Harry got up and walked towards the kitchen. When Dudley got near to Harry whispered "Its not wise to have to much alcohol. You know Marge has big mouth."

Dudley looked apologetically at Harry "Sorry, I tried to keep the wine away but Aunt demanded it. She claims Christmas is not the same with out wine."

Harry just nodded. As he entered he saw Albus and James fighting over the cookie jar. Marge Dursley scoffed "Potter I hope your boys don't embarrass you like this in front of the Prime Minister. Seems like they never got a whipping." She then took her cane and went to smack the two boys on there behind. Ginny Weasley quickly grabbed the cane and snarled "Don't you dare."

Marge looked at the girl in front of her head to toe "and who exactly are you."

Ginny looked at Marge in disgust "I am there mother and Harry's wife, and you will not hit my kids."

"Oh non of that nansy pansy about not hitting kids Mrs. Potter. Look at your husband he got several spanking and he turned out to be okay. In fact, he was quit the delinquent and born to those drunkard parents." Barked Marge

James looked at his father and then said "Father may we watch Television in the living room and have our Christmas dinner there."

Harry looked at his son but Petunia budged in "I think that is a great idea. You kids could get to know each other while the adults talk."

Marge then barked "Oh nonsense these four are old enough to enjoy dinner right here at the table." She then took her cane and placed it on James shoulder "What is your name boy?"

James looked confusingly at his parents but replied "James mam."

Marge nodded in approval "He looks fourteen and Samantha is only 11 and the younger one looks like he is 11. No they will enjoy dinner right at the table."

Marge then looked at Ginny "Girl where did you meet Potter? Prey tell me who are your parents. They must be influential or are you a gold digger."

As Marge said that the glass in her hand exploded.

Vernon exploded "Marge are you okay?"

Marge looked skeptically at her hand. Blood slowly trickling down her hand. This seemed all to familiar. She shook her head "Oh Vernon not to worry. A little to much to drink."

Marge got up and went to the cabinet to get another glass. Vernon looked dangerously at his nephew "What was that?"

Harry glared back at his Uncle "That was accidental magic, and I am not responsible for what my kids do. There is no way to control it either."

Vernon's face became red but before he could say anything Samantha spoke "Granddad I am sorry but that was me. Why is aunt Marge being so mean?"

Vernon turned to his granddaughter and was about to explode but calmed down as he saw her face. "oh sweetie your Great Aunt had to much to drink."

Marge then came back and looked at Ginny "So what do you do girl? Or are you just a whore?" 

Ginny's face became red with anger but before anyone could do anything all of a sudden Aunt Marge floated up into the air, and Uncle Vernon let out a horrifying scream. A few seconds later bats started to come out of Marge's nostrils. Harry turned to his wife who shock her head no. Then he turned to see his three children and Samantha Dursley standing there in anger.

Vernon was lost for words and Petunia muttered "She deserves it."

Harry sighed and said "I'll let the ministry know and we will erase her memory yet again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors notes: okay so I am rewinding this a little and showing how Scorpius Holidays are going. I think the next 2 or 3 chapters will be focusing on this. Now I always like to address my lovely reviewer but I have to address one cowardly one. I usually don't do this in public but since this one reviewer didn't sign in and reviewed as guest I will call you out.**

 **Guest: First off I think in my authors notes I said that the previous chapter wasn't beta read and I HAD warned you early on that it wasn't. So leaving that comment was not necessary. That chapter is still not beta read and I don't know when it will be. Secondly you seem to have a beef with authors notes. I didn't know that authros notes were not allowed. I have seen several authors post up a chapter with authors notes so I thought it would be fine. Next time just private message me if you have concerns OR JUST DON'T READ MY STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I have a nice following and people have favorite my damn story because guess what they like my writing style and plot. Now go away.**

 **Now that is out of the way to my regular readers who reviewed.**

 **PhnxGrl: glad you liked it and I will continue!**

 **Chelsea Always: haha that was what I was going for sort of funny.**

 **Luiz4200: Well when accidently magic happens and on non imidiate family members the ministery of magic always gets involved and whips off the memory. That is what happened to Marge in the third book and I didn't want to change that part of the story**

Scorpius got off the train and wove his way through the crowd towards his father, trying to block out the overwhelming noises of parents and children alike greeting each other with joy. He found his father and mother standing off to the edge of the crowd, looking slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Scorpius!" her mother exclaimed when she saw him, throwing her arms open wide to welcome him.

"Mum!' Scorpius replied, running into her arms and wrapping his own around her waist.

"I've missed you, dear." Astoria Malfoy murmured, pulling back to look him over. Scorpius managed to hold in his gasp at the pale complexion of her strangely thin face. Her dark brown hair still felt in soft waves that delicately framed her face, though it did nothing to hide the worry hiding behind her hazel eyes

"Scorpius." He glances to the side to see his father towering over him. Scorpius bit his lip, then felt a small sense of relief as Draco smiled down at him.

"Father." He replied, then stepped forward and gave him a short embrace.

"You look well." Draco said quietly, appraising Scorpius with a flick of his grey eyes.

"I am, thank you." Scorpius answered in a tight voice. He had so many question. Why hadn't he written? Was he alright? Did um know about everything that was going on?

"Well we should go." Astoria jumped in, giving Draco a meaningful look.

"Yes, I suppose we should." He agreed helping Scorpius with his bags.

They returned back to King's Cross station, then left the bustling building through the front exit. Draco led them to an empty alleyway where he and Astoria used to the port key to transport them to the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius looked up at the Malfoy Manor. Nothing had changed it looked as pristine as ever.

Astoria was the first to move towards the gate. Scorpius made to follow her, but Draco placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Astoria go on. We'll be there in a moment." Draco called ahead to his wife. Astoria nodding, giving him a knowing look. Scorpius watched in confusion as she strode through the gate and down the driveway towards the entrance to the grandiose mansion. When his mother was out of earshot, Scorpius turned to his father.

"Why didn't you write?" he asked his voice calm, though slightly tinged with irritation. Draco gave him a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about? He replied. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Scorpius felt even more confusion wash over him.

"You never wrote to me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I did!" Draco responded indignantly. "I wrote to you every single…" his voice trailed off and understanding dawned on his face. "Oh." He said simply.

"What?" Scorpius inquired.

"Lucius." His father murmured. "He's been intercepting my mail." A brief expression of fury crossed his face before being replaced by fear. "Be careful, Scorpius." Draco knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes. "He's watching us here, too."

Scorpius nodded, swallowing upon noticing the terror lining his father's grey irises. He felt awash in fear, knowing how terrified his father was. It was even more harrowing to know that they couldn't do anything about it. Lucius was too powerful, and the possibilities of themselves getting hurt wasn't something Scorpius wanted to risk, nor, apparently, did Draco.

"Let's go in son." Scorpius Father said quietly, resting his hand on his son's back as the two Malfoy's made their way to the front door.

As soon as Scorpius crossed the threshold into Malfoy Manor, he felt as if a million eyes had suddenly trained in on him, watching his every move. His muscles tensed, his shoulders stiffening. He sensed a similar reaction from his father as he walked in behind him and shut the door with a soft thud.

"Scorpius dear, we'll have dinner in a little while." Astoria called from the study next to the entrance.

"Yes, mum." Scorpius replied, then he marched up the stairs.

His room was much the same as he left it. Nice and tidy apparently the house elves made sure that no dust accumulated over his absence.

He then flopped down on the mattress. Scorpius felt exhausted. Most of the students would be thrilled to be home. Scorpius was terrified. The thought of being watched every waking minute by his grandfather was begging to drive him crazy.

Glancing around the room, he realized the various portraits of Malfoys and other prestigious wizards were all watching him. Following him. Spying on him and reporting his every move to Lucius Malfoy. He glances over the side mirror and was absolutely horrified. A frame was hanged up that clearly wasn't there before but what made him horrified wasn't the frame itself but the portrait that occupied the frame. Looking down upon him was his grandmother and grandfather. Lucius Malfoy gave a wicked smile to Scorpius.

Now Scorpius wasn't even safe in his own room and he didn't have the luxury to think that Lucius didn't live with them.

"Scorpius? Came a shout from downstairs, shacking him from his thoughts.

Surprised that Dinner was ready so quick, Scorpius raced to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before blotting down the stairs and around the corner to the dining room

His parents were seated at the far end of the long table comprised of dark mahogany. Scorpius slowed upon entering the room and walked calmly toward them/ he watched as Draco and Astoria talked to one another, their heads bowed closely together. Despite Scorpius unfortunate grandfather's problem, his parents definitely loved each other. A smile crept up his face as he slid into one of the tall, regal looking chairs.

"Moppy!" Astoria called, calling for the house elves to bring them their food. The elf emerged bearing a tray of roasted duck. Scorpius mouth started to water hungrily eyeing their food as Moppy set it down between the three of them.

"Thank you, Moppy." Draco said, nodding at the maid. She gave a slight bow, dipping her head respectively.

"It's my pleasure." The little house elf said and then disaperated.

"So Scorpius tell us about Hogwarts." Astoria began as she carefully took some duck meat from the silver platter and passed it to him.

The words poured out as Scorpius began telling story after story to hs parents of the happenings during his first tenure at the School of Witchcraft and wizardry. His parents laughed along, though it was stilted. Scorpius own laughter was stiff as well. He knew it was from the portraits that lined the wall. The statues that watched their every move, listened to their every word.

"What exactly are we doing for Christmas?" Scorpius asked when his storytelling mood had expired. Their plates lay empty before them, dinner finished long ago.

"Staying here." Draco answered, though Scorpius noticed his eyes shifting nervously. "Your grandparents are coming."

Scorpius felt the atmosphere thicken. He detected the exchanged glance between his parents, and realized Astoria must of known as well. He felt their on his back of his neck stand on end as the realization that his grandfather and grandmother were coming dawned on him.

A hand suddenly enclosed over his and Scorpius looked down to see Draco's strong finger covering his smaller one. His other hand was taken by his mother, ad the three of them each knew what the was trying to say.

They would get through this together.

Lucius Malfoy arrived on Christmas eve. His ebony cloak flowed majestically behind him as he sashayed through the door into the former residence his silver mane of hair framed his pointed face, his cold eyes locking onto Scorpius the moment he walked down the stairs to greet him. Narcissa Malfoy elegantly walked through the manor.

"Scorpius." Lucius said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "How good to see you." One look into his icy gaze, and Scorpius felt the terror take up residence in his stomach.

"Grandfather." Scorpius acknowledged, bowing his head in respect like he usually did.

Narcissa Malfoy wanted to run up to her grandson and hung him. She wanted to spoil him like any other grandmother did but she had to control her self. Her husband Lucius Malfoy wasn't fond of her doing that, and he had strictly forbidden her from spoiling her only grandson. Apparently, she had spoiled Draco to much and Lucius didn't want Scorpius to turn out like his father

After a few moment of silenced Lucius spoke "I hope you're enjoying your time in Hufflepuff." Scorpius wished with all his might that Lucius would stop using such honeyed, grating tone. He could feel the rage the vehemence behind the voice, and like always he could it it in those Stoney grey eyes that bored into the very debts of his soul.

Scorpius was about to say he was enjoying his time but stopped him self. Before going off to Hogwarts he was tortured. He didn't want that to happen again. So instead he picked the words that his grandfather wanted him to say "It's quit boring being surrounded by dundder heads, blood traitors and mudblood."

As the words came out of his mouth Scorpius heard his mother gasp and he stole a glance at his father whose face was unreadable. Lucius chuckled "Oh but I have heard something else. I have heard you are actually enjoying your time. Hanging around those blood traitors."

Scorpius looked directly into his grandfather's eyes "No sir I have to pretend don't I."

Lucius looked skeptically at his grandson before pacing the room "now the letter you sent me informed me about the girl I told you to keep an eye on. Tell me more about her."

Scorpius looked unsure of himself but saw the dangerous glint his grandfather's eyes so he said "The girl is related to Harry Potter and she is pretty good in class. She is one of the top students."

Lucius sneered "Father like son. Don't tell me she is beating you in classes."

Scorpius was taken back "I didn't mean that sir."

Lucius peered at the boy grabbing him by the collar "you better come out on top. Now I want you to do more research about her family. Report back to me who her mother is and any other information you have on her. I would do this myself but I don't have the resources in the muggle world."

Scorpius looked at his grand father in uncertainty but just nodded.

Lucius gave a wicked smile and just so you know what the punishment of failing is Lucius pointed his wand at Scorpius and screamed "Diffindo." Under his break. Scorpius let out a scream of pain and a bright red line of blood appeared on his forehead and stretching down the side of his face and Lucius Malfoy Dissapaprated.

Draco, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy all ran to Scorpius. Narcissa wiped out her wand and cast the counter curse and sobbed "I am so sorry little one."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: Omg I am so sorry about the delay, but this was a hard chapter to write. But because it was so late I have it extra long hope you enjoy. Also my dear reader I have been struck with another inspiration and it is called a complicated engagement. I just posted it up and would love you all to read it.**

 **Phnxgirl: glad you like the reaction of Scorpius and here is the next chapter**

 **Chelsea Always: yup he doesn't have an easy life and unfortunately this is a very dark story.**

 **Luzi4200: mmh I wonder what Lucius expects to find from Samantha mother's family. But at the same time got to wonder why Amelia doesn't want her daughter to associate with the Malfoy's. Well your just going to have to read and follow along.**

 **Now REVIEW and remember to check out my new story a very complicated engagement.**

Lucius had left early that morning, the day after Christmas, yet the weight of his presence still

hung like a shadow over Draco. The mark of his visit was still visible, stretching down the cheek of his Sons face. Rage rolled inside of him, half at Lucius for harming Scorpius and half at himself for falling to do anything about it.

Running a shaking hand through his hair, Draco watched from a recliner across the drawing room as Astoria and Scorpius played a quiet game of wizarding chess. His his grey eyes roved over the pale face of his son, his jaw clenching as they passed over the pink scar on his cheek. He and his mother hastily stitched up the cut and applied the proper healing ingredients. But he knew it would always leave a mark.

Astoria seemed to be in better shape than his son, though by comparison she hadn't had her face cut open. Draco watched, a flicker of pride flowing through him as his son captured Astoria's queen. He was quite the chess player, much as he had been during his adolescence.

The brief sense of pride was replaced by fear, Draco fully understanding himself what the boy was going through. Scorpius was being pressured to meet the unrealistic expectation of his prudish grandfather rather than merely being himself and enjoying his time at Hogwarts. The similarities to Draco's own time at Hogwarts were a bit haunting

It was his last full day with his and Astoria's son before Scorpius was whisked back to Hogwarts. Draco had been wanting to do something special for the boy, but now with his condition he wasn't sure. Still, the knowledge that every move he made was being watched was more the overwhelming to him. He was severally tempted to just give it all up, give up the façade of being perfectly alright when all the while he felt he was rotting away inside.

"Why don't we go away for the night?" Draco asked, causing his wife and son to look up in surprise from their game.

"To where?" Astoria inquired curiously

"Just somewhere different." Draco replied, thinking carefully before speaking. He could almost feel the portraits around the room straining their painted ears to listen and glean any information that they could.

"That sounds fun." Scorpius said his voice taunt. Draco could tell he was being careful as well. They were trodding on precarious ground, now. if they pulled this off, they would get an evening away from Lucius prying eyes.

"I have a place in mind," Draco responded, giving Astoria a meaningful glance so as not to ask where.

"When shall e leave then?" Astoria implored, giving him a barely perceptible nod.

"Lets say half an hour," Draco answered, trying to hold in a smile at the thought of finally being free of Lucius, even if only for a while.

"Very well." His wife replied, standing to her feet. As his wife got up he eyed his son with concern. Scorpius slowly tried to get up but grabbed the table to steady himself. He was still a little shaky after what had transpired with Lucius, both mentally and physically.

Draco's eyes followed his as she walked effortlessly out of the room with an almost ethereal aura about him. It amazed him how he could still be so strong after all that had happened, everything he had put him through. Then again. His son had always been strong and he was proud to say much stronger than he had ever been.

The three Malfoy's met in the entrance hallway over thirty minutes later, Scorpius and Draco sharing the luggage between the two of them. Draco shuffled around his bags, then grabbed onto his wife and son standing on both sides of him. Imaging the place, he had decided on, Draco side-apparated his family with a loud pop.

They reappeared moments later in front of a large, white building that stood at least five stories tall. A glance around told Draco they had arrived at his desired location.

They were in Scotland, in front of a building that stood atop a large cliff that hung over the roaring swells of the ocean. Draco smiled, instantly feeling as if a giant burden had been lifted form his shoulders. This was where he and Astoria had come for their five year anniversary. It was a hotel entirely for witches and wizards, and known across the magical community to be a quality establishment.

The sparse, olive green grass crunched underneath their feet as Draco led them to the front entrance. They walked into the building to be instantly greeted by the smells of a warm fire and good food. Draco felt his spirits lifting already, though the fear still on in the back of his mind.

"I can help you here, sir." One of the clerks said from the front desk. The older man with a toothy grin and balding head beckoned for them to step forward.

"Yes I need a room for the three of us." Draco replied, stepping up to the desk. The man scribbled away on his notebook.

"Aye, and what would be the name for ye party?" the clerk queried.

"Malfoy." Draco replied. The clerk raised his eyebrows, but scribbled down the information nonetheless. Draco, paid him, watching as the man inspected money and nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." He replied, taking a key off the rack behind him. "You're in room 250, William here will show you up there. Oi! William!" the clerk yelled at a young man snoozing lazily in an armchair next to the desk." The younger employee bolted awake, then proceeded to take their bags and escort them to their room.

Draco smiled again upon entering their room. It was a spacious area, with a living room straight ahead and a kitchenette right as they walked in. two bedrooms were also there, one off each side of the living room.

The bellboy took their bags to their rooms, then left after being tipped by Draco. Scorpius looked around the room, and Draco thought he looked pleased. Astoria took his hand squeezed it gently. Draco squeezed back, knowing she appreciated being brought back to this place.

They spent the afternoon exploring the area around the hotel, then came back for a quick shower before dinner. Their evening meal, which they ate at the hotel's restaurant, was positively scrumptious, though Draco could still sense the stilted atmosphere between the members of his family. He knew they were all trying to enjoy their time away from Lucius, yet still terrified at the thought of going back.

When they retired to their room, Scorpius bade his mom and dad goodnight, then headed off to his own room. Draco followed his wife to their bedroom, softly closing the door behind them.

He changed out of his dinner clothes, then crawled into the king sized bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Collapsing onto the mattress, he listened to the sounds of his wife preparing for bed in the bathroom. The familiar sense of guilt flashed through his mind as he thought of his son. Lucius had hurt him, and he had done nothing about it. Draco hastily shoved the thought away, telling himself now wasn't the time to worry about it. He had, after all, come here to forget.

Forgetting, as it seemed, was not such an easy task. Especially when the matter one should be forgetting was a matter regarding Lucius Malfoy. Draco was continuously haunted by his father, constantly terrorize by the thought of what would happen if he went against his father's wishes.

The exhaustion of it all rolled over Draco. As he drifted off into a listless sleep, the memories he had tried so hard to suppress sprang forth, reminding him of why he was so terrified of Lucius Malfoy….

Draco tapped his foot nervously on the hardwood floor of his father's office. His hands were shaking as he awaited his father to enter the room. It would be the first time he had seen him in nearly a year.

It was less than a week after Draco had almost murdered Dumbledore. Severus Snape had brought him here, to the Malfoy Manor, after the attack on Hogwarts by the Death Eaters. To wait while Lord Voldemort freed his father from Azkaban. Word had arrived that afternoon that Lucius as freed and was on his way to the Manor.

Draco knew how his father would react when he heard that he had failed his mission. He could almost imagine the mortified expression on Lucius narrow face as he was told the news that his son had failed as a Death Eater.

"Draco," an icy, yet smooth voice said from the doorway. Draco jumped slightly, then immediately stood to his feet.

"Father." He said, trying to offer Lucius a smile. "it's good to see you." His father snorted, then turned to close the door behind him, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"What's this I hear of you failing to complete your mission?" Lucius inquired, his voice just as cold as it had been moments before. Draco hesitated, fully aware of the rage swirling in his father's grey eyes/

"I-I am sorry." Draco responded, bowing his head.

"Pitiful." Lucius spat, glaring up and down at his son. Draco felt awash in shame under the scrutiny of the man he had tried so hard to please. Everything he had done had been done to make his father proud, yet in the end he hadn't even been able to accomplish that.

"I hope you'll forgive me" Draco replied, hopefully raising his head to meet the iron-cold gaze of his father. Lucius merely gave him a scornful look.

"forgiveness and compassion have no place in the mind of a death eater." He said as if it should be obvious. Draco swallowed nervously

"Of course I-"

"it's pathetic, how shameful you are tot the Malfoy name." Lucius interjected his tone was cold and uncaring. "A true Malfoy would never have let down their master." he paused and Draco flinched at the fury etched across his father's face. "Especially on a mission as important as this one!" he suddenly yelled, causing Draco to stumble backwards into the front of his father's desk.

"it wont happen again," he hastily replied, gulping in terror as hi father raised his wand and aimed it directly at his chest.

Lucius had punished Draco from time to time. Draco saw it as a little more than that, but never said anything. There were occasion cuts, and scrapes across his face and chest that quickly healed with the right spell or charm.

Draco could tell that was coming would be much worse. He had never seen his father this enrage before. Then again, he had let down Voldemort himself as well as Lucius.

"You have made me look like a fool!" Lucius bellowed, is eyes wide in fury as he stepped closer to Draco. "you have brought ruin and disgrace on this family!"

"Father, please," Draco pleaded holding his hands up. He was to late. Lucius was already gone over the edge. He gave his wand a slight wave motion then muttered under his breath "Diffindo."

Draco felt a sharp pain slicing across his chest as his father made his first mark. He cried out, grabbing on the the desk behind him as the pain doubled from the next cut. He yelled in agony as his father continuously sliced at his chest. This was the worst he had ever experienced at the hands of his own father.

He was on his knees, doubling over form the pain when his father finally stopped. Draco managed to breathe in, his entire body trembling from the pain.

"Pathetic." Lucius sneered from above him. He pointed his wand again, then uttered a word Draco had never thought would leave his father's mouth. At least towards him. "Crucio."

He screamed, the intensity of the pain unbearable. He found himself writhing on the floor in excruciation, as the blinding torturous pain boiled inside him increased. He could. Could hear the screams leaving his mouth, the cries for mercy escaping from between his lips. His body was shaking so severally he could no longer see where his father was.

Suddenly, it stopped. Draco collapsed onto the floor, the pain lessening to a dull throb. His chest was still smarting quite a bit from the wounds hi father inflicted earlier, but they were mothing compared to….to that. Draco barely registered the sound of footsteps and saw his father towering above him.

"Don't fail me again." Lucius said, his words as cold as ice. He opened his mouth to continue and-

"Draco!" he jolted awake, sitting up and glancing around the hotel room frantically. Astoria was sitting next to him on the bed, wearing a pale, silk nightgown.

"What….?" Draco murmured, his brown furrowing as he realized he was out of breath, his chest heaving.

"You had a nightmare." Astoria answered simply. Draco looked into her hazel eyes and saw that they were filled with concern. He knew why. It had been years since he had these bloody nightmares.

"What was your dream about? She asked.

"Lucius." Was all Draco said. He didn't want to talk about it at this particular moment.

"I'm sorry." Astoria responded. She began tracing the various scars that stretched across his chest with her fingers. Draco closed his eyes, relishing her soft touch.

Astoria had been the one to piece him back together after the second wizarding war. Draco doubted he would have been able to move on if it hadn't been for her. He loved her more than life itself and regretted more than anything the life he had dragged her into.

"Is he alright?" Draco suddenly murmured thoughtfully. Astoria stopped tracing and turned her face to look into his eyes.

"About what? She inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"About me being a terrible father." He answered quietly. Astoria's eyes widened.

"I absolutely refuse to answer that Draco. You're a wonderful father." She replied firmly. Draco smiled sadly, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. He gently ran his thumb over her skin, marveling at its softness.

"You deserve so much better." He said softly. "You and Scorpius both. Its not fair, making you live like this."

"If it means being with you, then it's worth it." Astoria responded in an equally soft tone. She paused, then dawned a meaningful look. "All of it."

Draco felt tears prick his eyes, realizing what she meant. Gently pushing her over so she was on her back, he deftly rolled himself on top of her, careful to make sure the weight of his muscles body didn't crush her smaller frame. Breathing a bit more heavily, he looked down into her hazel eyes, his face hovering a mere inch above hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice hoarse. He pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, then left to leave a trail of equally tender kisses down her cheek. He felt her finger digging into his silver hair as she pulled him down closer to her, resting his forehead on hers.

"Draco-"she began, but he interrupted.

"If he ever hurts this family again, I'll kill him." Draco said, a bit more forcefully than he had meant.

"Draco-" she started again.

"Watching him constantly hurt this family is much worse than any Cruciatus curse Astoria." Draco interjected, his voice dropping back to a whispered. "I can't go through that again." His voice cracked on the last syllable, and he felt his chest heaving as his emotion over came him.

Astoria looked at Draco curiously. Draco finally stood up "I have had enough. Over the summer Potter went to extend a helping hand and I am taking it."

Astoria looked at Draco with concern and barely whispered "If Lucius finds out we went to Potter."

Draco fiercely stared at his wife. She had a point but he was done living in fear "I am pretty sure Potter will do something. He extended a helping hand."

Astoria nodded as Draco cast a Petronius charm. He scoffed at the little ferret that emerged and then whispered "Potter I need your help. Please be discrete mine and my family lives are in danger. Also, we need a safe place to talk. Where no one can interrupt us."

 **Authors Notes: if you don't know what I am talking about Harry extending a helping hand. I suggest you read chapter four again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: sorry for the delay but between graduate school and finding a new job. Plus moving across the state for the said job had very little time to write this out.**

"Check mate" Samantha said, tilting her chin up proudly. She watched in satisfaction as her knight galloped over to the square that housed her cousins king and shoved the taller piece off of the board.

"How did you…." Albus voice trailed off, staring at the board in shock.

Harry chuckled "She has been practicing."

It had been a few days since the disasturous events of Christmas eve, and both of Samantha's parents agreed that it would be best if Samantha spent the rest of the breaks with the Potters.

Harry sat down by a couch near Ginny and she started to massage Harry's Neck, while Hermione Lounged in an armchair. Molly and Arthur were sharing a loveseat, while the children sat on the floor next to the fireplace. Samantha and Albus had just finished their second game of wizards chess in the center of the floor."

"I'm calling for a rematch." Albus replied, still gazing down at the chessboard with a flummoxed expression painted on his face.

"No, thank you." Samantha responded, grinning cheekily. "Id hate to embarrass you any more." Her cousin playfully chucked a piece of popcorn at her.

"Albus, downt throw food all over my carpet." Molly said sharply, looking up from The Daily Prophet long enough to scold him. Albus rolled his eyes, but picked up the kernel as his grandmother stared at him.

As Harry turned around a pratronus in the form of a ferret came rushing into the living room. Ron let out a chuckle "That must be Draco Malfoy."

Once Ron stopped speaking the pratronous spoke in a eerie voice "Harry Potter I remember what you said back in Diagon Alley and I request your help. My family is dire need of help. Unfortunately, I can't tell you my location but an unanimous owl will deliver a portkey that will bring you to our location."

As soon as the pratronous message was done a owl swooped in and dropped a can on the table. Ginny looked at the portkey angrily "Who does he thinks he is? You are on Vacation Harry!"

Harry let out a sigh and murmered "Dear you know as a head Auror I can be called away at any time and for any reason. It doesn't matter if its from a person we like or we hate. An auror is sworn to protect every wizard, witch or muggle in distress. How would it look if I as the head Auror didn't fulfil my duty?"

Ginny looked like she as about to argue but Molly Weasley put a hand on her daughters shoulder "Harry Dear run along I'll take care of everything!"

Harry gave a nod and turned to Ron "If I need back up I will send a pratronus, and don't inform the kids." Looking at Albus and Samantha, because I think they are friends with Scorpius and I don't want to worry them that much.

Ron nodded in understanding

Harry picked up the can. As he picked it up he felt an uncomfortable tug and soon landed gently on his feet in front a building that stood atop a large clff that hung over the roaring swells of the ocean. Apparently, Draco had taken his family on a vacation and something must of gone wrong, but what could it be though Harry as he looked at the hotel in confusion. Why did Draco call him over here? Harry shrugged as he made his way towards the hotel. He didn't know what room he should go to so he decided the best would be to ask the front desk. As he approached he looked at the person behind the desk and said "I am looking for Draco Malfoy. Would you know where I would find him?"

The men shifted his feet a little uncomfortable and said "I don't know what you are talking about. There is no Draco Malfoy at this location. "

Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew that the wizard behind the desk was lying but why. Harry let out a sigh as he said "I am here under official Auror business and I know For a fact that a Draco Malfoy is in this establishment. I demand that you cooperate or I will be forced to take further action."

Te wizard behind the desk trembled as he said "These are the keys to the room but…."

As Harry took the key he didn't wait for the men to finish and started to walk towards the room. As he opened the room it was dark but Harry could feel dark magic in the room. Harry opened the lights and what he saw horrified him. The room was in a mess and it looked like there had been a struggle. What horrified him the most was the blood on the floor. Something disastrous happened. He turned his back and went to the front dest. He looked the men in the face and said "I need to speak to the owner know."

The men behind the desk nodded and hurridly called the owner. After a few minutes a men walked in and introduced himself as Alex and said "How may I help you."

Harry looked at the men directly In the eyes "I need to know what happened in that room" Harry pointed at the room he had been in "and I am afraid if I aks this gentlemen he wont tell me. Mind you I am an Auror and I will have this establishment closed down."

The owner nodded and then turned to the worker "please tell the auror what transpired."

The men looked scared "you have to promise me nothing will happen to me or my family. We were threatened not to speak.

Harry let out a sigh but said "you will be protected under the law."

The men nodded and said "A men named Lucius came in and demanded that we tell him where his family was. Of course, I didn't know who he was talking about so I told him so. The men used the crucio on me and then asked to know about Draco Malfoy. I told him and he started to make his way towards the room, but before he left he said I should keep my mouth quite or my family would be dead. He then went into the room and never came back out."

Harry looked worryingly at the room and sent out a pratronus. He would need back up if he was going to find out exactly what transpired.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Well I am back. Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I felt like it was a perfect place to leave it at.**

 **Chelsea always: glad you are enjoying my story. Don't be sad be happy because this is another explosive chapter, Pretty sure you will love it.**

 **Walfgirl69. Glad you like my fanfic. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Phnxgirl: always love to read your comments.**

 **Now I am doing something a little special. If one of my readers as a plot idea they can Private message me and tell me there idea. If I like the idea I may use it in my story. Another thing I wanted to say is that this story wasn't supposed to take such a dark turn. It was merely supposed to be about how the Dursley's coped with a witch in the family but now it has taken a big twist. As of now I have three and maybe for major plots brewing. 1. Samantha and Scorpius relationship 2. Amelia's backstory 3. The major event that is about to unfold in this chapter. With that being said my updates will slow down by a lot. This is because I don't want there to be plot holes. For this not to happen I have to re read what I have wrote. Now if you like this story there are two things you must do**

 **1.** **Put it on your favorites and alerts**

 **2.** **REVIEW.**

Harry was pacing back and forth in his living room. It had been some three days since he got the Patronus from Draco Malfoy and he wasn't anywhere close to figuring out where Draco and his family were. All of a sudden Ginny Weasley came into the room and whispered, "Ron and Hermione will be here in a few minutes to discuss the situation"

Harry gave a brief nod "Are the children asleep?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry before letting out a sigh "I understand why you want to keep this a secret from them, but they will be back in school in a few days. If Draco's son doesn't show up both Albus and Samantha will question why. All three of them are in Hufflepuff."

Before Harry could say anything Ron and Hermione Apparated in. Both of them looked exhausted as Harry asked, "So any news yet?"

Hermione started pacing "Unfortunately the answer right now is no. Harry do you really believe Lucius to do something to hurt his own family. Try to remember during the war Lucius actions were done to protect his family."

Harry let out a brittle laugh "Lucius actions at the end of the last war was so he could escape Azkaban. Remember I didn't vouch for Lucius but only for Narsica. The only reason Lucius escaped prison was because I showed mercy towards Narsicca, and that was my biggest mistake."

Hermione stood up straight "As Minister of Magic if that is the case and if Draco and his family are in danger we must notify the public."

Ron shook his head "I would advise against that because it would create panic."

Ginny walked in levitating a tray that carried coffee and she set it down on the table "Why do you say it would create panic Ron?"

Ron looked at his sister "Well we haven't had any disappearances since we defeated Tom Riddle and if we started to have them now it would be definitely create panic. Furthermore, we don't know for sure if Draco and his family are in trouble. This is just a wild guess!"

Harry slammed his fist on the table "Ron I know what I saw in that Hotel room. There was blood all over the room, and Draco Malfoy was staying in that room."

Ginny put a soothing hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down.

Ron looked at Harry "what really is bothering you Harry?"

Harry let out a shy "I have a horrible feeling. In fact I have had this horrible feeling since Samantha got her wand."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she grabbed a cup of coffe "what do you mean?"

Harry let out a sigh, grabbed a cup of coffe and took a several sips before pacing. After a few moments of silence Harry spoke "Ginny do you remember when we were at Ollivander getting wands for the kids."

Ginny looked confused bt gave a slight nod.

Harry started to pace again "Do you also remember I told you to take the kids when it was Samantha's turn to chose the wand."

Ginny looked even more confused but remembered exactly what he was talking about so she nodded again as Harry raised his wand and casted muffliato charm before speaking "Well I am going to tell you three the wand that Samantha has but this cant go out from this room."

The three friends in the room nodded as Harry took a deep breath "Well the wand that Samantha has is the elder wand."

Hermione let out a horrifying gasp "That wand was destroyed how on earth did she get that?"

Harry looked at Hermione as he said "Ollivander's grandson created a replica of it."

Hermione looked worried but said "I have a feeling that is not the end of surprises."

Harry spoke up "Unfortunately no. You see ever since the war ended I never really trusted Lucius Mafloy, but at the time I couldn't do anything about it. But once I became the Head Auror I had the perfect opportunity to keep track of Lucius Malfoy."

Before Harry could finish Hermione interrupted "Harry you perfectly well know any secret missions as to approved by the Minister."

Harry looked thoughtfully at Hermione before continuing "Hermione I wanted to tell you and I was going to tell you until I got certain news."

Hermione looked angry "well it better be a good excuse Harry. I am the minister and you already know how difficult it is for me. Especially amongst the purblood family, and you overstepping your authority makes me look bad."

Harry let out a sigh "Hermione I realize how this makes you feel and I know it seems like I am undermining your authority but if the news ever got out about what Lucius was doing it would be a nightmare."

Hermione looked at Harry "It cant be anything as bad as Voldermort. Unless Lucius…"

Hermione stopped and her face all of a sudden became dark as she whispered "Harry don't tell me…."

Before Hermione could speak Harry said "I suspect that Lucius has made a Horcrux."


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors notes: I am back kiddies. I hope you all had a wonderful long weekend (labor day weekend). To those residing in the USA. I have gotten some complaints through pm's that the story is kind of slowing down. To those who think that I am truly sorry but this pace is necessary at this point in the story. Some parts of this story is going to seem very slow and some are going to be actioned packed. Any good story is like that (hence why I wasn't a big fan of Order of the Pheonix)**

 **I want to dedicate this chapters to my reviewers: Chelsea always and Phnxgrl.**

 **I really like reading reviews. SO REVIEW please. I have been noticing that I have many that have put this on there alert and favorites. I would like to hear from you all.**

It had been several days after Harry had let everyone know about his suspicions about Lucius Malfoy making an Horcrux, and unfortunately they weren't anywhere near figuring out where the Malfoy family was. The night before the kids had to go back to Hogwarts Harry was pacing the living room. Ginny put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Everything will be alright. Lucius Malfoy can't be stupid enough to keep Scorpius from Hogwarts."

Harry let out a sigh and sat down "I know but it's worrying and you know Albus and Samantha are friends with him. Plus we need to figure out exactly what Lucius is doing and why."

As they spoke there was a light knock on the door. Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise but Harry went and opened the door. As the door opened Hermione walked in calmly "Well it appears as if the Malfoy's are back at the Malfoy Manor."

Harry jumped up from his seat "That's great Hermione. Can you get a search warrant for me."

Hermione shock her head "unfortunately that is not a great idea. We need a valid reason for the search warrant and at the same time we don't want Lucius to know we are suspicious of him making a Horcrux."

Harry let out a groan but Hermione continued "but I have another idea."

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion before saying "What do you mean."

Hermione smiled sadly "Look Harry don't think I am trying to dictate on when you should give your kids the gifts."

Harry looked confused for a moment but after a while it struck Harry "I wasn't really planning on giving any of them those items this early. My plan was to give James one of the items when he became a prefect and then give Albus the other item when he became a prefect."

Hermione let out a chuckle "your pretty sure both of your son's will be prefects?"

Harry let out a smile but before he could say anything Hermione continued "Look Scorpius is going to turn up at Hogwarts but I am afraid he will be monitored. Albus and Samantha are both friends with him but won't be able to talk to him because they are considered inferior to the Malfoy's"

Harry nodded in understanding and Hermione continued "So what I suggest is giving Albus but the map and the invisibility cloak and telling him about the Room of Requirement's."

Ginny looked furiuous "you are suggesting we play favoritism and not give anything to James."

Hermione looked taken back "no you misunderstand me Ginny. What I meant…"

Ginny snapped "Hermione Weasley I know exactly what you are implying, and before Harry decides what to do I am having no part in this. I will not treat one of my son's unfairly because the Minister of Magic is afraid to lose her position."

Hermione was taken aback "I would never tell you all to treat one son fair and the other one not. What I mean to say is you can let Albus borrow the items in promise that he returns it at the end of the semester."

Harry looked between Ginny and Hermione before saying "Ginny is right Hermione I can't just give one of my kids something early and not the other. How about this I just tell Albus where the room of requirement is?"

Hermione looked at Harry straight in the eye "you don't think I thought about just telling him where the room of requirement is? Its not that easy Lucius will have his grandson monitored and watched."

Harry let out a sigh "how about I just give the invisibility cloak to Albus and to James I give the map. Albus really just needs to sneak himself, Samantha and Scorpius into the room of requirements. This way it can be fair and I wont be accused of favoritism."

Ginny let out a huff "I'm not to happy about this change in plans Harry."

Harry put a comforting hand on Ginny "I know but we need to make sure Scorpius doesn't makes the same mistake as his farther did."

When Ginny gave a nod of understanding the situation Harry called down his two sons. Once both of them were in the living room Harry said "today I think both of you deserve to inherit a part of a family heirloom."

As Harry said this both of his son looked at there father questioningly but instead of answering there questioning face Harry got up and went to a cabinet. He opened it and took out a piece of parchment and cloak. He then looked at his two sons and said "These two items were my dad's and now I am giving each one to you."

Harry first turned to his oldest son James "This James is a map of Hogwarts. All you have to do is put your wand to the parchment and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. Once you say that the parchment will turn into a map and show you exactly where everything and every one is."

James looked at the parchement and let out a grin and grabbed it.

Harry then turned to Albus and said "for you I have an invisibility robe. When you put it on you will turn invisible."

Harry went to give the robe to Albus and Albus touched it in amazement but before he could say thank you James whined "but farther don't you see how much more fun it would be if I had both the robe and the map."

Harry looked atunned at the moment. Clearly he hadn't expected this but before he could say anything Albus cleared his throat "James you can borrow the robe when you want if you promise that I can borrow the map."

James looked suspiciously at his younger brother but seeing as he wasn't going to get what he wanted he relanted.

Harry smiled at his youngest son and then grinned "well since that is figured out the best thing to do now would to show you one more secret of Hogwarts."

Both of the boys looked confused but Harry asked for the map and laid it open for them. He then whispered to them both and said "Hogwarts has many secrets and one of the biggest secrets is the room of requirement. It is located on the seventh floor and you have to pass by it three times. At the same time you have to think of what you need the most and the room will appear."

Both of the boys looked amazed and turned to leave. As the approached the door Ginny spoke sternly "remember the two of you promised to let the other borrow each other's gift and if I hear one of you aren't keeping your promise. There will be hell to pay."

Both nodded and went up to there respective rooms. As Albus got back into this bed the door slightly opened and Harry came in "Albus can I speak with you for a moment."

Albus slowly got up.

Harry sat at the edge of Albus's bed and said "I gave you the invisibility robe because I need you to do me a favor."

Albus looked at his father questioning but didn't say anything so Harry continued "I need you to find out if Scorpius is okay and if he acts weird you need to tell him that you know a perfect place to talk without being over heard."

Albus looked at his dad questioningly but seeing his stern face he knew not to question so he said "Sure dad.'

Harry smiled and got up to leave before saying "Albus make sure you are careful and no one over hears you or sees you and Scorpius spending to much time."

Albus nodded as his dad closed the door. If his dad was worried about Scorpius then something must be wrong. It might be one of the reasons why he hadn't heard from his friend all winter break. He was determined to figure out what exactly was going on.


	20. Chapter 20

**authors notes: Well i am back and i can't believe that i finished this chapter so fast! But hey i was excited about it. A little hard to write some parts of it but i got it down. What helped me write faster was seeing people favoriting and putting my story under alert and i got a new reviewer**

 **igoteamedward: glad you like my story and yeah plot bunnies are running around wild. I really didn't think it would so many plots. I think right now i have around 3 or 4 plots running simultaneously.**

 **phnxgrl: glad your still enjoying it**

 **Chelsea Always: i always love reading your review. I hope i am making Luciu a little unpredictable and yeah James can be a little spoiled and I have some big things planned for him.**

Scorpius who body was trembling as he threw the last of his clothes into his suitcase because of the torture his grandfather had put him through. Apparently His grandfather wasn't to happy about the fact that his farther had taken him away from prying eye, and then to top it off his father had to go and call out for help. That is what had apparently gotten Lucius furious and the whole family had paid for it. His mother and father had been put under long periods of the Crucio curse. Scorpius was lucky enough that he was young and this meant that a long period of crucio couldn't be put on him. Unfortunately that didn't stop Lucius and he still suffered other painful spells. His grandmother had tried to save the family but was told to keep quit or she would also be punish. Scorpius let out a sigh it was the morning of his departure to Hogwarts and he was extremely a nervous wreck. He was ecstatic to be leaving the house where he was being tortured but he would still be watched with Filch and several of the potraits keeping a watch over him.

Sighing heavily, he close his case with a quick snap then dragged it off of his bed. As he approached the door he fail to the ground. He was too exhausted. As he tried to get up the door opened and there stood his Grandfather.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at his only grandson with a sneer "You boy are a disgrace to the Malfoy family."

Lucius twirled his wand and sneered "You're lucky that your going back to Hogwarts and I hope you have learned your lesson."

Scorpius got to his feet and said "Yes sir."

Lucius gave a nod as his mother's weak voice came from downstairs "Scorpius are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" Scorpius responded, grabbing his suite case and tried to run out of the room and down the grand staircase as fast as his tired body could take him.

His parents were standing next to the door, hand in hand. Both looked very weak and fragile.

Let's go then." His father said upon Scorpius arrival, giving him a weak smile.

Ten minutes later, they were standing on platform Nine and Three Quarters amidst the bustling crowd of returning students and parents. Scoupius shouldered his bags, then turned to embrace his parents. As Scorpius tried to hug his parents he could feel there bodies trembling. At that moment he felt a flash of guilt. Determination surged through him. He had to make Lucius satisfied, somehow. The safety of his family depend on it.

His father wishpered to him "be careful". Scorpius could see the seriousness in his eyes and swallowed nervously before nodding in compliance.

As he was about to turn away he saw the Potter family coming towards them and frowned. His grandfather wouldn't be a happy camper if he knew that his family was associating with the likes of Potter's and there muggleborn relative.

As Harry got closer to Draco Scorpius heard him say "there you are Draco. I got your message but by the time I got to the….."

Draco cut Harry off "I don't know what you're talking about and Scorpius you better get on the train before you miss it."

Scorpius nodded and followed his father's instructions. As he got on the train he could see Harry Potter's face in a confused look but just made it back to the compartment he was supposed to be in.

As Scorpius disappeared Harry turned to Albus, James and Samantha and bent down wishpering in "Albus you remember what needs to be done right."

Albus gave his father a nod. Harry then turned to James "Remember what you promised your brother."

James let out a groan clearly indicating to his father he didn't have any plans on keeping to his promise. Harry saw this so he bent down and whispered "if you let your brother bother the map with out complaining I will send you gifts from Wesley's Wizard Wheezes."

At this James perked up and just nodded with a mischievous grin and they boarded the train.

As the journey back to the School of witchcraft and wizardry wore on Scorpius was in a lonely compartment in a deep thought. His mind was on Samantha and t caused him to take a sharp breath. He missed her. He missed her hazel eyes that shone so innocently. He missed her laugh that sounded no less heavenly than an angel's. he missed her smile that lit up any moment. He even missed the glare she always gave him when she was acting displeased, when secretly she was amused.

Scolding himself for thinking of her, Scorpius tried to turn his attention to the scenery outside. It was no use longing after something he could never have. There was no point in denying it. Lucius would kill him if he associated with her or the potters.

Scorpius was shaken from his thoughts by the loud whistle of the train as it slowed to a halt. Gathering his things, he waited until the Hogwarts train was completely still before leaving the compartment and heading towards the exit.

He was about halfway through the car when he realized he'd left one of his backpacks in the compartment. Sighing inwardly he made his way back into his compartment and grabbed his missing bag. He turned around and bumped into someone just leaving one of the next compartments

"Sorry". He mumbled, then glanced up to see who it was. His stomach nearly dropped to the floor.

It was Samantha and Albus.

"oh, hello Scorpius." Samantha and Albus said simultaneously. A quick glance told Scorpius they were alone. His heartbeat quickened.

"I-I was wondering if maybe the three of us could talk." Samantha said, her voice quiet. Scorpius gulped nervously trying not to notice the shade of her eyes that made his knees week or the way her hair was hanging over her face. Then the fragile image of his parents body came through his mind. Their screams of pains echoing clearly in his mind.

"No." he managed to choke out, then swiftly forced himself to spin around and start walking back to the exit.

"Scorpius just tell me what problem is!" Samantha insisted as she grabbed Albus and followed closely behind him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Scorpius spat, surprised at the coldness he inflicted into his own voice.

"Why are you being so-" Scorpius whirled around to face her again, trying to paint as much anger across his face as he could. For the sake of his family, he needed to convince himself that he couldn't be friends with these two.

"leave me alone, you mudblood and blood traitor."

Samantha and Albus both stepped back, horror etched across their face. Scorpius knew he would never forgive himself for uttering those words, yet it was the only way to make sure they remained separated.

Samantha suddenly lunged forward and slapped him across the cheek. Scorpius stumbled backwards, clutching at his stinging skin, yet knowing he deserved every ounce of pain. He just walked off.

As Scorpius walked off Albus put a hand on Samantha's shoulder "that was a little harsh."

Samantha huffed " I am tired of being called that name by him."

Albus just shook his head "I know but father thinks something else is going on. Don't worry we will get him to talk to us."

Samantha let out a huff of hot air "and why do you think I want to talk to him Potter." And stomped away.

Albus looked at his cousin and shook his head and made his was towards the castle.

Furry surged through Samantha's veins as she hopped off the train into the platform below. If she hadn't been in public, she was sure she would have collapsed to the ground and started crying, but Samantha managed to hold herself together. Dodging and weaving through the crowd, Scorpius words rang relentlessly through her head.

"filthy mudblood and blood traitor."

Letting the rage settle into her chest. As Samantha made her way to the Great Hall she sat down next to Bindu. Bindu looked at Samantha but knew not to bother the girl when she was this angry.

On the other side of the Hall Albus carefully approached James and tapped him on the shoulder.

James turned around and gave a frown "Wat could you possibly want?"

Albus struggled "Could I please borrow the map?"

James narrowed his eyes "It's not been a day and your already asking!"

Albus pleadingly looked at his brother "please I really need it and you promised dad you would let me borrow it."

James looked at his younger brother and contemplated. If he let his younger brother borrow the map he could get some joke items from his uncles store and to make things more fun he could borrow the invincibility cloak. He gave a quick nod of his head but in a whisper said "ill need the robe for one day."

Albus quickly nodded and took the map from his cousins hand and made his way back to the Hufflepuff table. He whispered to his cousin "tonight we are sneaking out and talking to Scorpius."

Samantha was about to object but Albus stopped her "just trust me. Dad thinks Scorpius and his family are in trouble."

Samantha frowned but just gave a nod. Then Albus went over to Scorpius and whispered "meet me in the common room at midnight. I have an invisibility robe and a map. I know a secret room to talk in private."

Scorpius gave frown and looked like he was about to object but Albus took out the robe and covered his hands. His hand disappeared and Scorpius let out a small gasp but nodded in understanding


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors notes: So just rode out Hurricane Irma and don't worry I am fine. Just was without power all day and finally it came back on. This should be a real treat for you. Plot bunnies have been hopping around everywhere and I am so happy I am getting reviews.**

Scorpius whole body trembled as he laid in his bed. He was going to do something extremely reckless by talking to Albus. Yes, he had an invisibility robe, but if his grandfather ever found out about this there would be hell to pay. Scorpius let out a shy as he realized it was midnight and got up from his bed. He slowly made it to the common room where both Albus and Samantha were waiting for him. Scorpius whole body trembled in fear and slowly started to back away. He couldn't put his whole family at risk, but before he could make his grand escape Albus put the invisibility robe over him and Samantha, and before Scorpius could do anything Albus grabbed him by the hand. He was yanked rather violently under the invisibility robe.

Scorpius looked surprise but before he could do or say anything Albus whispered "you're not getting rid of us that easily."

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief and then watched in amazement as Albus pulled out a blank parchment and pointed his wand at it saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

All of a sudden, the blank parchment turned into a map of Hogwarts and you could tell exactly where everyone was. Albus smirked as he saw Scorpius face and then said "let's go there is a room where we can talk without being interrupted and overheard."

Scorpius frowned he highly doubted there was such a place but decided not to argue. As long as they weren't seen he was safe. As they made their way towards the entrance of the common room Scorpius let out a gasp as he saw Lucius Malfoy's name appearing outside of the castle. Scorpius voice trembled "I don't think this a good idea."

Albus shook his head "What got you so scared?"

Scorpius withhis trembling hand pointed at the dot that said Lucius Malfoy.

As he did this Samantha rolled her eyes "we can't be seen and even if we pass Lucius he will never see us."

Scorpius shook his head an with a tremble in his voice said "W..hat if the magic of the robe wears out."

Albus rolled his eyes "Dad said that this robe has been in our family for generation and if it hasn't worn out now why would it now?"

Scorpius looked unconvinced and before he could do or say anything Albus started to pull him towards whatever he had to show him.

Once they were on the seventhy floor. Albus started walking back and forth near a wall and said "I just need a place where we can talk peacefully."

Scorpius thought that Albus had finally lost it but by the third time Albus did this a whooshing noice came from besides them. They paused and saw that a door had appeared bfore him on the wall opposite the tapestry. Scorpius eyes widened at the magnificence of the ornate door, and they stepped forward. Albus opend the door and stepped inside taking off the invisibility robe. Scorpius looked around. He realized that this room was large and cozy. An elegnent and homey fireplace rorared merrily on the far side of the room. A couch and two armchairs sat next to it, a coffee table filled with all types of food standing in the middle. A few smaller tables lined the wall, each sporting a different kind of board game

Scorpius saw that there were no paintings, no statues nothing. He couldn't believe it. He resisted jumping up and down and settled for a wide grin. He looked around, and finally turned to both Albus and Samantha "This is incredible."

Before Scorpius or Albus could say anything, Samantha slapped Scorpius acroos his face "you have some expanding to do." Scorpius hung his head and then started his winter break story. As he got to the end of the story he looked up to see the look on his friends faces. Both of them looked shocked and unable to comment. Scorpius took a big deep breath "You see , if do anything that goes against Lucius wishes, he'll take it out on my family. I can't risk that. I had to convince Lucius I was the Malfoy he wanted." He stared into the smoldering embers of the fire. His jaw clenching as he though of his mother and father being hurt because of him. It sickened him. He knew he was taking a large risk by agreeing to this but he had to admit to himself he was tired of it all.

After a while Samantha spoke "that's terrible."

Albus looked directly into Scorpius eyes "I'll write to father saying exactly what happened and he will save your family."

Scorpius looked horrified and screamed "No! did you not listen to the story? My grandfather was pissed that my father wrote to your father. He then kept on mumbling something about your father sticking his nose in other people's business."

Albus shook his head "Scorpius you cant live like this."

Scorpius started pleading "please don't say anything. If my grandfather finds out I'll be tortured over and over. If your father wasn't able to save us before why do you think he can save us now."

Albus looked painfully at his best friend and saw fear written all over his face. He was determined to keep his friend safe no matter the cost. Albus and Samantha finally nodded in agreement reluctantly.

Scorpius let out a shy of relief and then said "Can we meet hear every now and then?"

Albus grinned giving a nod "let's figure out what your grandfather is doing here."

Scorpius looked wearily at his two friends but nodded and covered themselves. Albus took out his map and let out a gasp. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was in Professor Sprout, there head of house, room. They were walking out and apparently making their way towards the HufflePuff's common room.

Scorpius trembled in fear "We have to make it back to the common room before my grandfather sees us missing"

 **crackles madly. Yes Lucius is at Hogwarts and Yes he is heeded to the Hufflepuff's common room. I can already hear the reviews coming in. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**authors notes: So I am back and I am sorry for such a short chapter and a longer wait time then usual. You see i was trying to see how I could expand it but couldnt realistically find a way to do so. First off I cant believe how popular this story has gotten. I have reposted this three times and I never got this far and never had such a big response to this story. So I am more then please with this story. Now to answer some of my review**

 **Everything Art: Yes so much as been happening and going on. I am glad to hear from you**

 **Greatness: thank you for reviewing on every single chapter of mine. I truly enjoyed reading your posts**

 **AFLlover: you unfortunately guessed right my first language isn't english. So sorry about the grammar mistakes I am trying very hard to fix them as I see them.**

 **Phnxgirl: here is another chapter.**

 **Guest:i appreciate such a high complement that you think my story compares to JK Rowling. I am literally blushing.**

 **Also I would like my dear readers to know I have started a new story called Second Chance. Its about Draco Malfoy being sent back into Time and hence a time traveler fanfiction. Please please check it out with cherries on top. I love all my readers and reviewers**

 **FINALLY PLEASE REVIEW.**

Albus, Scorpius and Samantha Dursley's quickly made their way back to their dormitories as fast as there little feet could take them. The reason for being in such a hurry was because Scorpius Grandfather was on Hogwarts ground and headed towards the Hufflepuff's common room. As they entered the common room Albus pulled off the invisibility robe and turned to Scorpius smirking "See we made it just in time."

Scorpius looked disbelievingly at his luck. This was too good to be true but he wasn't out of the clear. He frantically looked at Albus "Where is my grandfather. We can't be seen together."

Albus smirked a little more "I am a Potter and as a Potter we never get in trouble or get our friends in trouble."

Scorpius rolled his eyes "This was not the time for such jokes."

Albus then handed a potion and transfiguration book to Scorpius "your grandfather is to close to the Hufflepuff's dormitories and we can't safely get back into beds without looking suspicious. So, pretend to study over by the fire place and the two of us will study on the opposite side."

Before Scorpius could reply Albus pushed him towards the fireplace. Scorpius sighed and sat down. He slowly opened his book and started to take notes. After a few moments Lucius Malfoy and Professor Sprout walked in.

Lucius casually strode in his eyes narrowing down on his grandson "What are you doing up so late?"

Scorpius shuddered his grandfather's eyes were baring down upon him and he knew that his grandfather would intrude into his mind. His father had warned him that it could be a very high possibility. He would need to talk to his father on how to protect his mind from such intrusion. He quickly looked at his grandfather "I have to study for potion exam."

Lucius eyes narrowed further. Something was off. It was too late at night for a normal student to study and furthermore it was more abnormal for other students to be studying also. Especially someone such as Albus Potter and his mudblood cousin. Before Lucius could probe into his son's mind Professor Sprout coughed "I think we have figured out that your grandson is sound and safe in the common room like he is supposed tobe, and not roaming around the school like you accused him to be. So I will escort you out of the castle now."

Lucius sharply turned to Professor Sprout "Do not dare think that you can command me."

Before Professor Sprout could say anything Headmistress strode into the common room and glared at Lucius Malfoy "Mr. Malfoy may I remind you that this is a school and as such there will be some discipline."

Lucius face was fuming with anger "Headmistress surely I can come and check up on grandson."

The Headmistress looked sternly at Lucius "I'm sure you have already checked up on your grandson and if you are done I believe you should leave your grandson to his studies. Before you even decide to threaten me, Mr. Malfoy let me remind you that you've no authority over this school as you aren't part of the governing board."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and then turned to Scorpius "We will discuss this further during summer break."

Lucius then swiftly turned and walked out of the common room. Once Lucius was swiftly away the Headmistress turned to Scorpius, Albus and Samantha "You three may now head back to your rooms."

The three of them looked at each other and just nodded. They couldn't believe their luck and turned to walk back to their sleeping quarter. As Scorpius and Albus approached the entrance to the sleeping quarter the Headmistress said "And I advise that you don't make it a habit of sneaking out of your dorms late at night. Especially using your father's invisibility cloak and that Map of Hogwarts of his."

Albus turned back in shock as he saw a twinkle in the headmistress eyes. He smirked "I shall not confirm nor deny such an acquisition".

At that he turned around and the two walked away. The Headmistress looked at the door with a twinkle in her eye as she muttered "That boy reminds me of his grandfather and father in so many ways."


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors notes: I am back and oh my so many reviews. sorry I cant answer all of the reviews! But I will acknowledge all of my reviewers and this chapter is dedicated to the following people**

 **Greatness, Harrypotterlover234, luiz4200, phnxgirl, annabethchaseo, ilovemalfoy**

 **Now that I have this out of the way I am going onto another rant. I wouldn't do this and just message the said reviewer but since he was a damn coward and couldn't login I am calling out the guest reviewer (couldn't even leave a nick name could you.) I have told this in many of my authors notes MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH. Plus I don't have a beta reader. I do my best with spellings and grammar, but honestly mistakes happen to those who speak a second language. I have 142 positive reviews! around 94 followers and 54 of them have favorited my story, and I am not even half way done.**

 **Now that I have that out of my chest I would like to tell you lovely people that First year is over and we are moving onto the first summer break. Oh I am so excited!**

SScorpius watched in fascination as the first few rays of sunlight peered over the edge of the distant horizon, waving their wispy orange tendrils in greeting to the stars. He crossed his legs underneath his thin frame, propping his chin up in between his hands as he watched the sunrise.

He was currently seated on the cold stone, floor of his bedroom's small balcony. It had been three and a half weeks since he left Hogwarts. Twenty five days since he had last seen his friends. Since he had last seen her.

Samantha was all Scorpius could think about at night. He dreamed about her, longed to see her with every fiber of his being. Over the course of their last few months of Hogwarts. She had become his closest companion. Of course Albus was one of his closest friends but it was nothing like Samantha's friendship. The worst part was not being able to write to any of his friends because of Lucius was watching him. In fact his grandfather had sent him a letter telling him he wanted details of Samantha's family life and if he didn't have it there would be consequences.

Scorpius was once again coming to the realization that this would be his life. He could never escape from this. If he hadn't already been sitting down, he would of collapsed to the cold-hard floor in defeat, knowing there was no hope of being free from him.

"Scorpius?" he nearly jumped out of his skin. Glancing over his shoulder, Scorpius saw his father behind him. Draco had his eyebrows raised, clearly wondering why he was on the floor when there was a perfectly good chair next to him.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Scorpius murmured, turning his gaze back to the sky awash in an astounding array of colors/

"Me neither," Draco replied in an equally soft tone, then joined him on the floor to the right of him. Scorpius relaxed a bit feeling the warmth of his father next to him.

"You miss Hogwarts?" Draco implored/ Scorpius bit his lip trying to be careful in choosing his words. He knew the statue of one of his ancestors was standing erectly near the door, watching and listening to every word he uttered.

Besides answering his father Scorpius whispered as low as he could "is there a way you can teach me how to protect my mind."

Draco looked curiously at his son and whispered "does this happens to do with your grandfather wanting to know about Samantha's family."

Scorpius looked a little frightened but just nodded. Draco let out a sigh "I could teach you how to shield your mind from intrusion but it is a difficult piece of magic to learn."

Scorpius looked at his father with hope in his eyes "Could I really learn.

Draco gave a sad smile "You can learn but it will take time."

Scorpius looked frustrated "I don't have time. He will be here any day and demand that I tell him about Samantha's family, and I don't want to. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Draco looked at his son with concern "I don't know why my farther wants to know about your friend's family, but I agree that the reason he wants to know isn't good."

Scorpius looked up at his dad with pleading eyes "Can we start tonight?"

Draco looked at his son and saw the determination that he had. Draco let out a big sigh "Its quite late Scorpius and this level of magic you need some rest."

Scorpius looked unsure "but farther I want to be ready before Lucius comes over."

Draco let out a small chuckle "Son this branch of magic isn't easy and it will take time to develop."

Scorpius looked defeated and Draco saw it "Son we will start tomorrow morning. Your grandfather is out of the country and it will take him a few weeks to get back, but now you must rest."

Scorpius brightened up and nodded. He then slowly made his way towards his bed and Draco tucked him in. Draco then turned to close the light and walked out the room.

The next day Scorpius awoke to the sun flooding into the room. He quickly got dressed and made his way down to the dinning room where his father was sitting reading the Daily Prophet. Scorpius quickly sat down and turned to his farther "Can we start after breakfast."

Draco put down the paper and put it to the side. He let out a small smile and was happy that his son was so enthusiastic to learn such complicated magic. The only thing that bothered him about this was that he was learning this magic for the same reason he had learnt it. When he was younger he had learned this magic to protect his mother and at the time his farther. He really didn't want the same thing for his one and only son, but he could see how valuable this branch of magic could be. In fact it had saved him and his family from several horrible faiths. Draco let out a sigh as Astoria brought in the breakfast "Scorpius we will start learning after breakfast."

Scorpius was about to protest but saw the stern face of his farther and knew that protesting wasn't going to solve anything so he just nodded.

After breakfast was over they made there way to the drawing room. Draco looked around the drawing room and he was happy to note that there was no painting or statues nearby to report back to his farther. Once inside Draco turned to his son "Now the branch of magic you are to learn today is to protect your mind. You see your mind can be intruded. There are several ways you can stop the intrusion. The first way is by simply stunning them, the second way would be forcing them out of your mind and finally the third way is by building defensive walls around certain memories."

Draco looked at his son to see if he was understanding this and when his son nodded in understanding what he had said Draco continued "Now it is quite easy to purposefully stun some one, and it might be easier to force them out, but there is a weakness to this. Can you tell me what the weakness is?"

Scorpius looked at his farther. At first he was unsure but then he caught on. Scorpius took a gulp "if I were to stun the intruder or forcefully take them out of my brain then they would know I am trying to hide something."

Draco let out a small smile "Yes exactly, but there is a third and more subtle way of protecting your mind and that is to make a protective barrier around the memory you are trying to protect. This protect barrier is basically a distorted memory. To do this you must first clear your mind and make sure that you are emotionless. The intruder will most likely try to make your emotion's fly but you have to not react to it."

Draco paused for a minute and looked at Scorpius to see if he understood. Scorpius looked at his farther "This branch of magic isn't going to be easy is it."

Draco put a hand on his son's shoulder "I won't lie to you son. It won't be easy and in fact I would be very surprised if you managed to learn it quickly."

Scorpius let out a sad smile but Draco continued "But I have uptmost faith in you. You are my son and if I could master such magic I am pretty sure you will also."

Scorpius gave a nodded and then Draco said "Well lets start on the first step. It's to clear your mind and the easiest way to do that is to meditate. Now I am going to turn off the light and when it is off I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on various memories you want to protect."

Scorpius gave a nod and Draco took out his wand to extinguish the lights in the room, but before he could a voice was heard "I see farther and son are spending quality time."

Draco spun around and there stood Lucius Malfoy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors notes: I am so sorry for the long wait. I know I am evil but in my defense I had several ideas running in my head. I basically wrote down three different versions of this chapter. One that was extremely dark and would of left out poor Scorpius in the care of a healer, one that was not as bad but Scorpius would of surely been bed ridden and this chapter. Luckily for Scorpius I went with this. Also I am working on Three stories right now: Samantha Dursely, A not so complicated Engagement and Second Chances. So yeah that's my excuse and I am sticking by it lol.**

 **Also Happy New years to all of you and big shout out to my reviewers Booklifeforlife, luiz4200, thehappyhufflepuff95. Everything art, phnxgirl. Also thanks for those who put me on there favorites and Alerts (I see so many of you but so little reviews :.**

Draco Malfoy groaned in frustration. His father's unexpected visits never brought good news. While Draco was frustrated he was also a Malfoy and that meant he knew how to act. Furthermore, if he knew his father well enough he would have to be very confident and make sure his father didn't think that he was conspiring against him. If his father ever found out that Draco was tutoring Scorpius in Occlumancy and it was for the sole purpose in helping Scorpius conceal his thoughts from Lucius there would be hell to pay. Draco straightened up his shoulders and stoop up. He looked directly in his father's eyes and said "Father, I am merely spending quality time with my son. Furthermore, I have decided it's time to teach Scorpius magic that isn't part of Hogwarts curriculum."

Lucius looked at his son. For some reason, he had a feeling that his son was hiding something for him. How he wished he could use Legllimency against him but he knew better then to try. This was because he knew for a fact that Draco knew how to block his mind. So instead Lucius cold steel eyes bore into Draco's "I'm glad you are sharing your knowledge of the Dark Arts with Scorpius but I must insist that you postpone this for now. I must have a word with Scorpius alone."

Draco stood up straight this wasn't the time to show any weakness but he worried for his son. He stole a glance at his son but quickly gave a nod to his father and slowly walked out of the room. As soon as Draco was out of the room Lucius raised his wand and cast a spell so that they wouldn't be overheard. Lucius then slowly turned to Scorpius and said icily "Get up boy. Malfoy's don't sit on the floor."

Scorpius to afraid to go against his grandfather's wish slowly got up from the floor and looked at his grandfather, and after a few moments of silence Lucius coolly said "So have you found out anything about the girl from Diagon Alley."

Scorpius groaned inwardly. Of course, his father would want to know more about the girl, but he didn't want to give too much away so he choice his words carefully "nothing much really sir. What I know you already know. I mean I know she is from a muggle family, she is related to the Potter and nothing much more than that, because honestly, I thought you didn't want me associating with their kind. In fact I mostly keep to myself in my house."

Lucius eyed Scorpius suspiciously and wasn't sure if the boy was telling the truth or lying. He could of course simply read his mind but such an intrusion at a young age could have lasting damage. Lucius calmly let out a huffed "Listen to me very carefully you have one year to find out exactly what I need. You are to get every single information from her. Am I understood."

Scorpius looked up at his grandfather and could tell that he was extremely serious so he quickly nodded. Lucius gave a small smile and said "now let's get going. I believe it's almost Lunch time."

Lucius and Scorpius made their way down to the dining room. As they were going down Scorpius noticed many of the portraits snoozing and at this he rolled his eyes. This was because these portraits were always so noisy and they would never have there eyes closed. Especially if one member of the household were to pass by but this time around they did. This was obviously because Lucius Malfoy was present and there was no need of there snooping when he was around. Soon Lucius and Scorpius took there respective places at the table and the family started to dig into it's food.

As they were eating all of a sudden an owl dropped a letter on Scorpius lap. As Scorpius looked at the letter he knew exactly who it was from and it spelt trouble. A few moments ago he had lied to his grandfather that he really wasn't talking to any of his housemate but here was a letter from one of them.

Scorpius swallowed a little his hands were trembling. Fortunately Draco saw that his son was scared and slowly took his wand into his hand and placed it under the table. He then slowly cast a spell. At the right moment Scorpius turned over the envelope and looked at it confusingly. He was so sure that this letter was from Albus Potter and it was for him but instead it had the words Draco Malfoy on it. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief and turned to his father "Father this is for you."

Draco quickly took the letter from his son and opened it. As he did that Lucius looked over at his son but when no answer came he said "Well who is it from?"

Draco let out a sneer "It from no one but Potter. Apparently, the Potter's are inviting their children house mates over and Scorpius is invited."

Lucius slowly put his fork and knife down "Well then I believe that young Scorpius should attend such a gather." As he said that Lucius turned his attention to his grandson "Scorpius this gives you time to show that you are friendly enough towards them and gain their trust. By the end of the year you should have all the information."

Scorpius heart skipped a beat. He looked at mother, father and then back at his grandfather. He couldn't believe his freaking luck he would be able to see his friends before the new term started. After a few moment's Lucius got up and left. Once gone Draco let out a sigh "well this puts a damper on everything on teaching you occlumency, but I might get Potter to teach you. If I remember correctly Mr. Potter told me that he knew some parts of Occlumency. By the way go get packed Scorpius."

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha nearly flew face first into the grass, her broom shaking violently beneath her. You see her Father and mother thought it would be better if Samantha spent her time with Uncle Harry's house beside in there home. It seemed that tension's in the Dursley's household had risen to a whole new level after Christmas break. Apparently, her grandfather was furious and couldn't be calmed down. The first day back was filled with screams of her grandfather's voice but her grandmother assured her that she still loved her only granddaughter.

As she crashed she shouted, "watch it!" to Albus as he grinned Mischievously from his own broom The bludger had his her broom, almost sending her into a fall.

"That's the way quidditch works, Samantha." Albus fired back. Samantha shot him a dirty glare before swinging viciously at the quaffle and sending it flying through the air toward her fellow chaser, the one and only Harry Potter.

"I got it." He shouted, lunging atop his broom for the enchanted flying ball. He missed by mere inches and the quaffle flew past him towards Ginny."

"I give up!" Rose yelled from the goal post and then she said "Quidditch is a stupid game any ways!"

Ron let out a bark of laugh "you sound just like your mother!"

Samantha watched as Rose stomped off the field. She let out a small smile. They were three and half weeks into summer break, and Samantha was having a time of her life. While she wished her grandfather would be more than willing to accept her abilities she was still happy to spend time with her extended family. She wished more than anything that this would never end, but she terribly missed Scorpius. He was one of her closest friends, but she couldn't risk even sending a letter to him incase Lucius Malfoy intercepted it. As she was thinking that her face turned to pure shock as Scorpius and his father walked into the Burrow.

Scorpius ran up to Samantha and enveloped her into a big hug and she could hear Draco saying, "Potter I need to ask you a favor."


End file.
